


Parents

by Firerocket123456



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Amy and Jake are parents, F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Mind Reading, Robbery, Sadness, Talent, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 58,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21876826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firerocket123456/pseuds/Firerocket123456
Summary: ”Should I go, or should it be you?“ Jake asked as the two of them stood in the hallway”You should.“ Amy answered back after a few minutes of thinking”You sure?“ Jake asks his wife as he folds his arms”Yeah. I think he would love to see you instead of me for a change. And it would be nice to surprise him.“
Relationships: Camila Santiago/Victor Santiago, Charles Boyle/Genevieve Mirren-Carter, Jake Peralta & Kate Peralta, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Karen Peralta/Roger Peralta, Kevin Cozner/Ray Holt, Rosa Diaz/Jocelyn Pryce, Sharon Jeffords/Terry Jeffords
Comments: 18
Kudos: 63





	1. December 20th

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy my first story on my favourite TV show: Brooklyn Nine-Nine!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Should I go, or should it be you?“ Jake asks as the two of them stood in the hallway
> 
> ”You should.“ Amy answered back after a few minutes of thinking
> 
> ”You sure?“ Jake asks his wife as he folds his arms
> 
> ”Yeah. I think he would love to see you instead of me for a change. And it might be nice to surprise him.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this story based on my favourite TV show: Brooklyn Nine-Nine!!

Jake got out of the car and closed the door with a smile. He was happy to be home.

He unlocked the door to see no sign of his wife, but he already knew that Amy went to go grocery shopping. She returned a few minutes later.

”Hey.“ Amy said as she entered the house with two plastic bags

”Hi,“ Jake answered back as they kissed

”What’s gonna be for dinner?“

”Probably macaroni and cheese. Since Mike loves that. Especially with salt and pepper.“

Mike is Amy and Jake’s four year old son. He loves spending time with his parents, and his aunts and uncles.

”I’d say it’s about time one of us goes to pick up Mike from Preschool,“ Amy said a few minutes later as she looked at the time on her phone.

”Should I go, or should it be you?“ Jake asked as the two of them stood in the hallway

”You should.“ Amy answered back after a few minutes of thinking

”You sure?“ Jake asks his wife as he folds his arms 

”Yeah. I think he would love to see you instead of me for a change. And it would be nice to surprise him.“

”Okay,“ Jake replied in agreement as he put his trainers and hoodie on, then grabbed the keys to the car

”By the way, Ames,“ Jake started as he unlocked the door and stepped outside 

”Yeah?“ Amy asked as she turned around, moving her hair away from her eyes

”Those black leather boots really suit you.“ Jake added

”Awww, thanks! That’s so sweet!“ Amy replied as she kneeled down slightly to pull one of the zips up 

”Love you, Amy.“ Jake said a few seconds later 

”Love you too, babe.“ Amy says back

****

Mike’s Preschool was a few blocks away, but that was fine with Jake and Amy

The drive wasn’t long, although there was traffic for a few minutes

When he arrived, Jake got out of the car, inhaled the dark night oxygen slowly, closed the door, and exhaled as he walked over to the front entrance

He looked through the glass window and saw his son at a table playing with Play-Doh.

It made him smile as he could tell Mike was having fun

He walked inside and went over to the front desk

”Hey, I’m Jake Peralta, NYPD,“ Jake started as he showed his badge for proof that he was a cop

”I didn’t do anything! You can’t prove nothing!“ the receptionist yelled as she immediately stood up on her feet

”I’m kiddin’,“ Jake replies with a chuckle

”I’m here to pick up Mike Peralta, my son.“ Jake added

”Oh,“ the receptionist called quite loudly

”You’re Amy’s husband, aren’t you?“ 

”Yes. Yes I am,“ Jake answered proudly

”She’s at home, making dinner at the moment.“ he added

”Good to know...“ the receptionist whispered sarcastically

”Sign this, and your son is in there.“ 

Jake then signed the paper and walked into the room where all the kids were playing

It reminded him of his childhood, what he wishes it was like

He immediately saw Mike and then walked over to where his four year old son was and crouched down beside him at the side of the table 

Mike smiles at the sight of his dad smiling back at him

”Daddy!“ Mike yelled as he ran into his father

”Hey, buddy,“ Jake answered back as he lifted his son up

”You ready to go?“

Mike nodded in response

”Let’s go!“ Jake adds with a smile 

”You wanna listen to some music?“ Jake asks as they start to head for home

”Yeah!“ Mike cheered

Jake then turned on the radio and the song playing was Maroon 5 - Moves Like Jagger

****

”I’ve got the m-o-o-o-o-ves like Jagger!“ Jake and Mike sang together as they pulled up to a red light

”That was fun,“ Jake sings slowly as he exhales deeply 

”What song do you wanna listen to now, bud?“ he added as he turned to his son who was sitting next to him in the passenger seat

”Sunflower!“ Mike called out

”Post Malone, Swae Lee? Ahhh, sorry, I’m not a huge fan of it.“ Jake teased

”Daddy!“ Mike moaned

”I’m kiddin’, buddy.“ Jake said as he ruffled his son’s hair 

He changed the song to Sunflower just as the light turned green

****

”That was so much fun!“ Mike cheered as he jumped out of the car

”Yeah! It was awesome!“ Jake said as he unlocked the door and the two of them stepped inside the house

”We’re back!“ Jake called as he helped Mike take his trainers off

”Kitchen!“ Amy called back

Mike then ran to the kitchen to see his mother at the microwave

”Mommy!“ he yelled as he ran towards her

”Hi, sweetheart!“ Amy answered back as she did a double tuck, then bent down to pick her son up with a smile, adding a kiss to the cheek

”Did you have fun today?“ she asks her son 

”Yeah!“ Mike said back to his mother

”I’m so excited for Christmas!“ he added

Amy laughed as she stroked Mike’s hair gently with her hand

”I’m excited too, baby.“ she adds a few seconds later

”Are you excited to see your Aunts and Uncles? They’re coming here later this week. So we can all celebrate Christmas together.“ Jake says as he enters the kitchen

”Yeah!“ Mike answered his father with a smile

Amy and Jake laughed 

”That’s my boy!“ Jake says a few seconds later as he ruffles Mike’s hair, making him laugh

”What did you guys do on the way back?“ Amy asks as bounces Mike back up

Jake arched an eyebrow at his son, as he told him to promise not to tell Amy that they sang. She loved hearing them sing together, to her, it was really heartwarming in her opinion.

”Well?“ Amy says as she makes an impatient face at her son after a few seconds of no answer

”Are you gonna tell Mommy what you did, honey?“ she added

”Don’t.“ Jake mouthed at Mike, but Mike smiled. He was clearly on his mother’s side.

”We sang Moves Like Jagger, and Sunflower.“ Mike said to Amy

She gasped

”You sang? And I didn’t get to hear you?“ she asked sternly

Mike made an embarrassed face, since he had just broken a promise he and his dad made.

”Yeah....“ he slowly said a few seconds later after feeling guilty

”Sweetie, you know how much I love your singing,“ Amy started

”Especially with Daddy.“ she added

Mike then frowned

”So your punishment is....“ 

Amy thought for a few seconds, and it wasn’t hard to think of a good way to punish her son, since she knew he had many weaknesses, but there was one that stood out on top of all the rest

”Multiple kisses on the cheek rapidly.“ she finally said with a grin

”Mommy, noooo!“ Mike begged

But it was too late

Amy then started to kiss Mike’s cheek multiple times extremely fast, with Jake smiling as Mike laughed, even though he didn’t want to

”Daddy, help me!“ Mike called but all Jake did was stand by the doorway and shake his head slowly in response

”Please, Mommy, stop!“ Mike whined

Amy then stopped after a few seconds of Mike’s begs, adding a big sigh

”Okay, sweetheart, I’ll stop,“ Amy said happily as she lowered him down and then crouched down in front of him

”But only because it’s Christmas, and because you said ”please“, and because I love you so much.“ Amy added

She then pressed her lips to Mike’s forehead and Mike then cuddled into her

”Can I go play?“ Mike asked his parents as Amy did another double tuck

Amy looked at Jake

”Sure.“ he answered as he stepped into the kitchen

”But don’t play for too long,“ Amy chimes in

”Dinner’s almost ready, and don’t forget, your Aunts and Uncles will be here later this week.“

”Okay!“ Mike answered back

”C’mere,“ Amy whispers with her arms out

Mike then runs into his mother, and she wrapped her arms around him, and he wrapped his arms around her

Amy then kissed Mike’s cheek ”I love you, baby.“

”I love you, Mommy.“ Mike answers back

”And I love your boots, too!“

Amy chuckled

Mike then ran to Jake and threw his arms around him

”I love you, Daddy.“ Mike says with his inside voice

”And I love you, bud.“ Jake answers as he kisses Mike’s head

Amy couldn’t help but smile adoringly at the scene, it made her cry on the inside

Then Jake released Mike, and he went upstairs to play in his room

”He’s the best.“ Jake said as he walked over to his wife who got up on her feet

”He sure is.“ Amy adds as they kissed

Then the microwave pinged after a few minutes

”Do you wanna tell him, or shall I?“ Jake asked as he got the macaroni cheese out of the microwave and began to cut it into individual slices

”I think I’ll do it.“ Amy said as she turned around, tucked her hair, and went upstairs

”Honey, dinner’s ready.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys enjoyed this!! I’m still working on it!!


	2. December 24th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Time for bed, sweetie.“ Amy says as she picks her son up with a smile
> 
> ”Awww, Mommy!“ Mike complained since it was clear he didn’t want to go to bed yet
> 
> ”If you don’t go to bed,“ Gina adds with a concerned look as she walks over to the child placed on his mother’s hip
> 
> ”Then Santa won’t come.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the second chapter guys! Happy Christmas Eve!

”Auntie Gina!!“ Mike yelled as he ran towards the brunette who crouched down on her knees for a hug

”Hi, baby,“ Gina answered back as she lifts Mike up, adding a kiss to the check

”You excited for tomorrow?“

”Yeah! I can’t wait!“

”Easy, bud, hold your horses,“ Jake says as he closes the door and enters the hallway and looks at the sight of Gina holding his son

”We still have to wait for the others to get here. I think Uncle Charles and Aunt Genevieve are next. Then Aunt Rosa, then Uncle Terry, and then I think Uncle Raymond and Uncle Kevin.“

Mike then pulled a straight face as Gina lowered him down, which had Jake concerned.

”You okay?“

Mike didn’t answer, all he did was run upstairs to his bedroom and shut the door behind him

And as soon as the door shut, there was a knock at the front door

So Gina decided to open it, and in stepped Rosa with Charles

”Hey, guys.“ Gina said cheerfully with a smile on her face 

”Hi, Gina.“ Charles says happily as he removes his shoes 

”Hey, Gina,“ Rosa says in her normal tone with her usual face

”Where’s Mike?“ 

”He literally just ran upstairs to his room.“ Jake answered while pointing up the stairs

”Why?“ Charles asked

”Don’t know.“ Jake said back to his best friend

”Amy, would you mind checking on Mike to make sure he’s okay?“ Jake asked his wife who was in the living room watching TV with her legs crossed as she sat on the couch

”Sure,“ Amy answered back as she paused, uncrossed her legs and walked upstairs

”Hey, nice boots, girl.“ Rosa called from the front door as she removed her winter coat from her body

”Thanks,“ Amy answered quickly

”You are the....third person who has said something like that.“ she added

”Oh, that’s nice.“ Gina says with a grin

”Do you like them too?“ Amy asked with a straight look on her face and folded arms as she stood on the stairs

”Yeah...“ Gina answered

Amy sighed as she turned around and continued walking up the stairs

”Hi, sweetie——“ Jake and the others hear Amy open the door, step inside Mike’s bedroom, and close it

”Well, I guess we’ll find out soon enough.“ Charles said a few seconds later with raised eyebrows

”Anyway, it’s great that we didn’t invite Hitchcock and Scully,“ Rosa says as she changes the subject 

”After what happened last time. On Mike’s fourth birthday.“ 

There was silence, but then everyone remembered

****

”You feel better, honey?“ Amy asks as she strokes her son’s hair

”Yeah.“ Mike answered back to his mother

”Yeah?“ Amy teases

Mike nodded

”Nice,“ Amy whispers as she kisses Mike’s forehead

”Shall we go down together? You in my arms? The way you like it?“ she adds as she tucks her hair behind her left ear

”Okay.“ Mike says happily as his mother lifts him out of bed carefully and onto her hip

”Let’s go.“ Amy cheers

****

A few hours later, everyone had arrived apart from Genevieve who sadly couldn’t make it due to Nikolaj’s allergies. And Holt and Kevin were still on their way

Amy looked at the time on her phone

19:55

She then decided it was best for Mike to get some sleep, since he had had a very long day. And a very exciting day tomorrow

”Time for bed, sweetie.“ Amy says as she picks her son up with a smile

”Awww, Mommy!“ Mike complained since it was clear that he did not want to go to bed yet

”If you don’t go to bed,“ Gina adds with a concerned look as she walks over to the child placed on his mother’s hip

”Then Santa won’t come!“

”I want Santa to come!“ Mike protested 

”Well, then you should get some sleep, and he will come.“ Amy replies as she bounced Mike back up

Mike then began to feel a little bit sleepy as Amy began to sway side to side

”Let’s get you to bed, sweetheart.“ Amy whispers as breathed slowly

”Can I say goodnight to Daddy? Then to everyone else here?“ Mike asked quietly

”Sure.“ Amy responds as she walks over to her husband

”Goodnight, buddy.“ Jake whispers softly as he rubbed Mike’s back

”Merry Christmas.“

”Do you guys wanna——“ Amy whispers but she already knows the answer

”Goodnight, Mike. Sweet dreams.“ Charles whispers with a smile

Amy then handed Mike to Rosa who smiled and kissed the crown of Mike’s head

”Goodnight, Santa’s little helper.“ she teased

Everyone couldn’t help but chuckle

Finally Mike was passed onto Gina who kissed his cheek

”Goodnight, Mikey. I hope you will love your Christmas presents tomorrow.“

Mike was then fully fast asleep when back in his mother’s arms 

And then there was a knock at the door, so Jake went to answer it, since Amy was busy. It was Sharon and Terry followed by Raymond and Kevin.

”Hey guys, come on in.“ Jake said in a butler sort of voice

”Thank you.“ Kevin answered as he and a Raymond wiped their shoes on the doormat before taking them off.

”You have a very nice home.“ 

”Indeed, they do, Kevin.“ Raymond said to his husband

”Where’s Mike?“ Terry asked his friend

”Terry, do you not see the sight?“ Sharon asks her husband

”Oh. Right. Yeah....“ Terry said a few seconds later after working it out

”Just like Cagney & Lacey.“ 

Amy then walked upstairs as she held Mike in place who was already in his pyjamas

She slowly walked into her son’s bedroom and placed Mike down, then pulled the duvet over him, ending with a kiss on the temple

”Goodnight, sweetie. I love you.“ she whispered

She smiled as there was no answer

Then kissed Mike’s cheek and she shut the door behind her as she left the room.

”I’m back, people,“ Amy says as she walks into the living room and sits next to Jake

”Hello, Santiago.“ Holt says happily as he drinks his red wine

”Hello, Captain, my old friend.... I’ve come to talk with you again,“ Amy replied as she screwed up

”Sorry, I just turned our conversation into lyrics of a very good song.“

”It is indeed.“ Kevin says as he drinks his white wine

”You know what foods I think go with wine?“ Amy asks the two gentlemen who are next to each other on one of the black leather couches

”Tell us.“ Holt and Kevin asked simultaneously

”Red wine - meat. White wine - fish. And don’t forget Delia.“

”Oi!“ Holt and Kevin snapped, then chuckled

Amy then poured some wine into a glass, as did everyone else

”Cheers to all,“ Amy started

”And to all a very Merry Christmas, and a happy New Year.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will definitely be coming out tomorrow!


	3. December 25th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Hey, my sweet little baby.“ Amy says softly as she enters her son’s bedroom and crouched down beside him
> 
> ”Mommy!“ Mike said back in his normal volume voice
> 
> ”Shhh!“ Amy whispers as she tickles his cheek and puts her finger on Mike’s lips
> 
> ”It’s early, sweetie. Why are you up so early, honey?“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy the third chapter!!
> 
> Merry Christmas everyone!!

Amy and Jake are sleeping peacefully when Amy suddenly wakes up, and isn’t able to go back to sleep

”Why am I awake?“ she thought as she turned to see Jake who was out cold

She then dared to look at the digital alarm clock 

2:46

Oh joy

In the end, she decided to check on Mike, so Amy carefully walked out of her and Jake’s bedroom, and down the hall where the others were sleeping, to Mike’s bedroom

She opened her four year old son’s door to see Mike on his back looking up at the ceiling with his eyes open

”Hey, my sweet little baby.“ Amy says softly as she enters her son’s bedroom and crouched down beside him

”Mommy!“ Mike said in his normal volume voice

”Shhh!“ Amy whispers as she tickles his cheek and puts her finger on Mike’s lips

”It’s early, sweetie. Why are you up so early, honey?“ 

”Wanna cuddle.“

Mike then grinned as Amy sighed with a smile

”Come on then.“ she whispered as tucked her hair behind her ear, then lifted her son out of bed who was clutching his favourite stuffed animal

The two of them then walked back to the master bedroom and saw Jake sitting up on the headrest, turning to them when he saw the sight of Amy in her light blue tank top and pyjama shorts and Mike beside her hip, then seeing Amy tuck her hair

”Ah, Mr. Bond. I’ve been expecting you.“ Jake says softly in a deep voice with a raised eyebrows as he pretends to stroke a cat

”The monster is joining us for cuddles.“ Amy teased as she walked over to the bed

”Mommy!“ Mike moaned softly 

Amy and Jake giggled at Mike’s response

”I’m joking, honey. Mommy would never say anything horrible to her special little boy.“ Amy whispers as she kisses Mike’s cheek to calm him down

Jake then moved over a little bit to give Amy and Mike some space

Amy then gently placed Mike down in the middle of the bed between them, and joined them as Mike began to settle down

Amy was holding Mike’s favourite stuffed animal so she gently lifted Mike’s arm, and placed it underneath. She smiled at the sight.

Amy then got into bed herself and Mike turned to her and opened his eyes slightly and smiled at Amy who smiled back

”Merry Christmas, darling.“ Amy whispers as she kisses Mike’s nose

”Merry Christmas, Mommy.“ Mike answered back

”Merry Christmas, bud.“ Jake whispered to his son as he turned round to the two of them

”Merry Christmas, Daddy.“ Mike whispers back to his Dad.

Then they all went to sleep

****

Jake and Mike woke up to see no sign of Amy. They started to wonder where she might be

”Daddy, have you seen Mommy?“ Mike asked his father

”No, buddy. I haven’t,“ Jake answered back with a straight face even though he knew where she was

”Shall we go find her?“ 

”Yeah!“ Mike cheerfully responds as he holds his arms out, waiting to be picked up

Jake chuckled

”C’mon, buddy.“ he then says as he lifts Mike out of bed and into his arms. Then carried him downstairs to the living room where everyone else was.

Jake then put Mike down when he saw Amy who was done putting the Christmas presents under the tree

”Mommy!“ Mike yelled as he ran towards her 

Amy turned around and smiled at the sight of her son running towards her

”Hi, baby,“ Amy answered back as she lifted him up and kissed his forehead

”You excited to open some presents later?“ she adds as she bounces Mike

”What do you mean ’later’,“ Gina asked from the couch using air quotes

”Can’t he open one now?“ Rosa adds 

”I guess....“ Amy replies

”Do you wanna open one now?“ she asks Mike who smiles in response

Amy exhaled

”Of course you do.“ 

****

A few hours later, after everyone had had Christmas lunch, and everyone said what they loved about Christmas, and how much they loved everyone they were with. Obviously, Jake’s speech was the longest, but they all gave fair speeches

Raymond and Kevin gave everyone fair Christmas presents, as did everyone else, but what really surprised everyone was that they had got Mike Pokemon Sword for his Nintendo Switch

They were stunned 

Mike then got the Nintendo Switch and began to play it

”Mommy, look at my starter.“ Mike said to his mother who was sitting next to him on one of the couches who zipped her boot back up after scratching an itch

Amy looked at the screen to see Mike had chosen the Grass type starter Pokemon - Grookey

”Awww, that’s cute,“ Amy said after looking at the sight

”Are you gonna nickname it?“ she then asks

”Who nicknames a Pokèmon?!“ Terry yelled from across the room as he ate some yoghurt

”Terry.“ Sharon says softly to calm him down 

”He does. You really need to calm down, you under a lot of stress.“ she adds to her husband

”Yeah, you’re right,“ Terry answered back

”I am.“

”So what are you gonna nickname it, buddy?“ Jake asks his son as he joins him and his wife

”Donkey Kong!“ Mike said to everyone

Kevin then snickered, but then Raymond turned to him in surprise

”Kevin, did you just snicker?“ Raymond asked his husband 

”Yes, I did, indeed,“ Kevin answered back as he smiled

”I haven’t heard you snicker in ages,“ Raymond pointed out to everyone

”Was it really that funny?“ 

”Yes it was. Can anyone else make me laugh?“

”I’m sure I can.“ Charles said as he put on a top hat and walked over to the TV

”Hello, everybody.“ he started

”And welcome to Charles Boyle’s comedy show! Would you guys like to hear a joke?“ he added

There was a silence for a few seconds

”Nope.“ Jake finally confessed as Mike then saved his progress on the Nintendo Switch and turned it off and handed it to Jake who put it on charge.

”Not really, no.“ Amy added as Mike cuddled into her, so she decided to rub his back softly as a way to relax him

”Well, you’re gonna listen to one anyway!“ Boyle said sweetly

”What do you call a very, very, funny mountain?“ he asked everyone

”I don’t know Charles,“ Rosa responded

”What do you call a very, very, funny mountain?“ she added

”Hill-arious!“ Boyle says aloud as he covers his mouth trying not to laugh

There was silence for about three seconds

”Is that the joke?“ Jake asked his friend

”Yeah.“ Boyle answered back

”I don’t suppose you’ve got anymore have you Charles?“ Amy chimes in as she kissed the top of her son’s head

”I’ve got plenty.“ Charles whispered back

”What did the biscuit say when it got run over?“ Charles asked 

”Don’t know.“ Gina muttered

”Oh, crumbs!“ 

There was no laughter

”Clearly, guys, you are a tough crowd,“ Charles started ”But who likes pizza?“ 

”Pizza?“ Rosa asked as she stood up

”I like pizza!“

”Actually, Rosa, never mind,“ Charles responded as he snickered

”It’s too...*snicker* cheesy!“ 

There was silence

”Did you hear the rumour about butter? Well. I don’t want to spread it!“

****

”Why didn’t the skeleton cross the road?“ Boyle asked everyone as he looked at jokes on his phone

”Don’t know.“ Amy muttered as she couldn’t handle this for much longer

”Because it didn’t have the guts!“ 

Boyle then put his hand over his mouth, trying his best not to laugh while everyone sighed in boredom

”What do you call a fly with no wings? A walk!“ Boyle cheered as he tried not to laugh

”Is he still going on?!“ Kevin asked Holt who had his arms folded

Holt exhaled

”Yes.“

”I used to hate facial hair. But wait... then it grew on me!“ 

No one laughed

”That’s it! I quit!“ Boyle yelled as he walked out of the room

”Not so fast, Boyle,“ Gina said, stopping Charles in his tracks

”I’ve got a joke.“

”This one had better be good,“ Raymond warned

”I don’t think Kevin can take much more.“

”He’s right. I’ve not been able to cope at all!“ Kevin complained 

”Well, Captain, Kevin, you’re gonna love this one,“ Gina replies as she clears her throat

”What is stupid, ugly, and dull?“

”I don’t know, Gina,“ Holt says

”What is stupid, ugly, and dull?“ Kevin added

Gina snickered

”Boyle’s life!“ she yelled

Then everyone laughed their hearts out

”How dare you!“ Charles yelled in protest

”How dare you say that about my life!“

****

After everyone had left, it was just Mike, Amy, and Jake once again, and it was way past his bedtime

”Bedtime, Mikey-bear.“ Amy says as she walks into her son’s bedroom to see Mike already on his bed

”Okay!“ Mike responds as he climbs into bed himself

Amy then walked over and placed Mike’s favourite stuffed animal next to him

”This year,“ Amy started

”Well, you’ve just been Mommy’s special little boy, and that’s what I wished for.“ she adds as she does the ’boop‘ noise as she pressed Mike’s nose

Then she pulled the duvet covers over him

”Goodnight, honey. Sweet dreams.“ Amy whispers as she does a double tuck with a smile and kisses Mike’s cheek

”Goodnight, Mommy!“ Mike whispers softly as he begins to fall asleep

Amy then did a lingering kiss on Mike’s forehead

Then she walked out of Mike’s room and shut the door ever so slightly with a smile

”Merry Christmas, sweetheart.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night!!


	4. December 30th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Bye, Mommy.“ Mike said happily as he hugged Amy who hugged him 
> 
> ”Bye, honey,“ Amy responded
> 
> ”See you later. Hopefully Uncle Raymond will allow you to come visit, and enter the talent show.“ she added
> 
> Amy then kissed Mike’s forehead, then kissed Jake
> 
> ”Love you, babe.“ Jake said softly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy the fourth chapter!!

It was a few days after Christmas Day, it was 7:30am and Amy was the first one up

She was in her dressing gown, was down in the kitchen, and was making a cup of coffee to go with her toast

She was just about to take a bite of her toast, when she heard Jake and come the stairs

”Guess who came crawling into our bed?“ Jake asked from the hallway as he walked into the kitchen

Amy looked up and smiled at the sight of Mike clinging onto his father’s back as Jake held him in position with his legs wrapped around his waist.

Mike burst out laughing as Jake tickled his feet with his fingers, then placed him onto the chair next to his mother 

”Good morning, sweetheart.“ Amy said with a smile on her face

”Hi, Mommy.“ Mike answered back as she kissed his cheek

”What do you want for breakfast, buddy?“ Jake asked Mike as he walked over to look in the fridge

”Can I have a custard?“ Mike responded sweetly

Jake turned to Amy who turned back

”Come on. He loves that.“ she whispered to her husband

Jake nodded in agreement

”Sure, bud,“ Jake answered back to his son

”Which flavour? There’s original, chocolate, strawberry, banana, butterscotch——“ 

”When did you get all those?“ Amy asked with a confused look as she stared at the custard pots stacked on top of each other

”Last time me and Mike went shopping,“ Jake said back to his wife who moved her hair away from her eyes

”You know he loves custard. He didn’t say which one so we got one of each.“

Amy then turned to Mike and raised an eyebrow at him which made him giggle

”Silly Mommy!“ Mike says as he giggles

Amy gasped silently

”Did you just call Mommy silly?“ she asked jokingly

”Yeah!“ Mike giggled back

”You!“ Amy responded with a smile

Mike then laughed as Amy began poking his stomach repeatedly

”Mommy, stop! Please!“ Mike begged

Amy then decided to stop a few minutes later

”I love you, sweetie.“

****

”Ooh, it’s time for me to go.“ Amy said as she zipped her brown leather boots up

”Bye, Mommy.“ Mike said happily

”Bye, honey,“ Amy responded

”See you later. Hopefully Uncle Raymond will allow you to visit and enter the talent show.“

Amy then kissed Mike’s forehead, then kissed Jake

”Love you, babe.“ Jake said softly

”Love you too.“ Amy answered back as they kissed again

Then Amy unlocked the door and left

”Okay, buddy,“ Jake began as he picked Mike up

”Do you wanna play Pokémon Sword?“

”Yeah!“ Mike answered back

****

Amy then exhaled as she got off the elevator and walked over to her desk

”Hi everyone.“ Amy said to every person in the room

She was greeted happily by everyone but then Holt stepped out of his office unexpectedly

”Santiago,“ he started

”May I please speak with you in my office?“

”Of course.“ Amy responded as she walked over to Holt’s office

”Nice boots, girl.“ Gina started

”Don’t start.“ Amy answered sternly

Gina smirked in response

”Why did you want to see me, Captain?“ Amy asked after she closed the door behind her and pulled the blinds down

”You know our talent show that is happening later today?“ Holt questioned the beautiful woman

”Yeah. Course I do.“ Amy answered back as she tucked her hair behind her ear

”Okay, just checking,“ Holt replied with a straight face

”I was wondering if Mike wanted to enter. Because I know he has a lot of talent. Like, comedy, dancing, things like that.“ he then added surprisingly 

Amy was quite surprised that Holt had just said what she was about to ask

”Were you going to ask me that?“ Holt asked after a few minutes of silence

”Yes... I was,“ Amy answered back 

”That’s exactly what I was gonna ask.“ 

Raymond chuckled

”I read your mind. Let me guess what’s next? You’re wanting to ask me if Jake can come and visit, and bring Mike. The answer to that is yes.“ 

”How do you——“ 

”Kevin taught me,“ Holt cuts off unexpectedly

”He says the key to reading someone’s mind is to think about something you will most likely say.“

Amy nodded in agreement then turned around and left

”Now you’re thinking ”How does Kevin know all this?“ aren’t you?“ Holt called from his office

Amy smiled as she got her phone out of her bag

****

”Okay. Thanks, babe,“ Jake said happily as he was about to end the conversation with Amy on his phone

”See you there. It’s gonna be me against Mike. And all the rest.“ 

They both laughed as Jake hung up and put his phone is his hoodie pocket

”Buddy,“ Jake called to his son

”Yeah?“ Mike called back to match volume

Jake chuckled

”Mommy just called to tell me that Uncle Raymond says you can be in the talent show.“ he added as he walked into the living room to see his son watching Pokémon on Netflix.

”Yay!“ Mike yells as he hops off the couch and jumps into his father’s arms who starts to laugh

”Do you wanna play Super Smash Bros against me?“ he then asks randomly since Jake knows he always loses against Amy, but Amy always loses against Mike.

”Sure.“ Jake says after a few seconds of thinking

Mike was Shulk and Jake was Wario, Amy’s best character was Peach.

”You ready?“ Jake asks with a raised eyebrow

Mike nodded

”Let’s go!“ he adds

****

Jake and Mike were both at one life left, Mike had picked Pokémon League as the battlefield

They had added Sonic as a CPU (Compressed Processing Unit) but was eliminated very quickly, and Jake was owning Mike

”Yeah, buddy,“ Jake says in a deep-like Bruce Willis voice as Wario gets on his bike in slow motion

”You wanna ride on my hog?!“ he added in the same voice

But he wasn’t looking where he was going, and ended up driving off the platform, and lost all three lives, which meant Mike had won

”No!“ Jake whined

”Yes!“ Mike celebrated as he did his victory dance

”I’ll remember this moment for the rest of my life.“

”I bet you will...“ Jake said frustratingly under his breath as he was embarrassed

”You excited to see Mommy in a few hours for lunch then the talent show?“ he then asks unexpectedly 

”Yeah!“ Mike answered back happily

”Course you are! Hopefully you’ll get to see the two of us in action.“

****

Jake pulled up in his usual parking spot at the Precinct: next to his wife’s car

Then he and Mike got out and went inside whilst carrying him

Jake then texted Amy with his free hand (since he was holding his son with the other) to let her know that they were currently in the elevator, coming up to the Nine-Nine, and that Mike had chosen McDonalds for lunch 

She was prepared for their arrival

Amy looked up from her desk when the elevator door opened to see Jake stepping out with Mike, smiling at the sight

”Hey, you guys.“ Amy says happily as she walks over to them

Jake lowers Mike down so he can run to his mother

”Mommy!“ Mike said at the same volume as he hugs Amy

”Awww,“ Amy made a big smile on her face as she stands up with Mike’s head leaning on his shoulder, then she bounces him up

”I love you so much you little goose.“ Amy added as she ran her finger down Mike’s nose and tapped it when she said ’goose‘.

Then Holt stepped out of his office unexpectedly

”Ah, Peralta, you’re here. And I see Mike is here too.“ he says with his normal look

”Yeah. We’re going to McDonalds for lunch.“ Amy answered back

”I hope you have a wonderful time,“ Holt says with a surprising smile that appears unexpectedly

”And Mike, good luck in the talent show.“ he added kindly

”Let’s go.“ Jake says as the three of them head for the elevator

”Wait,“ Holt says from his office as the three of them turn around

”Can me and Kevin come?“ he adds as he chuckles

Amy and Jake chuckled along

”We’ll get you two some Big Macs.“ Jake says to the two men in Raymond’s office

”Us too?“ Scully and Hitchcock ask together

”No!“ Amy and Jake say together along with Raymond and Kevin

”Not after last time.“ Rosa says as she stands next to the elevator

”Let’s get us some beef and fat!“ Jake cheers unexpectedly as the elevator doors close a few seconds after they step inside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed the fourth chapter guys!!


	5. January 2nd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Hello,“ Raymond said into his microphone
> 
> ”And welcome to our precinct’s talent show.“
> 
> Everyone clapped and cheered but stopped when Holt held his hand out
> 
> ”Now let’s start things off with Jake Peralta and Charles Boyle singing Backstreet Boys - I Want It That Way.“ he added

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the fifth chapter guys!!

”Hello,“ Raymond said into his microphone

”And welcome to our precinct’s talent show.“

Everyone clapped and cheered but stopped when Holt held his hand out

”Now let’s start things off with Jake Peralta and Charles Boyle singing Backstreet Boys - I Want It That Way.“ he added

Jake and Charles then walked to the front gate, holding microphones 

Then the song began playing

****

”’Cause I want it that way.“ Jake sang softly as the song came to an end

Then everyone clapped and cheered for their amazing performance

****

”Thank you, Hitchcock and Scully for that ”comedy,“ Holt said around 25 minutes later

”Now, it’s time for our final performance, by a young man, son of Detective Peralta and Santiago. My nephew: Mike Peralta.“ he added

Everyone clapped and cheered as Mike made his way to where the microphone was: in Terry’s hand

Terry handed it to Mike who took it, adding a few deep breaths

Terry then patted his shoulder a few times 

”Good luck, Mike.“ he whispered as he walked over to his wife and kids

Mike then spun around and Bars and Melody - Waiting for the Sun began to play

****

”Waiting for the Sun.“ he sang with his eyes closed

Everyone then clapped and cheered as they did a standing ovation

Mike was overwhelmed and started to cry

So Amy walked over to Mike and lifted him up and kissed his cheek, then walked back over to where Jake, Gina, and Rosa were.

”That was incredible, buddy.“ Jake said a few minutes later as he rubbed Mike’s back as they sat in the break room with Mike cuddling into his mother as he was still overwhelmed

”Thanks, Daddy.“ Mike answered back

”You were amazing, honey.“ Amy says happily as she kissed the top of Mike’s head

”Your singing was beautiful.“ Gina says from across the table as she looks at her phone

”I hope you win.“ Rosa adds

”Come on everyone,“ Charles calls from the entrance

”It’s time for the results. Jake, you ready to win?“ he adds

”Woah, easy Charles,“ Jake cuts off

”Don’t forget Mike’s performance singing Bars and Melody——.“

”Who cares?“ Charles rudely interrupts

”Us two and Nikolaj are definitely going to make the Top three!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys enjoyed the fifth chapter!!


	6. January 4th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Okay,“ Terry started once the clapping settled down 
> 
> ”We are left with two acts: Mike Peralta, and Jake & Charles. Everyone has been amazing. And now it comes down to this,“ he added
> 
> ”The winner of the Nine-Nine precinct talent show is...“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the sixth chapter guys!!

A few hours after all the acts had performed, it was time for the results

”Thank you all so much for waiting,“ Holt began

”It is now time for the moment you’ve all been waiting for: the results. To find out who our winner is of the Nine-Nine talent show.“ he added

”Let’s welcome back all eight of today’s acts,“ Terry says into his microphone

”They are....“

Raymond turned to Kevin who played the instrumental music of One Direction - Best Song Ever

”Jake & Charles!“ Terry yelled

Jake and Charles waved happily

”Floorgasm!“ Holt yelled 

Gina’s ex-dance group who kicked her out in Season 2 Episode 4 - Halloween II waved happily as Gina inhaled slowly and heavily

”Cagney & Lacey Jeffords!“ Terry yelled with a smile

Cagney & Lacey waved as they held hands together

”Nikolaj Boyle!“ Holt yelled

Nikolaj then waved as he smiled at his mother who smiled back 

”Cheddar the dog!“ Terry yelled

Cheddar barked happily as Kevin held him on his lead

Luckily Amy brought her allergy pills

”Code Three!“ Holt yelled

Three female police officers waved happily as they smiled

”Hitchcock & Scully!“ Terry yelled as he cursed under his breath

Hitchcock & Scully smiled as everyone clapped sarcastically, wishing that they had never taken part

”And Mike Peralta!“ they both yelled 

Everyone clapped and cheered a tiny bit louder due to the fact that Mike had crushed his fear of performing in front of loads of people

”Okay,“ Holt started

”Only three of these acts can make the top three, but only one of those acts can win.“ 

”It’s time to find out who has made our top three and who has reached the end of the line,“ Terry added

Kevin then played the soundtrack of Britain’s Got Talent - The Results

”In no particular order,“ Holt began

”Floorgasm,“ he added

”You....“

There was silence for around 5 seconds

”Are not in the top three.“ 

Gina’s ex-dance group frowned as they walked away with everyone clapping and cheering, as Gina smirking as if she had got her revenge...

”Hitchcock and Scully,“ Terry began

”You,“ he added

”Are not in the top three.“

Hitchcock and Scully sulked as they walked away with everyone snickering as it was obvious that would happen

”Nikolaj Boyle,“ Holt began

”You,“ he added

”Are not in the top three.“

Nikolaj sighed as he walked over to Genevieve as everyone clapped and cheered, but she and Charles were just as surprised as each other

”Cheddar the dog,“ Terry began

”You,“ he added

Kevin and Raymond both closed their eyes

”Are in the top three!“ he yelled

Everyone clapped and cheered as Cheddar took one step forward with Kevin behind him

”Code Three,“ Holt started 

”You,“

The three female cops held hands and squeezed them tightly 

”Are not in the top three.“ he added

Everyone clapped as Code Three walked away in sadness

”Jake & Charles,“ Holt began 

”You,“ he added

Jake looked up to see his wife with her fingers crossed

”Are in the top three!“ he yelled

Jake and Charles slapped fists as they hugged each other as everyone clapped and cheered as the two friends took one step forward

”Okay, we are down to two acts remaining,“ Terry began

”Cagney & Lacey Jeffords, and Mike Peralta,“ he added

”Only one of you can be in the top three, the final act that is in the top three of the Nine-Nine talent show is...“

Terry and Raymond were trying to figure out who the audience wanted in the top three between Terry’s twin daughters, or Jake and Amy’s son

Luckily Kevin managed to work it out and said the name the audience wanted to be in the top three to his husband

Raymond thanked Kevin and then yelled

”Mike Peralta!“

Mike placed his hands over his mouth as he was shocked

”Congratulations to Mike,“ Terry started

"Commiserations to Cagney & Lacey, girls’, you have been absolutely amazing, you have made me and your mom proud, as have everyone else here, ladies and gentlemen, give it up for the most talented acts in the Nine-Nine!“

Everyone clapped and cheered as Jake and Charles, Kevin and Cheddar, and Mike stood next to each other

”Okay, Jake & Charles, Cheddar the dog, and Mike Peralta, you have been voted our top three by everyone here,“ Holt began

”In third place of the Nine-Nine talent show is....“

There was silence for a few seconds until Holt said into the microphone 

”Cheddar the dog!“

Everyone clapped and cheered as Cheddar woofed and was stroked by Kevin and Raymond, then they both walked away

”Okay,“ Terry started once the clapping settled down 

”We are left with two acts: Mike Peralta, and Jake & Charles. Everyone has been amazing. And now it comes down to this,“ he added

”The winner of the Nine-Nine precinct talent show is...“

Holt gave Terry an envelope that had the winner’s name inside

He opened it, looked at the name and yelled

”Mike Peralta!!“

Mike hid his face in his hands and fell down onto the floor as Jake and Charles clapped along with everyone else

”Congratulations Mike,“ Terry started

”But Jake and Charles, commiserations, you were so close, but second place overall, how do you feel?“ he asked

”We feel very proud of ourselves,“ Charles began

”And I feel quite embarrassed about the fact that I lose to my own son.“ Jake teased as everyone burst out laughing

”But apart from that, we’ve enjoyed ourselves.“

”I’ll bet you have, Jake & Charles, everyone!!“

Everyone cheered as Jake and Charles walked I over to where Amy was

Terry then turned to Mike who slowly got up

”What has just happened?!“ he asked as he breathed heavily

”You’ve won!“ Terry answered back

”I can’t believe it.“ Mike then smiled 

”In fact, your performance was so good, what do you think about another song?!“ Terry asked

Everyone cheered

”Okay!“ Mike said as he knew the answer, then everything got set up

Gina and Rosa joined the three adults at Jake’s desk

”That’s so amazing for Mike to win.“ Rosa said with a smile 

”It’s unbelievable!“ Gina adds

”Yeah,“ Amy answered back

”It sure is.“ she adds as she smiles at her son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed the sixth chapter guys!!


	7. January 12th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”NYPD, GET——“ Jake yelled but suddenly stopped as he and Charles turned around the corner to see the criminal in pain
> 
> He groaned repeatedly
> 
> ”Mike, what happened?“ Jake asked his son who was pointing a Nerf gun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the seventh chapter guys!!

”’Kay, you ready?“ Jake asked his best friend as they sat in the vehicle, waiting for the moment to strike

”I sure am!“ Boyle answered back with a smile as he pulled off his shades

”But just one quick question,“ he added

”Yeah?“ 

”Where’d Mike go?“ Charles asked

”He’s playing with his Nerf gun behind a building. We’ve got walkie talkies, so I know where he is at all times. And——“

”That’s our guy!!“ Boyle screamed as they both got out of the car and chased the suspect

”Prepare the SUV,“ the unidentifiable man wearing a black ski mask yelled as he ran around the corner of a building

”Let’s go,“ Jake yelled as they ran at high speed

”To the swamp!“ Boyle yelled at the same volume 

”Shrek?!“ Jake asks as they slow down

”Got bored,“ Charles answered back

”Wanted to say something.“ 

”Let’s go!“ he then yelled as the two of them ran 

Jake and Charles then sped around the corner of the building

”NYPD, GET——“ Jake yelled but suddenly stopped as he and Charles turned around the corner to see the criminal in pain

He groaned repeatedly

”Mike, what happened?“ Jake asked his son who was pointing a Nerf gun

”Firing my Nerf gun.“ Mike said back to his Dad

”Did you shoot him?“ Charles asked with a concerned look 

”I didn’t mean to.“ Mike answered back as he started to feel guilty

”He got me right in the balls!“ the masked man yelled

”Directly?“ Boyle stupidity asked 

”Yeah!!! Two bullets on both!!! It hurts!!!“ the criminal screamed

”THIS IS AWESOME!!!“ Jake yelled as he threw his arms up in victory

”Hey!“ the masked man yelled

”I’m in pain here!“

”Oh, don’t worry,“ Jake answered back 

”You’ll feel a lot better when you step inside that prison cell!“

The unidentifiable criminal then got up and attempted to run but Mike loaded the gun and fired

The man then got down in pain

”OW!!! NOT IN THE BALLS AGAIN!!!“

”You know what they say,“ Charles started as he put the handcuffs on the criminal’s hands

”Three strikes,“ Jake began

”You’re out!“ Mike added to finish the sentence

****

”We’re back!“ Jake called as he got off the elevator whilst holding Mike and a bag of pastries and Charles holding the criminal

”Hey, baby.“ Amy says happily as she walks over to them and takes her son from Jake’s arms

”Mommy!“ Mike says at the same volume

Amy then chuckles as she kissed Mike’s cheek multiple times

”I love you so much, honey.“ she then whispers with a smile

”Can I take him back?“ Jake asked his wife with a raised eyebrow

”Sure!“ Amy answers back as Jake takes him back from his mother’s arms

”Peralta, Boyle,“ Holt began as he stepped out of his office with Kevin beside him

”I heard you two just arrested that criminal who is wanted in seven states,“ he added

”Raymond and I are very pleased with how you took that armed man down,“ Kevin chimes in happily

”Very impressive.“

”Actually— —“ Charles began but gets cut off

”Don’t, Charles.“ Jake interrupts as he bounces Mike back up

”I’m sure they’d love to hear what really happened.“ Charles adds to make a point

”Hear what?“ Rosa asks from the break room as Gina stands next to her

Jake exhaled

”Tell them. I don’t care.“ he says firmly 

”We stopped at the bakery on the way back— —“ Charles began 

”Not that!“ Jake interrupts again

”Stop interrupting Jake!“ Terry yelled from his desk

”Oh, right, right,“ Boyle says with a embarrassed look 

”It was Mike who took him down.“ 

There was silence

Then Holt clapped slowly, along with Kevin around 5 seconds later

Gina, Terry, and Rosa then followed with impressed looks

”Thank you, thank you!“ Scully called from his and Hitchcock’s desks

”We really appreciate your support on our ”Who can eat the most desserts in 23 hours and 59 minutes? contest!“ Hitchcock added

”Not that!“ Holt called back

”Continue, Peralta.“ Kevin added

”So Mike was behind a building playing with his Nerf gun, we had walkie talkies to keep in touch,“ Jake started

”Me and Jake were chasing the criminal after a few minutes of waiting in the car, and the second we see him run around the corner of the building Mike’s at,“ Charles added

”We hear him groaning. And then Mike told us that he fired two Nerf bullets right into his balls, and— —“

”That’s enough, Boyle.“ Holt cut off

”He was shot four times,” Charles adds

”Twice when he attempted to escape the first time and twice when he attempted to run when I put the handcuffs on him. All thanks to Mike.“

”That’s very impressive.“ Kevin says proudly 

”No it’s not!!!“ the man called from the inside of the small blue cell next to the break room as he held the bars

”My balls are still hurting and now I’m wearing underwear!“

”Quiet, you!!“ Holt yelled

”You’re going to be in that prison cell for a l-o-o-o-o-ng time!!“ Rosa added as she walked over to Amy and stood next to her

”So, Mike’s the one who put the case to a close?“ Terry asked after a few seconds of silence

”He sure is!“ Jake answered back as Amy kissed Mike’s cheek

”How is that even possible?“ Hitchcock rudely asks with a mouthful of nachos with melted cheese

Everyone then protested different complaints

”Alright, I’ll swallow!!“ Hitchcock yelled as he swallowed the nachos

”That’s not what we meant, you idiot!“ Gina complained

****

A few minutes later Jake knocked on Holt’s door and opened it to see him and Raymond sitting at Holt’s desk

”Hey,“ he started

”Sorry, I’m interrupting something, I just brought you two a special treat.“

”You’re not interrupting anything, Peralta,“ Raymond answered back

”We’re just looking at videos of ridiculous reasons why people called 911,“ Kevin added

”It’s very funny!“

”That’s great,“ Jake replied 

”Anyway, as I said earlier, we stopped at the bakery Amy cannot get enough of those doughnuts of after we arrested the guy Mike took down. And we got you two some plain scones. Since you said to Kevin, Captain, after he threw your pie in the trash that Thanksgiving,“ he added as he was about to do his impression of Holt

”There’s nothing better than a plain scone!“ he quoted as he did his voice impression

Kevin chuckled

”Did you just chuckle at Peralta’s impression of the Captain of his Precinct?“ Holt asked his husband

”I might have. But it was very good. One of the very best I’ve ever heard in a long time,“ Kevin replies to his husband

”Because back when you were a detective they kept doing impressions as a way to mock you, I’ll stop there.“

”Yes, you will,“ Raymond answered back with a straight face

”Anyway, Peralta. That was a very good impression. Peralta, you’re a genius.“ 

”Oh, my gosh!“ Jake gasped as he placed his hands over his mouth after he placed the bag of plain scones on Holt’s desk

”You said it.“

”I heard you practicing with Mike in his bedroom.“ Raymond answered back

****

A few hours later Jake knocked on Holt’s office to let him know that he was taking Mike home and that Amy would be leaving a few hours after they did, and that he had a surprise for him

”Hey, Cap-i-tan,“ Jake sang as he stepped inside happily

”Yes, Peralta, what do you want?“ Holt asked as he took his glasses off and put them down on his desk

”I just came to let you know that me and Mike are gonna head back home and that Amy will be leaving a few hours after we do. And that— —“

”You want to make a bet with Raymond, Amy, and Gina so that when it’s Halloween, one of us will already be the Ultimate Detective/Genius at midnight, don’t you?“ Kevin cuts off as he sits in the corner

Jake paused in embarrassment

”Is this true, Peralta?“ Holt asked sternly

Jake then exhaled

”Yeah, that’s exactly what I want,“ Jake answered back

”Kevin is right...“ he added

”Well, I accept.“ Holt said unexpectedly as he and Jake shook hands

”It’s on like Donkey Kong!“

****

”Bye, Mommy!“ Mike said happily as he hugged his mother

”Bye, honeybear,“ Amy answered back as she kissed his cheek

”I’ll see you later tonight. And be good for Daddy.“ she added with a smile

”Don’t say that,“ Jake chimes in as he picks his son up

”He’s always good. And don’t forget.“ he added

”Of course I won’t,“ Amy replied

”I may be your wife. But tomorrow, I’m gonna be like your worst nightmare.“ she added with an evil laugh for a few seconds

Jake then did the wolf whistle

”I’m really scared!“ he mockingly added

”Really?“ Amy whispered

”No...“ Jake whispered back as he walked over to the elevator with Mike in his arms

Then they stepped inside, and waved at Amy as the doors closed

There was silence for a few seconds

”You are scared, aren’t you, Daddy?“ Mike asked his father surprisingly

”I’m absolutely terrified!“ Jake answered quickly

Amy sighed at the sight of the closed elevator doors

”You miss him already, don’t you?“ Gina asked as she stood next to her while holding her coffee with her hand on her hip and made her flinch

”I do.“ Amy answered back

”But tomorrow night, you are gonna lose, baby!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed the seventh chapter guys!!


	8. January 25th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”It’s heist time.“ he whispered hoping not to wake his wife up
> 
> ”But this one is early!!“ Amy shouted as Jake screamed and turned around in horror to see Amy sitting up in bed, wide awake.
> 
> ”Did you really think I’m gonna let you steal my chance on becoming the ultimate champion?!“ she asked sternly
> 
> ”I deserve it more than you do,“ Jake answered back at the same volume
> 
> ”But I’m already dressed.“ Amy pointed out as she pulled the duvet away from her to reveal her wearing one of Jake’s favourite outfits by her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy chapter number eight guys!!
> 
> I spent almost three weeks working on this!!

Jake’s alarm went off at 3AM, and he was ready.

He turned it off and grinned

”It’s heist time.“ he whispered hoping not to wake his wife up

”But this one is early!!“ Amy shouted as Jake screamed and turned around in horror to see Amy sitting up in bed, wide awake.

”Did you really think I’m gonna let you steal my chance on becoming the ultimate champion?!“ she asked sternly

”I deserve it more than you do,“ Jake answered back at the same volume

”But I’m already dressed.“ Amy pointed out as she pulled the duvet away from her to reveal her wearing one of Jake’s favourite outfits by her

”I’ve even got my black leather boots on.“ she added as she pulled the zip up on one of them

”Well, so am I,“ Jake answered back as pulled his side of the duvet off to reveal him wearing his grey hoodie, jeans, and trainers.

”I even made breakfast,“ he added as he pulled the duvet away even further to reveal a plate with egg yolk all over the plate and nothing else

”Where’s my sausage, bacon, and eggs?“ he questioned

”In my belly,“ said a voice from the corner

Amy and Jake both screamed as the lamp on the bedside table turned on as they both saw Holt sitting in a chair that Amy and Jake had placed at the side of the room

”It’s heist time!“ he shouted

”I love Halloween!!“ Jake yelled

”But this year’s heist is early, Jake,“ Gina corrected from the bedroom door

”Because you are too impatient to wait until October. And I’m the defending champion.“ she added

”Mike’s birthday is in October.“ Jake stupidly said to change the subject

”We all know that Mike’s birthday is October 12th. His favourite day of the year.“ Amy said to her husband

”Anyway, I just hope you guys are ready to lose when I become the ultimate champion in 24 hours at midnight tonight.“ Jake called out 

”Well, I’ve got my car keys,“ Gina responded as she held the keys to her Ford in her hand

”And I’ve slashed one of your tires each.“ she added as she held a knife in her other hand as she turned around and ran out

The others heard the car start a few minutes later to see Gina drive away while doing the peace sign while sticking her tongue out

”Son of a bitch!!“ Holt yelled

****

”Alright, everyone, as you know tonight is the night of the early Halloween heist,“ Terry began as everyone turned to him in the briefing room

”But this year, an anonymous source has informed me, that there will be no teams this year, because they want to win. So I’m guessing it’s either Holt, Jake, Amy, or Gina.“ he added

”What?!“ Jake, Holt, Amy, and Gina yelled one confusement 

”How is that fair?!“ Gina yelled in protestment 

Terry pulled a straight face at the four of them

”Because neither me, Rosa, and Charles, or Hitchcock and Scully, want to take part. This heist is our break,“ Terry replied 

”And the anonymous source says that’s fair too.“ he added

”Well, I guess the winners of the past heists will be working on their own to become the champion of the ultimate Detective/Genius.“ Jake said as he put his hands down on his desk a few minutes after the briefing was over

”Sounds fair to me,“ Charles called from his desk

Jake, Amy, Holt, and Gina turned towards him in confusement 

”It makes me stressed.“ Boyle added 

”That makes sense.“ Rosa called from the gate as he sipped her herbal tea

Everyone nodded in agreement

”Where’s Mike?“ Gina asked Jake and Amy from her desk as she looked at her phone screen

”He’s on the Nintendo Switch in one of those rooms we use for like parties and stuff like that.“ Jake answered back

”He’s also brought his Lego, and the charger for the Switch.“ Amy added

”Nice.“ Gina answered back with a smile 

”Attention, squad,“ Holt began loudly from his office as everyone turned to him

”I’ve just received word that the anonymous source will be taking part in tonight’s early Halloween heist. It seems him/her has a score to settle.“ 

”We’d better watch out then,“ Amy said from her desk

”That ”anonymous source“ could be anyone in this room.“ she added as she stacked her paperwork in a pile

”I’m just gonna go check on Mike.“ she said a few seconds later

”Have fun.“ Rosa called as she took another sip of her herbal tea

”Good luck.“ Scully called from his desk

Amy paused as she and everyone turned to Scully in confusement 

”What?!“ Holt yelled as he sat at his desk in his office

”What does that even mean?!“ he added

”I have no idea...“ Scully answered back as he was ashamed of himself 

Amy then left to check on her son 

****

She walked in to see Mike playing Pokémon Sword on the Nintendo Switch and was having a wonderful time

”Hi, honey.“ she said as she entered and closed the door

”Mommy!“ Mike answered back as he put the Switch down and ran towards his mother

Amy smiled as she lifted her son up in the air with an open mouth smile as she kissed his nose, then sat down on the couch with him in her arms as she began to rock him gently

”Having fun?“ she then asked as she stroked her son’s hair

”Yeah,“ Mike answered back

”I just caught a Dreepy!“ 

”Awesome!“ Amy replied to her son

”Can I see?“ 

Mike then handed Amy the Nintendo Switch who smiled at the sight of a small Pokémon which was a Ghost and Dragon type

”That’s cute,“ she said after looking at it for a few seconds 

”Can I see your team?“ 

Mike then showed Amy his Pokémon Sword team

It was:

Rillaboom - Grass  
(At the moment being a Thwackey)  
Toxitricity - Electric + Poison  
(At the moment being a Toxel)  
Corviknight - Steel + Flying  
(At the moment being a Corvisquire)  
Coalossal - Fire + Rock  
(At the moment being a Carkol)  
Dragapult - Ghost + Dragon  
(At the moment being a Dreepy)  
Frosmoth - Ice + Bug  
(At the moment being a Snom)

”That’s an amazing team, sweetie,“ Amy responded happily as she was impressed

”I love it so much.“ she added as she kissed his cheek

”Good luck with the rest of the game.“ Amy said after a few seconds of silence as she got up and left the room 

”Thanks, Mommy!“ Mike answered back with a smile

Amy then kissed the crown of Mike’s head

”Love you, baby.“ she said as she left the room 

****

It had just turned 8PM, and Jake, Holt, Amy, and Gina were ready to begin.

”Good luck to— —“ Holt called from his office

”Thanks, Captain!“ Jake called from his desk

”I wasn’t finished,“ Holt yelled in anger

”I was saying good luck to the winner, a.k.a: me.“ he added

”I don’t think so, sir. Because the anonymous source has hidden the plaque in a random spot.“ Gina responded from her desk 

Holt walked out of his office slowly as he, Jake, and Amy turned to her in suspicion

”Don’t look at me, I didn’t hide it. I just did that when I won. So I have the feeling that’s what the ”anonymous source“ has done. And I have the feeling it’s Terry.“ Gina replied

”Why me?“ Terry asked from his desk as he ate his yoghurt

”Because you don’t like these heists.“ Jake responded as he folded his arms 

”You never have.“ Charles said as he joined in from his desk

Terry didn’t answer since he was frustrated

”Sharon is coming over in a few hours, and she’s bringing Cagney and Lacey. Because we’re taking ‘em to one of their favourite restaurants.“ 

”Well, I hope you four will have fun.“ Holt called from his office

”Oh, we will,“ Terry answered back with a smile

”Terry’s gonna enjoy this.“ he added 

****

It had just turned 9PM and Jake was in the storage room, rummaging through drawers as he had a feeling that the plaque was, and Amy was looking in the break room, Holt looking in the briefing room, and Gina searching the women’s restroom

”Whoever this ”anonymous source“ is, is very good at hiding the plaque.“ Jake said to himself as he continued rummaging

Holt searched and searched, but couldn’t see the plaque anywhere, but luckily, Cheddar was helping him with his sniffing.

Amy was trying her best as she looked in the break room, crawling on her hands and knees as she turned her head slowly and carefully

Gina had just walked out of the stall as she had just checked the toilets to see no sign of the plaque 

Nobody could find it

But then Scully fell to the ground unexpectedly with Hitchcock dropping his macaroni and cheese as he was shocked at the sight

Jake, Amy, and Holt ran over to see what had happened with Hitchcock kneeling next to his friend’s body 

”What’s happened to Scully?“ Jake asked as he checked his breathing

”He’s having a heart attack,“ Hitchcock answered back

”I’ve never seen it like this before.“ he added as he panicked

”Hitchcock, calm down,“ Jake responded

”He’s still got pulse. He just needs rest, because it might just be a stitch.“ he added

Then the five of them, (including Gina) carried Scully into the break room and placed him down on the couch

”Hey, Genevieve,“ Charles called loudly but then quietened down 

”You okay?“ he added

”Quiet down, Charles!“ Amy called from the break room as she pulled her shirt down

”Sorry.“ Boyle replied as he arched his eyebrow

”He’s acting weird.“ Holt whispered as everyone stood up straight

”I think he’s just acting like himself, sir,“ Jake replies to the captain of the Nine-Nine

”He always yells loudly when he’s on the phone with Genevieve, and when he apologises, he arches an eyebrow as he turns around.“ he added

”Very strange.“ Holt responded as he was suspicious

”Yeah, wonder what’s up.“ Jake added 

*****

It had just turned 22:15 PM and time was running out for the four of them were running out of time quite quickly, and they were trying they best

Holt smelt something rather strange in his office, like the smell of air freshener, and was about to turn around when the power went out and he stood as still as a statue until he grabbed his torch from his desk, turned it on, and exhaled. But the smell of air freshener had gone away...

”A-ha!“ Gina called as she looked in the trash can and walked out happily while holding the plaque 

”Hey, losers,“ she and Jake yelled at the same time as they entered the main office

”Look what I— —“ they both added as they paused at each other in confusement

”Do you have?“ Jake started

”Yeah, but that’s— —“ Gina responded

”Hey, suckers!!“ Amy began 

”Look what— — What?! I have the plaque!“ she added as she was just as confused as the two of them were

”Yeah, babe, so do we.“ Jake replies to his wife with a straight face 

”You three don’t have the plaque,“ Holt called as he stepped out of his office

”Cheddar!“ he added but there was no dog 

”Strange. I wonder where Cheddar is. I did hear a click when the blackout occurred and — —“ 

”What blackout?“ Amy asked as she placed her hand on her hip

”We didn’t experience any ’blackout’, sir.“ Gina added with air quotes

”But, I-I-I, I,“ Holt stuttered as he was confused as he got his phone out which was on 5% 

”What?! It was charging and now it’s on 5%?! What is going on?!“ he yelled

”I don’t know,“ Rosa said from her desk as she switched her phone off 

”It’s strange.“ 

Everyone then turned to her slowly

”Are you lying to us, Rosa?“ Gina asked with a raised eyebrow

”What? No,“ Rosa responded

”I’ve experienced it before. It’s so annoying.“ she added

”Alright, Diaz.“ Holt answered back

****

The time was 23:50 four of them only had ten minutes left, and they were searching everywhere to find the real plaque, when everyone’s text tone went off

It was from Terry and it said ”Guys, Mike’s just been stabbed!! Me, Sharon, and Cagney and Lacey are healing Mike at Jake and Amy’s. We’ve arrested the guy who stabbed him. Come over now, we need your help!!“

Jake and Amy started freaking out until Holt yelled at the married couple

”Santiago, stop acting like a child. Peralta, that’s enough!!“

”Mike’s been stabbed!“ Amy yelled

”Come on!!“ Jake yelled as the two of them ran with Gina and Holt behind them.

But when they ran to the elevator, it said ”OUT OF ORDER“.

”No!! The elevator can’t be out of order!!“ Amy yelled

”Guess we’ll have to go down the stairs." Holt responded loudly

”Hey, where’d Rosa go?“ Jake asked unexpectedly as there was no sign of Rosa at her desk

”Maybe she’s at our house too! Come on!“ Amy yelled as the four of them ran down the stairs

****

When Jake, Holt, Amy, and Gina got to their destination, they immediately got out of the car and unlocked the door as quick as they could

They saw everyone else in their living room 

”Hey!“ Amy yelled fiercely

”Hey.“ Terry smiled 

”’Sup?“ Charles added 

”Don’t ”’Sup“ us!“ Holt yelled with air quotes

”We have two minutes left, and we know one of you idiots has the plaque!“ Gina chimes in

”We actually don’t have the plaque.“ Rosa pointed out

”Then who— —“ Jake started but froze when the timer on his phone went off

They had run out of time

”Who has the plaque?!“ Jake yelled at the people sitting in the living room

Then the power went out for a few seconds and a voice unexpectedly said

”I do!“ 

The power turned back on and Jake, Raymond, Amy, and Gina turned around and saw Mike smiling as he held the real plaque 

”Bing-pot, losers!“ he added

”Honey?“ Amy started as she was confused as much as the other three

”It was you?“ Gina added

”Yes,“ Jake responded as he walked over to his son

”Me and my teammate pulled this off together! We fooled you all!“

”No we weren’t!!“ Mike answered back to his Dad

”Get back on the loser side, loser! Go join the other losers, punk!“ he added as Jake walked back to the other three in embarrassment

”Woah, callin’ us four, losers?“ Gina protested 

”Indeed I am! Because you are!“ Mike replied 

”Alright, stop!“ Holt yelled

”Just tell us how you managed to pull this off.“ he added 

”Alright, let’s go back to last year, when Mommy and Daddy refused to let me carve a pumpkin last Halloween,“ Mike started

”You know we don’t want you playing with knifes.“ Amy pointed out

”Ha, looks like this is on you.“ Gina laughed

”And you Auntie Gina forgot to put the correct amount of candles on my birthday cake last year,“ Mike said to the brunette

”You put three candles on the cake instead of four.“ he added

”Seems like this is on you three.“ Holt said happily to Jake, Amy, and Gina

”And you, Uncle Raymond, got me Pokémon Sword when I wanted Let’s Go: Eevee. I still love it though.“ Mike said to his Uncle

”Okay, time for how this was a success.“ Terry called from the couch to Mike

”Start with how you put the whole thing together.“ Jake said as he placed his arms on his hips

”Step one was asking everyone in this house apart from you four if they wanted to help me pull this off, and they agreed. Which is why Uncle Terry said there would be no teams.“ Mike began

”You were the anonymous source!“ Jake yelled as he pointed at his son 

”Wow, look who’s catching on.“ Mike teased

Jake, Amy, Holt, and Gina sighed heavily

”What about Terry saying that he was going to a nice restaurant with Sharon, Cagney, and Lacey?” Gina asked

”That was so I could wait for the words ”Terry’s gonna enjoy this.“ because that was the signal for me to figure out where you four would search to find the fake plaques to begin with.“ Mike answered back

”Where’d you hide them?“ Holt asked

”I hid them in the places you were all in to begin with, but camouflaged them really well,“ Mike replied to his uncle 

”What about Scully’s heart attack?“ Amy asked her son 

”That was so I could get enough time to hide the fake plaques in easier-to-find places,“ Mike responded to his mother

”And what about Charles calling Genevieve?“ Jake asked with a raised eyebrow

”He wasn’t talking to her at all. That was so I could spray air freshener that smelt like limes in Uncle Raymond’s office.“

”How did you know I’m a fan of lime scented air freshener?“ Holt asked as he was suspicious

”I told him.“ said a voice from behind that sounded extremely familiar to the four of them

”Kevin!“ Holt said sternly at the sight of his husband sitting in one of the chairs 

”I was also part of this.“ Kevin added proudly

”What about the blackout I experienced?“ Holt then asked a few seconds later

”When you sniffed out the scent, Uncle Terry switched off the power so Uncle Kevin could click his fingers and lure Cheddar out of the Precinct so it would be much harder for you. And it was perfect timing too.“ Mike said happily 

”What about my phone, which is now dead, when being on 5%, even though I charged it?“ Holt added

”Auntie Rosa turned the switch on the plug socket off and took the plug out. That’s why she said she’d experienced it before.“ 

”Nice acting, Diaz.“ Holt said to the black haired woman who sitting on one of the couches 

”Thanks, I appreciate your kind words.“ Rosa teased 

”But there’s one thing we still don’t get,“ Amy started as she did a double tuck

”What about the text that Terry sent that said you’d been stabbed?“ she added

”Terry didn’t send that.“ Terry called from the couch

”Then who did?“ Gina asked

”The same guy who I said earlier who wanted to carve a pumpkin on Halloween.“ Mike answered back to his Aunt

”It was you who sent the text!“ Jake called out as he pointed at Mike once again

”You sly son of a bitch!“ Jake added

”That is correct,“ Mike said as he grinned

”And that also gave enough time for Auntie Rosa to put the Out of Order sign on the working elevator which Cagney & Lacey had designed.“

”I knew something felt strange about that sign.“ Holt said with a straight face

”And now, here you all are, completely embarrassed because the ultimate champion on being the Ultimate Detective/Genius is me.“ Mike added as he held the real plaque with a tight grip

”He’s right.“ Amy responded 

”Guilty as charged!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed the eighth chapter guys!!


	9. January 28th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”If you don’t go to bed,“ Gina started as she got up off the couch and looked at the child placed on his mother’s hip
> 
> ”Then you won’t get any Oreos.“ she added
> 
> ”I love Oreos!!“ Mike protested

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy chapter number nine guys!!

”Bedtime, honey,“ Amy calls as she enters the living room to see Mike and Gina laughing as they were watching Buccaneer Bunny on Gina’s phone

”Watching Looney Tunes, are we?“ she said as she could tell Mike was enjoying Yosemite Sam getting wrecked on his own pirate ship

”Stalking your best friend and your son, are we?“ Gina answered back

”Using the ”are we“, are we?“ Amy replies to the brunette 

”Okay, you win.“ Gina then confessed as the episode of Bugs Bunny ended

”Thank you,“ Amy replied happily as she kissed Mike’s cheek

”As I was saying to this guy,“ she started as smiled at Mike who grinned back

”It’s bedtime.“ Amy added as she lifted Mike up and placed her beside her hip

”Mommy!“ Mike moaned

”If you don’t go to bed,“ Gina started as she got up off the couch and looked at the child placed on his mother’s hip

”Then you won’t get any Oreos.“ she added

”I love Oreos!!“ Mike protested

”Well, then, you should get some sleep,“ Amy answered back

”And in the morning, there will be Oreos for you, okay, sweetie?“ she added

”Okay.“ Mike responded as his mother bounced him back up with a smile

”Now you get some sleep, okay, baby?“ Gina chimes in as she smiles at the young child

”For your Mommy, and me?“ she added

Mike nodded in agreement

Gina then kissed her nephew’s cheek in response

”Let’s go.“ Amy whispered softly in Mike’s ear as they both turned around and went upstairs

****

A few minutes later, Amy had just helped Mike brush his teeth (just in case he made a mistake) and had gotten him in his pyjamas beforehand 

”Ready?“ Amy asked a few minutes after Mike spat out the water after rinsing his mouth

”I was born ready!“ Mike responded to his mother

Amy couldn’t help but chuckle at her son’s response

”You sure do make me laugh, honey.“ she chuckled as she kissed her son’s forehead

Then she carried Mike into his bedroom and placed him down onto his bed

”But are you ready to go to sleep?“ Amy asked unexpectedly

”Yeah,“ Mike answered back 

”Duh.“

Amy gasped as she laughed on the inside

”How dare you. I will— —“ she added but stopped when there was a knock at Mike’s bedroom door

Amy spun around as she tucked her hair behind her ear to see Captain Holt standing in the doorway

”Am I interrupting?“ Holt asked

”No, I was just putting Mike to sleep.“ Amy answered back 

”Okay,“ Holt replied

”I just wanted to say to Mike,“ he added as he walked in and turned to his nephew

”Congratulations on becoming the ultimate champion of the Ultimate Detective/Genius. I must say, when you were finished explaining your plan, I was very impressed.“

”I was too.“ Amy chimed in as she stroked Mike’s hair softly

”Now you get some sleep, okay, cutie?“ she coos to her child as she hands him his favourite stuffed animal and pulls the duvet over him

”That’s very sweet.“ Holt whispered as he knew that Mike had nodded off

”I know,“ Amy whispered back at the same volume

”It’s so heartwarming.“

Amy and Holt then walked carefully out of the room, and Amy then shut the door ever so slightly

”Well, that was very emotional.“ she said as she and Holt chatted in the master bedroom

”Yes, indeed it was,“ Raymond answered back

”I thought I was gonna cry.“ 

”That’s exactly what I always think.“ Amy adds

”Nice.“ Holt said with a straight face

Jake came in a few minutes later but was surprised to see Holt sitting with his wife on their bed

”Hey, Captain.“ Jake said as he entered and joined the two of them 

”Hello, Peralta.“ Holt replied

”Do you want a hot chocolate?“ Jake then asked kindly

”Sure, I’d love one.“ Holt answered back

”Alright, I’ll go make two hot chocolates.“ Jake cheerfully says with a smile as he got off the bed and made his way to the kitchen 

”Make that three, please.“ Amy teased as she raised her hand

”What am I gonna do with you?“ Jake teased back

”I don’t know,“ Amy answered back to her husband

”But what I do know, is that you are going to add whipped cream, marshmallows, and a flake, plus, a biscuit, since you love me so much.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed the ninth chapter guys!! Feel free to check out some of my other stories!!


	10. February 23rd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Hello, Raymond,“ Wuntch started as she entered Holt’s office with a straight face
> 
> ”Ready to get thrown out?“ she added
> 
> ”I don’t think so, Madeline,“ Holt began as he got up from his chair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoy the tenth chapter guys!!

”Santiago, I’m quite impressed with that drug dealer you have just arrested,“ Holt began as he walked over to Amy’s desk

”Not as impressed as when Mike took down that criminal by shooting him in his cock with a Nerf gun, but I still am quite impressed.“ 

”Thank you, Captain, here’s the paperwork.“ Amy responded as she handed the sheet to Holt

”Thank you, Santiago.“ Holt answered back as he walked away

Amy was so pleased that Mike managed to close a case at the age of four, she was still surprised about how though, she certainly wasn’t expecting to hear the reason from Boyle’s mouth that day

Then Holt walked out of his office unexpectedly as he had some bad news to report

”Everyone, I have some news to report,“ he began

”Wuntch is coming over to throw me out of the Nine-Nine. Apparently, it’s because of our quote ”lack of arrests“ unquote, and she’s blaming me. Which doesn’t even make any sense.“ he added

”That’s messed up, Captain,“ Terry began as he sat at his desk

”Has Wuntch heard about the criminal Mike took down?“ he then asked Holt as he put his yogurt pot down

”That’s a very good point, Jeffords, I don’t think she has,“ Raymond responded as he pointed to Terry

”I’ll tell her about...“ he added but stopped all of a sudden

”I have an idea as to what can change her mind,“ he said after a few seconds of silence

”Santiago, do you think Mike would enjoy singing for everyone tomorrow?“ he then asked Amy who had just stacked her paperwork

”I guess he would love to,“ Amy answered back

”He did win the talent show.“ she added with a smile

”It’s a good thing Cagney and Lacey aren’t here to hear those words come out your mouth, Santiago.“ Terry called from his desk as he got up and walked over to Holt

”Why not?“ Amy asked the sergeant

”They were really upset when they got eliminated,“ Terry answered back

”They were hoping it would’ve been them instead of Mike. When Sharon took them home afterwards, they just cried into their pillows.“ he added

”Dang, that’s deep.“ Rosa said from her desk

”Anyway, it’s Mike’s decision if he wants to sing for Wuntch to keep you from leaving us.“ Amy said a few seconds later

”That’s a fair point,“ Holt responded 

”I hope he’ll say yes.“ he added

”Me too,“ Amy answered back

”I’ll ask him when I get home. I guess Jake’s just picked him up from Preschool.“ she added

Then her phone made her text notification noise go off, since she had not switched it to silent mode

It was a text from Jake

”I was right.“ Amy happily said as she read the text message from her husband

****

”I’m back!!“ Amy called from the hallway as she stepped inside and closed the door behind her

”Mommy!“ Mike responded as he ran to his mother who lifted him up with a smile 

”Hey, sweetie,“ Amy added happily as she held him with one arm so she could tuck her hair behind her ear, then she kissed his cheek

”Did you have fun with Daddy?“ she asked her son as she bounced Mike back up to hold him with both arms

”Yeah, we sure did,“ Jake began as he joined the two of them in the hallway

”We just made pepperoni pizza and put it in the oven.“ he added

”Nice,“ Amy answered back as she smiled at her son

”Did you hear about— —“ she added

”Yeah, Wuntch is coming tomorrow to deal with Holt,“ Jake cuts Amy off as he knew the words that were about to come out of her mouth

”Terry called and explained the situation. There’s gotta be a way to change her mind.“ he added 

”Captain Holt suggested that Mike could sing for Wuntch tomorrow to change her mind,“ Amy said as she turned to her son

”Do you wanna sing for Uncle Raymond, honey?“ she added as she asked Mike 

”I don’t know,“ Mike answered back

”I’m still recovering from singing Bars and Melody - Waiting for the Sun in the talent show.“ he added

”Honey, you sang that beautifully in the talent show,“ Amy started

”And I’m sure everyone will love your singing again, baby.“ she added

”I don’t know.“ Mike said for the second time

”Okay, then I’ll sing,“ Jake teased

”Don’t Jake— —“ Amy started

”Waiting for the S-u-u-u-n, Waiting for the  
S-u-u-u-n— —“ Jake sang but then stopped so Mike could take his place

”Oh toni-i-i-ight,“ Mike sang beautifully as he held the note 

”I think we'll be alright, Waiting for the Sun, Waiting for the S-u-u-u-n, Waiting for the S-u-u-u-n.“ he added with a smile

Jake clapped his hands, and Amy tried, but it was hard as she was holding her son

”That was beautiful, sweetheart.“ Amy said happily instead of clapping, adding a kiss to the cheek

”Do you wanna sing for Uncle Raymond now, buddy?“ Jake asked his son as he mother rocked him up and down in her arms

Mike thought for a few seconds

”Yeah!“ he answered after a few seconds of silence

”Great,“ Jake answered back

”I’ll let Terry know.“ he added as he walked away and got his phone out

”You’re gonna do amazing, honeybear,“ Amy began as the two of them walked into the living room and sat down on the couch

”But the most important thing to rely on, is to make Uncle Raymond proud.“ she added as she kissed Mike’s nose

****

”Captain Holt,“ Terry began the next day as he opened the door to Holt’s office

”She’s here.“ he added

”Hello, Raymond,“ Wuntch started as she entered Holt’s office with a straight face

”Ready to get thrown out?“ she added

”I don’t think so, Madeline,“ Holt began as he got up from his chair 

”Have you heard about Gregorio Jackson?“ he asked as he folded his arms

”Yes, I have indeed. And I’m guessing he’s still out there, robbing banks.“ Madeline responded to her arch nemesis

”Well, you guessed wrong, you goat,“ Holt added

”Because he was taken down by my nephew, Mike.“ he added with a smile

”How old is he?“ Wuntch asked 

”Four.“ Holt answered back

”Who are his parents?“ Wuntch added

”Peralta and Santiago.” Holt added

”How did a four year old take that man down?“ Wuntch snapped unexpectedly

”With a Nerf gun, and he shot two bullets right in the— —“ 

”I’ve heard enough,“ Wuntch cut off

”Do you really think I’m going to believe such a stupid lie, Raymond? You are unbelievable!“

”My husband does not lie,“ Kevin said sternly from the corner of the office

Wuntch froze at the sight of Kevin staring at her in rage

”You’re shaking, aren’t you?“ Kevin added slowly

”What are you waiting for? Finish what you came for.“ Holt chimed in

”Nice try,“ Wuntch began with a grin

”There’s nothing that can make me change my mind.“ she added

But then Terry knocked on the door and stepped inside

”Sorry to interrupt, but Mike’s here.“ he said as he stepped out of the office

”Ah, time for the show to begin.“ Holt said happily as he followed Terry

****

”Hey, Rosie.“ Jocelyn began as she and her wife kissed

”Hey, you,“ Rosa responded as she smiled at the sight of her wife 

”You excited to listen to Mike sing?“ she added

”Yeah,“ Jocelyn answered back as she saw Mike hug Camila, then Karen

”It’s gonna be great. I’m still a bit annoyed that I missed the talent show.“ she added

”Don’t worry, it’s fine,“ Rosa answered back to her wife 

”Mike did win.“

”Yeah, that was pretty impressive.“ Jocelyn added

****

”Grandad!” Mike said happily as he hugged Victor after he hugged Camila, Karen, and Roger 

”Hello!“ Victor answered back as he rubbed Mike’s back softly and was then picked up by his mother a few seconds later

”We’re looking forward to hearing your singing.“ Roger added 

”Nice boots, girl.“ Karen said as Amy held Mike with one arm for a few seconds so she could pull the zip up on one of her brown leather boots

”Why does everyone say that?“ Amy asked as she bounced Mike back up

”Because you look awesome in knee high leather boots,“ Gina said from her desk

”And that nice floral shirt that goes with them.“ she added

”Okay.“ Amy answered slowly as she tucked her hair behind her ear

****

”Ready, Mike?“ Terry asked as he handed him a microphone

”Yes.“ Mike responded as he took some deep breaths 

”You’ll be fine,“ Terry added as he patted Mike’s shoulder

”Hello, everybody,“ Terry began a few minutes later after everything got set up

”Today, instead of work for a few minutes, we’re going to listen to Mike Peralta sing two of his favourite songs for everyone here, including Wuntch, who wants to throw Raymond Holt out.“ he added

Everyone then clapped as Terry walked away and started to play music through a speaker

Mike then spun around and Bars and Melody - Waiting for the Sun began to play

****

”Waiting for the Sun.“ he sang with his eyes open as the song came to an end

Everyone then clapped and cheered as they stood up on their feet

”Okay,“ Terry started once the noise had quietened down

”We’re just gonna take a small break for about five minutes, but when we get back, Mike will sing Black Gryph0n, Bassik - Better.“

****

5 minutes later, after everyone had congratulated Mike for singing with his eyes open the whole time, (mainly because he closes his eyes for most of his performances) it was time for Mike to sing once again

”Alright, we’ve heard Mike sing his first song, Bars and Melody - Waiting for the Sun,“ Terry started as everyone listened carefully

”And now we’re gonna listen to him sing Black Gryph0n, Bassik - Better.“ he added as everyone apart from Wuntch clapped

Mike took a deep breath as Black Gryph0n, Bassik - Better began to play

****

Everyone then immediately clapped and cheered as they stood up on their feet once again, being just as impressed with Mike as he sang Bars and Melody

Mike breathed heavily until the noise settled down

”Well, Raymond,“ Wuntch started as she walked over to Holt who was standing by Mike, shaking his hand

”You’re not being thrown out of this precinct for a while, now that I believe that this talented young man took down that criminal using a Nerf gun.“ she added as she smiled and shook hands with Mike

”Very well done, indeed, sir.“ 

Madeline then walked into the elevator and exhaled when the doors closed

****

”Buddy, that was absolutely amazing.“ Jake said a few hours later as the three of them sat on the couch after work was finished for the day, with Mike cuddling into Amy as he was a tiny bit overwhelmed

”You’re singing was beautiful, honey,“ Amy added as she kissed Mike’s head

”Grandma and Grandad, as well as Granny and Grandpa, said that was the best performance by you they’ve ever seen. You should be very proud of yourself, sweetie.“ she added

”I am.“ Mike responded as he smiled

”Great,“ Jake answered back as he ruffled Mike’s hair 

”That’s my boy!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed the tenth chapter guys!! Feel free to leave Kudos if you haven’t already, and feel free to check out some of my other stories!!


	11. March 16th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a misunderstanding at Mike’s Preschool today.“ Jake began 
> 
> ”Is Mike okay?“ Amy questioned as she was all ears
> 
> ”Yeah, do you want him to explain?“ Jake offered as Amy removed her winter coat and placed it on the coat rack, and not taking her black leather boots off
> 
> ”I think that would be best.“ Amy responded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the eleventh chapter guys!!

Amy was the first one awake and was pouring orange juice into a glass as she normally would every day.

She smiles when she hears the sound of Mike’s footsteps leaving her and Jake’s bedroom, and turning to the kitchen, with Amy smiling at him

”Mommy!“ Mike yelled happily as he ran towards her who was already crouching down for a hug

”Hi, sweetie,“ Amy answered back as she lifted Mike up and kissed his cheek

”Sleep okay?“

Mike nodded in response, which resulted in Amy giggling

”You’re so adorable, you know that, right?“ Amy teased as she grinned

”Of course I do!“ Mike protested

”Are you sure?“ Amy teased again 

”Yeah!“ Mike responded sternly

”Well, Mommy doesn’t believe you.“ Amy teased for the third time as she bounced Mike back up

Amy then started to kiss Mike’s cheek rapidly and repeatedly, smiling on the inside as Mike couldn’t stop laughing, even though he didn’t want to

”Please, Mommy, stop!“ Mike moaned as he couldn’t take it anymore

”Okay, sweetie, I’ll stop,“ Amy started as she stopped kissing her son’s cheek repeatedly

”But only because you said ”please“, and because I love you so much.“ she added as she pressed her lips to Mike’s cheek

****

”Jake, can I ask you something?“ Terry started as he approached Jake at his desk 

”Sure,“ Jake answered back with a happy face

”Hit me with it.“ he added

”Okay, I’m going to Goodwin’s on March 21st to get a birthday card and a gift for Sharon,“ Terry began 

”Since it’s her birthday on March 22nd.“ he added

”Sharon’s birthday is the same day as Mother’s Day?“

”That’s in the UK, man,“ Terry pointed out

”But, technically you are correct. Mother’s Day is March 22nd in the UK this year.“ he added as he smiled

”Anyway, I was wondering if you and Mike wanted to come so you could pick up a gift and a card for Amy. Since she loves the gifts you both give her for her birthday, Christmas, and especially Mother’s Day. But it’s obvious that she loves Mike’s gifts more.“

Jake grinned

”You’re right. It is obvious,“ Jake answered back to the sergeant

”But, yeah. I’m sure Mike will be happy to come with us.“ he added

****

”Did you have fun, today, buddy?“ Jake asked Mike as they stepped inside the house 

”Yeah,“ Mike responded to Jake happily

”But— —“ 

”Yep,“ Jake cuts off because he knows exactly what his son is going to say

”We’re obviously gonna have to tell Mommy about what happened today.“ he added

”I don’t wanna,“ Mike complained as Jake lowered him down onto the couch and sat next to him

”I’m scared.“ he added with a sad face

”Don’t worry, buddy, it’s gonna be okay,“ Jake answered back as he calmed Mike down

”It was all just a misunderstanding.“ he added 

****

”I’m back!“ Amy called as she took her front door key out and closed the door behind her, wearing the same outfit until the ending in The Venue

”Hey, Ames.“ Jake replies to his wife as he enters the hallway

”Hey, babe,“ Amy answered back with a smile as they kissed

But then Amy became suspicious when Jake had a troubled look on his face

”What’s wrong?“ she asked her husband in a stern tone

”What?“

”That face means something wrong happened, and you’re worried about my reaction,“ Amy added as she licked her lips

”So what happened?“ 

Jake sighed, it was obvious that there was no point lying, so he had to tell Amy what happened with Mike

”There was a misunderstanding at Mike’s Preschool today.“ Jake began 

”Is Mike okay?“ Amy questioned as she was all ears

”Yeah, do you want him to explain?“ Jake offered as Amy removed her winter coat and placed it on the coat rack, and not taking her black leather boots off

”I think that would be best.“ Amy responded

Jake and Amy then walked into the living room to see Mike frowning as he sat on the couch

“Do you want to tell Mommy what happened at school today?” Jake says with a straight face

“No,” Mike says softly, petulantly, his index finger swirling invisible patterns on the couch as he avoids Jake and Amy’s eyes.

“Mike.” Jake says sternly and when the boy looks up, Amy arches an eyebrow at him.

Mike sighs deeply and Amy has to put in good effort not to laugh at the boy’s antics as she pulls her black handbag back up to her shoulder

“I yelled at Chloe’s Mommy,” Mike finally confesses with a sheepish smile

“And?” Jake prompts

“And mistur Dixon,” Mike adds

“Why did you do that, honey?” Amy asks carefully, glancing quickly at Jake

“I didn’t mean to,” Mike says in a small voice. 

“What happened?” Amy questioned

“During recess Chloe kept trying to play with me and Dennis but we didn’t want to play with her,” Mike starts but Amy’s not sure how that relates to Jake being called in

“Okay?” she asks. “I thought Chloe was your friend?” 

“Not anymore,” Mike says with a disgusted and Amy’s expression drops into a frown. 

“Keep asking,” Jake whispers to her quickly and Amy turns her head to shoot Jake a grateful smile. 

“Why not? What happened?” Amy asks, genuinely perplexed because Mike had been all talk about his new friend Chloe at the start of the school year

Mike didn’t respond for a few seconds, because he was extremely upset about the reason why

”Her Mommy says I’m horrible to her. And she said she was gonna send me a restraining order for my birthday so I couldn’t go anywhere near Chloe.“ Mike said slowly as a few tears came down his cheeks

“What?“ Amy asked with a concerned look

”That doesn’t even make any sense.“ Jake added

”And then... she asked me if my Mommy and Daddy hated me.“ Mike added as he sobbed

”Oh, baby,“ Amy cooed as she lifted her son up and began to rock him slightly

”Don’t cry, sweetie. It’s okay.“ she added as she kissed Mike’s cheek and rubbed his back softly 

”And what did you yell?“ Jake asked a few minutes later after Mike had fully calmed down and stopped crying

”My Mommy and Daddy can put you in jail.“ Mike whispered loud enough for Jake and Amy to hear

Amy turned to Jake with wide eyes, staring at him and not saying a word

”That’s deep,“ she whispered back

”When did you yell at Dixon?“ Amy asked her son as she placed him back down onto couch and folded her arms 

”When I got sent to the principal, and he asked me why I was lying about me saying my Mommy and Daddy could put Chloe’s Mommy in jail. I yelled that I wasn’t lying and that you can put Chloe’s Mommy in jail.“ Mike responded 

”Well, we would,“ Jake started

”But we can’t,“ he added

”There’s not enough proof. And we’d need hard evidence.“ he added

Amy nudged him 

”Ow! Ames!“ 

Amy cleared her throat as she did not want Jake to change the subject ever so slightly 

”Right.“ Jake said with an awkward smile

”Is that why you got called in?“ Amy asked Jake with a raised eyebrow

”Yes,“ Jake responded to the love of his life

”The scene was very heartbreaking,“ he added

”I almost cried.“ 

Amy and Jake discussed the situation for a few minutes

Jake shakes his head and Amy sighs, suddenly understanding.

They turn back to Mike, who’s still staring down at the living room floor as he sits on the couch, still looking sufficiently chastened.

“Mike?” Amy says softly

“Yes?” the boy says, carefully looking up at them with clear trepidation

“We’re not mad at you.” Jake says and a frown flickers across Mike’s face

“No?” 

“No.” Amy emphasises

“But I yelled at Chloe’s Mommy and Mr. Dixon,” Mike whispers

“And you know that was wrong,” Jake says as he folds his arms 

“I’m not suppose’ta yell at grown-ups.” Mike says softly

“At anybody,” Jake corrects

“No matter how upset you are,” he adds

“I know what happened today was unfair and it’s good that you stood up for yourself but if it happens again, I don’t want you to yell, okay?” 

Mike nods

“Did you say sorry?” Amy asks

“Yes.” Mike says, gaze flickering to Jake’s and they all know that he’d done it only after Amy told him to, but it still counts

“Okay, good.” Amy says, smiling at Mike, but the boy still looks uneasy, eyes wide with worry

“You know what you did wrong and you apologised,” Jake explains with a small smile

“I’m not in trouble?” Mike asked Jake

“No, you’re not.” Jake adds and when Mike looks up at them, they’re both smiling softly at him

“Can I go play?” Mike whispers and Jake chuckles

“Of course you can, buddy.” he says and Mike squirms off the couch

“C’mere,” Amy whispers as she crouches down with her arms out for a hug

Mike smiled as he runs and he flies into her embrace, wrapping tiny arms around Amy’s neck. 

Amy kisses the side of his head as she strokes a hand over Mike’s hair. “No yelling, okay?” 

“No yelling.” Mike responded to his mother

Mike then switches from Amy to Jake, hugging him just as tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed the second chapter guys!! Comment anything you want!! And feel free to check out some of my other stories too!!
> 
> BTW, I’m not from the UK, but one of my friends is.


	12. March 21st

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”D-Daddy?“ Mike whispered softly as he trembled in fear when he heard glass smash
> 
> ”What’s wrong?“ Jake whispered back sternly as he knew something was wrong
> 
> Mike pointed straight ahead and Jake turned around to see a person wearing a ski mask taking someone hostage
> 
> ”Shoot! The store’s being robbed!“ Jake whispered as he took his son’s hand and pulled him back. Jake and Mike crouched down behind the end of the aisle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the twelfth chapter guys!!

”Uncle Terry!“ Mike yelled happily as he hugged Terry with a smile

”Hey, buddy!“ Terry answered back as the two of them did a high five

”Hi, Terry.“ Jake added as he smiled at the sergeant

”Hi, Jake.“ Terry responded to his friend with a smile

”I know exactly what to get Mommy.“ Mike said happily as the three of them walked down the desserts’ aisle

”What are you gonna get her?“ Terry asked the young boy as he thought about what to get for Sharon

”Cake!“ Mike answered back with a smile

”Cake?“ Jake asked as he turned to his son with a confused look on his face

”Mommy loves cake.“ Mike pointed out

”Fair enough,“ Jake whispered back 

”Let’s get Mommy some cake.“ he added

****

”Chocolate or Red Velvet?“ Jake asked Mike as he held a small containing a cake of each.

”What about both?” Mike suggests with a raised eyebrow like Jake does

Jake has no choice but to chuckle at that. 

”’Kay. We’ll get both. Why don’t you go find Uncle Terry while Daddy goes to pay for the cakes?“

But Mike didn’t respond, he just had a worried look on his face

”D-Daddy?“ Mike whispered softly as he trembled in fear when he heard glass smash

”What’s wrong?“ Jake whispered back sternly as he knew something was wrong

Mike pointed straight ahead and Jake turned around to see a person wearing a ski mask taking someone hostage

”Shoot! The store’s being robbed!“ Jake whispered as he took his son’s hand and pulled him back. Jake and Mike crouched down behind the end of the aisle 

They both saw another masked man spray a security camera with air freshener

”Get back, get back!“ Terry added as he joined them

”Terry, where were you?“ Jake whispered to his friend who was just as worried as him

”I was getting flowers for Sharon,“ Terry whispered back with a straight face 

”But then I heard glass smash onto the ground, and then I saw a criminal take a security guard hostage, plus, they’ve blocked all the exits. So I came to look for you guys, but it looks like you already know.“ he added

”Oh my gosh,“ Jake whispered happily

”It’s real life Die Hard!“ he added with a smile

Terry and Mike were not onboard 

”I mean, ”Oh, no! Crime!“ Jake added sarcastically

”Okay, all we need to do is find a place to hide and call the Nine-Nine,“ Jake said softly as he got his phone out and went to his contacts

”I’ve got us into dispatch, but I can only get in touch with Rosa.“ he added

****

”Captain!“ Rosa started as she ran into Holt’s office with a worried look on her face

”What’s wrong, Diaz?“ Holt asked with a concerned look

”Jake just called. He, Terry, and Mike are in a hostage situation at the Goodwin’s. There are multiple gunmen, they’ve blocked all the exits, and they’re looking for a place to hide. Jake says he’s ”definitely not enjoying this no matter how much it’s his favourite movie come to life.“, which is weird.“ Rosa added quickly

”What? We should go. They need our help!“ Holt replied as he and Rosa get up and leave to inform the others

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed the twelfth chapter guys!!


	13. March 21st

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Rosa, that you?“ Jake whispered worriedly
> 
> ”Jake, what’s— —no,“ Rosa responded but paused as she was about to figure out what had happened
> 
> ”Mike’s been taken hostage?!“ she added with a worried look
> 
> ”Somehow, yes, he tried to fight them off, but one of them hit him in the head and then— —“
> 
> ”Peralta, stop!“ Terry ordered as he took Jake’s phone to speak to Rosa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoy the thirteenth chapter guys!!

”Excuse me, Detective Diaz, with the Nine-Nine,“ Rosa said as she reached for her badge to show to a few cops as proof who were in tactical gear outside the store holding firearms

”Who’s in charge?“ she added

”I am, ding dong.“ said a familiar voice that everyone hated

”The Vulture?!“ Rosa moaned

”That’s right, sucker,“ the Vulture said as he sipped his black coffee

”Look. I control all of this.“ he added with a smile

”Go crouch behind that car.“ he said sternly to a cop in tactical gear holding a gun

Rosa then walked away and got her phone out, and went to her contacts

****

”Rosa, that you?“ Jake whispered worriedly

”Jake, what’s— —no,“ Rosa responded but paused as she was about to figure out what had happened

”Mike’s been taken hostage?!“ she added with a worried look

”Somehow, yes, he tried to fight them off, but one of them hit him in the head and then— —“

”Peralta, stop!“ Terry ordered as he took Jake’s phone to speak to Rosa

”We saw where Mike was taken, we know where the hostages are. Just tell the Negotiator and they’ll be fine with it.“ he added

”I don’t think so,“ Rosa admitted

”I’ve gotta report this to the Vulture. He’s in charge.“ she added

”The Vulture?!“ Jake complained

”He’s the Negotiator?! Maybe he’s changed— — no, who am I kidding? It’s the Vulture!“ he added 

”Just tell him to give us more time.“

”I said that and he just repeated it back to me in an old lady’s voice,“ Rosa answered back

”He wants to storm the building.“ she added

”What?!“ Terry yelled quietly

”They can’t storm it. We haven’t taken care of the criminals yet, and they are wide awake and armed. If that happens, things could go sideways fast.“ he added

”That’s exactly what I thought,“ Rosa responded to the two of them

”But if I say that, the Vulture will just think I’m lying, repeat it back to me in an old lady’s voice again, and give that order.“ she added

”What should I do?“

”Um....“ Jake began as he started to wonder

”Tell him Ariana Grande is pregnant!“ he added randomly

****

”Oh, yeah? Then how come she just posted a photo of herself with no womb?“ the Vulture pointed out as he sat in a police van 

”Yeah, I follow her. I know what her sexy body looks like,“ he added as he smirked

”I know what’s happening. Peralta wants to go solo, and he’s trying to steal my thunder, to get full credit for this. And he wants me to rot in a sack. Well, you can tell him that I am calling that raid, and he can go rot in a sack. Tell him I’m Kevin James Loibl, and he’s Christina Grimmie.“ he added fiercely

”Didn’t Kevin James Loibl pull out a gun and shoot Christina Grimmie four times while she was signing autographs?“ Rosa asked with wide eyes

”Yes, you idiot,“ the Vulture responded as he shook his head slowly in embarrassment

”You’re so stupid. I’m ordering that raid, and there is nothing you can do about it.“ he added

But before he could speak into his walkie talkie to make the command, Rosa snatched the walkie talkie off of him last second

”Hey! Give me that now!“ the Vulture yelled 

”I will end your career! Give me that walkie talkie! That’s an order!“ he added as he pointed at her

”Those are my friends in there! You don’t even have any friends because you are a freak!“ Rosa yells back in rage

”Okay, you see that sniper guy behind the car?“ the Vulture said as he pointed to the view as Rosa turned around

”Yeah.“ Rosa responded 

”Well, he’ll shoot whoever I tell him to,“ the Vulture added

”Even you.“

”No, I won’t.“ the sniper guy replied

”Well.. he’ll sit on any rooftop I tell him to,“ the Vulture added as he tried to make a point

”Go sit on that rooftop!“ 

He smiled as the sniper guy obeyed the order

”Now, give me that walkie talkie!“ the Vulture yelled as he held his hand out

”No!“ Rosa shrieked

The Vulture exhaled 

”Stand down!“ he said sternly

”No!“ Rosa yelled

”Stand down, or I’m gonna make you.“ the Vulture added in the same tone as before

”Hey, put me down!“ he yelled a few seconds later as Rosa held him from the arms and legs as she carried him out of the police van in rage

”Hey! Everyone shoot this meat fart!“ the Vulture ordered to no avail

”Help me out here!“

****

Meanwhile, back inside Goodwin’s, Jake and Terry decided to split up, and Jake ended up being knocked out a few minutes later from behind

”Jake?“ whispered a voice of a person he knew

”Daddy?“ Mike whispered softly as he was scared

”Jake!” the voice whispered again louder as she kicked him with her boot

Jake groaned as he woke up with a zip tie around his hands and feet

”Gina?“ he whispered as he regained his eyesight 

”You okay?“ he asked his childhood friend a few seconds later

”No. I’m tied up, I’m scared,“ Gina answered back

”This guy hasn’t stopped farting for the last hour.“ she added as she nodded over to a store clerk

”I keep telling you, it’s not me.“ the store clerk answered back with an annoyed look on his face

Gina exhaled deeply

”Steve, do you seriously want your last words to be a lie?“ she asked the man sternly

”Now stop farting!”

”Steve, those aren’t gonna be your last words,“ Jake said as he moved his hands 

”They’re gonna drill into the safe, take the money, and then go.“ he added

”They don’t need the drill to the safe,“ Steve answered to Jake

”They had my I.D. They already have all the cash.“ he added

”What?“ Jake asked in confusement

”Then why’d they bring all that heavy-duty equipment?“ he added

”So, you’re a cop?“ a man asked Jake as he took his mask off

”I hate cops. They gave me this.“ he added as he pointed at a scar on his right cheek

”Finally! A good bad guy!“ Jake said with a smile

”This dude gets it!“ he added

”Now I’m gonna kill you.“ the man added as he pulled out a Glock 17

”Okay, took it a little too far, maybe step back a skosh.“ Jake responded nervously

”All set down here.“ the man’s walkie talkie said loudly 

”Okay, start loading out,“ the man said into his walkie talkie

I just have one piece of business to take care of.“ he added

”You know, killing a man is not as easy as it sounds.“ Jake said randomly

”I’ve killed 19 men,“ the man responded as he loaded his Glock 17 and clicked it

”None of who, was a cop, but you are going to be my 20th kill. Since you are a cop. And this is going to be my favourite kill of all time.“ he added with a grin

”If you want to kill my Daddy, you’ll have to go through me!“ Mike yelled as he sat next to Gina with a confident face

The man and his mates just laughed as he pointed the weapon at Mike

”Fine. But this will be easy,“ the man pointed out with a smile

”Like breaking a— —“

All of a sudden, there was a loud ”CLANG“, and the man holding a gun was knocked down along with his two friends

”toothpick.“ the man added weakly 

”Terry!“ Jake said in relief at the sight of the Sergeant throwing a metal pipe to the ground

”Thought I was gonna let any of you three die?“ Terry asked Jake, Mike, and Gina who shook their heads in response

”Thought not. Anyway, we need to get out of here.“ he added as he helped them out of the zip ties

”Ahhh!“ Jake exhaled as Gina lifted her nephew up into her arms

”Look, we have to stop the other robbers. They’re escaping with the merch.“ he added

”How? Rosa’s got the place surrounded.“ Terry responded

Jake clicked his fingers

”The drill! It’s not for the safe. They’re using it to tunnel out of here.“ he said sternly

”And those farts Auntie Gina kept smelling.“ Mike added

”Uh-huh, they were Steve.“ Gina answered back as she gestured to the man who still had a zip tie on his hands and feet

”No, it was sewage.“ Jake pointed out

”And Steve.“ Gina added

”We have to tell Rosa they’re escaping through the sewers.“ Jake said firmly

”On it!“ Terry answered back as he got out a walkie talkie

”Eurgh!“ Gina exclaimed as she bounced Mike up

”That sewage stinks!“

****

A criminal opened the sewer lid, but immediately stopped when he was found out he was busted

”Hey, there.“ Charles said as he pointed his gun at him

”Busted, you moron.“ Hitchcock added

”I gotta get some soup.“ Scully added as he puts his gun away

”What? ”I gotta get some soup?“ We had a thing going, Scully!“ Charles complained as Hitchcock joined Scully 

Jake, Mike, Gina, and Terry were safely escorted out of the retail store, and sighed in relief

Terry and Gina went in separate directions, but Jake crouched down to his son 

”You okay, buddy?“ Jake asked as he checked Mike for any injuries

”I’m fine, Daddy,“ Mike responded

”At least we got the cakes.“ he added as he held a receipt 

”Yeah. We did.“ Jake answered back as he took the cake boxes

”Guys!“ said a voice from close by that Jake and Mike knew very well

”Mommy!“

”Amy!“

Amy runs towards both of them and immediately hugs Mike in relief

”I was so worried about you two,“ Amy said calmly as she kissed Mike’s cheek and stood up with him placed on her hip

”Are you guys okay?“ she added as she checked her son for injuries

”Yeah, Mommy, we’re fine.“ Mike responded to his mother 

Amy chuckled softly as she kissed Mike’s forehead

”I’m glad to hear that, munchkin.“ she responded to her son

”You are?“ Mike asked his mother

”Mmm-hmm,“ Amy responded

”Also you face is warm, and I think I have hypothermia.“ she added as Mike snuggled his face into Amy’s neck

****

”Diaz, we need to talk,“ Holt said as he gestured Rosa over to him

”I heard about what happened.“ he added

”I’m not in trouble for what I did to the Vulture, am I?“ Rosa asked the police captain

”You think people will believe he threw himself in the garbage?“ she added 

”No,“ Holt replied

”But this was a high pressure situation. And you rose to the occasion. You may have saved lives tonight. That showed bravery,“ he added

”There’s a Sergeant’s exam coming up. I think you should take it. It’s the next step to becoming a captain.“

”I didn’t do anything,“ Rosa responded

”It was all Jake, Mike, and Terry. This squad is my family, and I’ll always protect my family.“ she added

”Spoken like a true captain. I’m impressed,“ Holt answered back

”Not as impressed as when I heard that Mike took down that criminal though.“ 

Rosa and Holt both chuckled 

”Also you are in trouble,“ Holt said with a straight face

”You’re suspended one week. But you’ve got a bright future, Diaz. You may have protected your family, but I’ll need your badge and gun.“ he added

”Yes, sir.” Rosa responded as she exhaled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed the thirteenth chapter guys!!
> 
> Feel free to leave Kudos and check out some of my other stories!! I hope you’ll enjoy them!!


	14. March 22nd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”You know what’ll calm you down?“ Jake asked his son
> 
> ”Pepperoni pizza?“ Mike asked with an excited look that made Amy and Jake chuckle 
> 
> ”Yes. Pepperoni pizza.“ Jake responded to Mike as he smiled
> 
> ”Stuffed crust?“ Amy teased as she tucked her hair behind her ear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the 14th chapter guys!!

”Are you sure you guys are okay?“ Amy asked her husband and son as they stepped inside the house

”Yes, we’re fine.“ Jake said back to his wife in a stern voice 

Amy went wide eyed as she bounced Mike back up 

”Sorry, Ames,“ Jake added as he rubbed his eyes

”I mean, it’s been a very rough night, you know. Me and Mike were taken hostage and— —“ he added but was immediately cut off by Amy

”You guys were taken hostage?!“ Amy said loudly with a scared look on her face

”Why didn’t you tell me?“ she added

”We were scared on how you would react,“ Jake responded to his wife

”But we’re okay now. As is everyone else.“ he added

”True.“ Amy answered back with a nod

”I was scared.“ Mike admitted as he frowned slightly 

”Oh, baby,“ Amy crooned to her son as she rocked him slightly 

”You’re safe now. Mommy and Daddy won’t let anything hurt you.“ she added as she kissed Mike’s temple 

”You know what’ll calm you down?“ Jake asked his son

”Pepperoni pizza?“ Mike asked with an excited look that made Amy and Jake chuckle 

”Yes. Pepperoni pizza.“ Jake responded to Mike as he smiled

”Stuffed crust?“ Amy teased as she tucked her hair behind her ear

Jake sighed sarcastically 

”Yes. Stuffed crust.“ he added as he placed his hands on his hips

”Up top!“ Amy and Mike said simultaneously as they high fived

****

”Good morning, sleepyhead.“ Amy whispered the next day as she crouched down beside Mike’s bed

”Mommy!“ he responded happily

”Hey, sweetie,“ Amy cooed as she gently took him out of bed and kissed his forehead 

”Sleep okay?“ she added as she cradled him beside her hip

”Yeah. I slept like a log.“ Mike answered back happily

Amy chuckled 

”That’s exactly what Daddy said,“ Amy began as she smiled at the kid she loved so much with all of her heart

”What am I gonna do with you two?“ she added with a smirk

”That’s so heartwarming,“ Jake said from the doorway as he looked at the sight of Amy standing by their son’s bed, in her light blue tank top and pyjama shorts whilst holding Mike beside her hip, as she swayed slightly

”Come on downstairs, there’s a surprise for you, babe.“ Jake added happily

”Ooh! I love surprises!!“ Amy responded as she followed Jake out of the bedroom and into the kitchen with Mike in her arms

Jake was the first one to enter the kitchen and immediately got the chocolate cake and red velvet cake out and placed them on the table

Amy gasped

”Oh my gosh.“ she whispered 

”What about your gosh?“ Mike teased his mother, resulting in Jake snickering 

Amy gasped loudly as she turned to her son with wide eyes 

”How dare you,“ she teased 

”You are going to be punished,“ she added 

”And your punishment is.... multiple kisses on the cheek rapidly!“ 

”No!“ Mike protested

But it was too late

Amy immediately pressed her lips to Mike’s cheek and began kissing him rapidly and repeatedly, with her smiling on the inside as she tries not to laugh at Mike’s begs for her to stop

”Please, Mommy, stop!“ Mike complained after a full few minutes 

”Okay, sweetheart, I’ll stop,“ Amy responded kindly as she stroked Mike’s hair

”But only because you said ”please“, and because I love you so much.“ she added as she pressed her lips to her son’s forehead 

”Anyway, those cakes look good!“ Amy said a few seconds later as she admired the unopened cake boxes 

”I hope they taste good,“ Jake chimed in

”Oh, yeah, and Mike made you this.“ he added as he handed Amy an envelope that said ”Mommy“ with a few hearts on it

Amy somehow opened it with one hand as she was holding Mike with her other, and read what it said

It made her laugh

”What does it say?“ Jake asked with a curious look

”It says,“ Amy begins as she takes a deep breath and starts to read aloud 

”Dear Mommy, Happy Mother’s Day! You are the best Mommy ever! Love Mike. P.S If I had a different Mommy, I would punch her in the face, and go find you!“ she added as she laughed again with Jake chuckling

”You’re so funny, sweetie!“ Amy said happily to her son

”I know I am!“ Mike said with a straight face

Amy kisses his cheek in response 

”Okay, who wants the first slice?“ Jake asked the two of them as he opened the cake boxes and got a knife to cut the cakes with

”Cake for breakfast?“ Amy asked her husband as she bounces Mike back up

Jake sighed 

”No, no. Don’t say ”Cake for breakfast?“ say ”Cake for breakfast!“, Amy.“ Jake responded to his wife

Amy chuckled one again

”Happy Mother’s Day, Mommy.“ Mike said as he cuddled into his mother 

”Thanks, sweetie,“ Amy answered back as she kissed the crown of Mike’s head

”I love you.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed the fourteenth chapter guys!! Feel free to leave Kudos if you haven’t already, and also feel free to check out some of my other stories!! 
> 
> I hope you’ll enjoy them!!
> 
> NINE NINE!!!


	15. March 23rd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Hello,“ Holt began into a microphone as everyone turned to him 
> 
> ”Today, as a gift for Santiago, Jake and Mike have decided to give her a surprise: the two of them singing two songs,“ he added
> 
> ”So please welcome, Jake and Mike Peralta!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoy the fifteenth chapter, guys!!
> 
> NINE NINE!!!

”You okay, Amy?“ Rosa asked as she joined her friend in the break room as she saw that Amy had a troubled look on her face

”Jake told me.“ she responded 

”Oh,“ Rosa added awkwardly 

”Right. He told you about him and Mike being taken hostage.“ 

Amy nodded

”I don’t know why they didn’t let me know straight away, why did they wait a few hours afterwards to tell me?“ Amy added as she moved her hair away from her eyes 

”Maybe they were scared,“ Gina called as she joined the two females

”We know how angry you can get when someone confesses something you don’t expect.“ she added with a straight face

”Well, I-I-I, I guess,“ Amy stuttered

”I guess I do overreact a little bit.“ she added with a nervous expression

”A little bit?“ Rosa asked in confusement

”You freaked out when Shaw’s closed for the winter last year,“ she added

”And all because their radiator was broken.“ Gina chimed in

Amy exhaled 

”Okay, I guess I do overreact too much over every tiny little thing.“ she said with a straight face

She then sipped her coffee

”But I’m still wondering when Jake and Mike are gonna get here.“ she said a few minutes later

”For the surprise?“ Gina asked as she folded her arms

”We know what it is.“ Rosa added with a smile

”Well, I’m gonna enjoy it,“ Amy responded to her two friends

”I can tell.“

****

”Hello,“ Holt began into a microphone as everyone turned to him 

”Today, as a gift for Santiago, Jake and Mike have decided to give her a surprise: the two of them singing two songs,“ he added

”So please welcome, Jake and Mike Peralta!“ 

Everyone clapped and cheered as Mike and Jake stepped out of the elevator as the doors opened with them holding microphones

”Let’s do ‘dis!“ Jake called with a smile

”Noice!“ Mike added with everyone chuckling

Terry then turned on the music, and Bars and Melody - Lighthouse began to play through a speaker

Jake and Mike turned around and showed their backsides to the audience (which was just Charles, Genevieve, Nikolaj, Hitchcock, Scully, Gina, Holt, Kevin, Terry, and Amy) and took a deep breath and exhaled at the same time

****

”I'm coming home to you,“ Mike added as the song ended

Everyone then immediately clapped and cheered as they stood up on their feet with smiles on their faces

Amy was definitely impressed the most 

”Okay,“ Holt started once the clapping had quietened down 

”We will take a short break, and then we will hear Jake and Mike sing their second song.“ he added

****

”Honey, that singing was absolutely amazing,“ Amy started as she crouched down and pulled her son closer as she kissed his forehead 

”I’m very proud of you, sweetie.“ she added

”Jake, that singing with Mike was amazing,“ Charles started as he and Jake high fived each other 

”Definitely one of the best performances I’ve seen with you and Mike together.“ Genevieve added

”Mommy, this is the only performance you’ve seen with Jake and Mike together.“ Nikolaj said as he exposed Genevieve in front of everyone 

”Wow,“ Genevieve exclaimed as she pulled the zip up on one of her black leather boots 

”Just wow.“

****

”Thank you all for waiting,“ Holt began as everyone took their seats 

”Now we’re going to listen to Mike and Jake sing the second song of their choice for Santiago.” he added as everyone clapped and cheered

Jake and Mike then got their microphones and took a deep breath before they began

Terry then turned the music on and Big Time Rush - Worldwide began to play through a speaker

****

”'Cause you have my heart.“ Mike sang softly as the song came to an end

Everyone in the audience immediately clapped and cheered as they stood up on their feet again

Amy walked over to her husband and her kid, whilst crying tears of joy 

She sniffles as she lifts Mike up and kisses his cheek with a smile

”That was beautiful,“ she whispered to Jake

”Thank you.“ she added

Everyone smiled

It was obvious that they found the scene very heartwarming

****

”Guys,“ Amy started as she sniffed as she sat on the couch with Jake and Mike after work was over for the day

”That was beautiful.“ she added

”You really think so, Ames?“ Jake asked his wife with raised eyebrows

”Mmm-hmm,“ Amy covered her mouth with her hand, tears streaming down her cheeks.

”I loved it so much.“ she added

Amy wiped her tears away with her finger and got out a tissue to blow her nose

”I’m glad you loved it so much, Mommy.“ Mike said happily to his mother

”Thanks, honey,“ Amy answered back as she wiped a few more tears away from her eyes, and the snot at her nostrils, resulting in her putting the tissue in the bin

”C’mere.“ she added as she held her arms out

Mike then crawled onto his mother’s lap, and cuddled into Amy

She then pressed her lips to the crown of Mike’s head 

”Happy Mother’s Day, Mommy.” Mike whispered

”Thanks, baby,“ Amy whispered back

”I love you.“ she added as she exhaled through her nose and relaxed with her son in her arms

”Okay, this is so going on my Facebook!“ Jake said as he took a photo of the scene on his phone

”Jake!“ Amy exclaimed

”Daddy!“ Mike complained 

”But it looks beautiful.“ Jake added as he showed the two of them the photo

It was at a perfect angle, with Amy rubbing Mike’s back softly as Mike smiles

”Will that be going on your Instagram, too?“ Amy asked her husband as she rocked Mike gently

”Yes.“ Jake responded

”Fine,“ Amy added

”Permission granted.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed the fifteenth chapter, guys!! Let me know what you would like to see for future chapters, since I’m running out of ideas.
> 
> Please feel free to leave Kudos and check out some of my other stories if you haven’t already.
> 
> NINE NINE!!!
> 
> And by the way, Lighthouse by Bars and Melody, and Worldwide by Big Time Rush are both very good songs!!


	16. March 31st

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Hey, babe,“ Jake started as Amy sat on the couch and crossed her legs, with them both kissing 
> 
> ”Where’s your phone?“ he added as he saw no phone in Amy’s hand
> 
> ”Mike’s speaking to Holt because he wanted to know if Mike wanted to come with us to work tomorrow,“ Amy responded with a smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the sixteenth chapter, guys!!
> 
> By the way, I’m running out of ideas for future chapters.
> 
> So if you want me to add a chapter with something you want to see in this story, please let me know, and I’ll see what I can do.

”Santiago, I was wondering if you wanted to bring Mike to the precinct tomorrow since his Preschool is infested with cockroaches like Wuntch,“ Holt began as he spoke to Amy on the phone 

”Do you think I could speak to him on the phone?“ he added

”Sure, I’ll go ask him.“ Amy responded as she walked to Mike’s bedroom and did a special knock

”Come in.“ Mike said happily from the other side as he made lightsaber noises

Yes, he was playing with his Lego Star Wars minifigures

”Hi, baby,“ Amy started as she entered the room and walked over to her son

”Hi, Mommy,“ Mike answered back as he put down the minifigures and ran towards her 

Amy then lifted her son up and kissed his cheek with a smile 

”You wanna speak to Uncle Raymond?“ she added as she raised her eyebrow 

”Okay.“ Mike answered back as Amy handed him her phone

”Hi, Uncle Raymond— —“ Amy hears Mike say as she leaves the room and goes downstairs into the living room

****

”Hey, babe,“ Jake started as Amy sat on the couch and crossed her legs, with them both kissing 

”Where’s your phone?“ he added as he saw no phone in Amy’s hand

”Mike’s speaking to Holt because he wanted to know if Mike wanted to come with us to work tomorrow,“ Amy responded with a smile 

”I don’t know why, but it must be for a good reason. Maybe he wants me to become a Lieutenant, without taking the exam.“ she added

But then Jake snickered and couldn’t stop laughing at what his wife had just said 

”What? What’s so funny?“ Amy asked with a confused look on her face 

”Y— — You— —“ Jake started as he continued laughing and pointing at Amy every few seconds

”You— — ha ha! You thinking that the reason— — ha! The reason that Holt wants us to bring Mike— — *snicker* to work tomorrow, is so that Holt can make you become a Lieutenant!“ Jake said as he laughed, and eventually fell off the couch and laughed around on the floor

”That is hilarious.“ he added as a few tears came out of his eyes

”It’s called ”humour“, Peralta,“ Holt said as Jake and Amy flinched at the sight of Mike standing in the hall as he held Amy’s phone in front of his face 

”Hi, honey pie.“ Amy said sweetly at the sight of her son

”Hi, Mommy.“ Mike answered back

”Which as a noun means: the quality of being amusing or comic, especially as expressed in literature or speech. Example: quote ”his tales are full of humour“ unquote,“ Holt added 

”And, you, Peralta, are in humour as a verb, which means: comply with the wishes of someone in order to keep them content, however unreasonable such wishes might be.“ Holt said to Jake as he sat up on the floor with his eyes wide open

”Wow,“ he started as he clapped his hands slowly

”Just wow.“ he added as Amy joined in

”That was amazing, Cap— —“ 

”I wasn’t finished,“ Holt cut off as Mike smiled

”Example: quote ”she was always humouring him to prevent trouble", unquote.“ he added

Jake smiles in response 

”I’m impressed.“ 

”If I may ask,“ Amy began as she held her hand out

”How is Holt seeing this?“ she asked her son who was still holding her phone

”FaceTime.“ Mike, Holt, and Kevin responded to the husband and wife

”Hi, Uncle Kevin.“ Mike said happily as he waved happily at Kevin Cozner

”Hello, Mike.“ Kevin responded as he smiled at his nephew 

”Anyway, how did this even happen?” Jake asked as he sat back on the couch

”Mike’s ear accidentally pressed FaceTime, and he wondered why I was talking loudly, and I was wondering why I was just looking at black, but I could hear him. And then we heard Peralta laugh, so Mike went downstairs quietly, and we saw everything.“ Holt explained

”Wow,“ Amy responded to Holt

”Amazing.“ she added

”And the reason I wanted Mike to come to work tomorrow— — Mike.“ Holt added as he let Mike finish his sentence 

”He wants me to have fun with a Lego City police set he got me for Christmas,“ Mike said with a smile

”Which they meant to give me instead of Pokémon Sword. That was meant for Uncle Marcus. And now we both have amazing teams, since he got Shield.“ he added

”And we also have good teams on Let’s Go, Pikachu! and Let’s Go, Eevee! I have Eevee, and Uncle Marcus has Pikachu.“ he added as Amy lifted him onto the couch as Mike handed his mother her phone

”Hello, sir,“ Amy began as Mike cuddled into her, making Amy want to cry tears of joy

”How are you?“ she added as she smiled at the feel of her son feeling relaxed

”Good,“ Holt answered back 

”Very strange of you to ask, Santiago.“ he added

”Yeah, Amy, I agree with Holt,“ Jake responded as he crossed his legs as he sat on the couch

”That’s so weird of you to ask.“ he added 

”I’m sorry, I didn’t know what to say after what I experienced,“ Amy added with an embarrassed face 

”It was all so strange.“ 

”Yes, I must agree,“ Holt said as he agreed with what Amy had just said

”I wasn’t expecting a Detective to do anything like that to a Sergeant who they are married to.“ he added with a straight face

Jake and Amy both smiled in embarrassment 

”Okay, I think I’ll go now. Goodbye.“ Holt said a few seconds later, and hung up

Mike then snickered at the faces his parents were pulling

Amy gasped as she went wide eyed

”Are you laughing at Mommy and Daddy?“ she asked with a smile as she pointed at herself and Jake

”*snicker* yes!“ Mike responded 

”How dare you,“ Amy added as she gently placed Mike by the arm of the couch

”Your punishment, Mike Peralta, is getting tickled by Mommy!“ she added with an evil look

Mike shrieked as Amy began to tickle him all around with one of her hands and one of her arms held Mike in place so he had no chance of escaping

”Daddy, help me!“ Mike begged as he turned his head slightly to Jake, who smirked in response 

It was obvious that he was enjoying the sight of his son getting owned

”Please, Mommy, stop!“ Mike added as he attempted to squirm out

”Never!“ Amy teased as she continued to tickle Mike with an open mouthed smile

”Mommy!“ Mike moaned 

”Mommy!“ Amy mocked as she continued to do her job

Mike then went silent until Amy stopped, which somehow, was a success

”Wow, you were quiet for a whole minute, baby,“ Amy started as she was impressed 

”How did you do it?“ she added with a raised eyebrow 

”I didn’t want to keep moaning, because I knew you would mock me, and continue to tickle me, Mommy,“ Mike responded as he explained the reason

”So I just decided to stay silent until you gave up.“ he added with a smile

Amy chuckled at Mike’s face

”You’re so cute.“ she whispered as she moved her hair away from her eyes

”Quit stealin’ my thunder, babe,“ Jake protested as he turned on the TV

”You guys wanna watch something?“ he added as he got some of Mike’s favourite DVDs out.

”Yeah,“ Mike cheered as he sat on Amy’s lap

”Please can we watch Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker?“ he added as he asked politely 

”...Sure...“ Jake said slowly took out Gang Beasts from the disc slot and attempted to put his favourite movie in instead of Mike’s request 

”Babe!“ Amy yelled sternly as she covered Mike’s ears

”No Die Hard!“ she added

”Fine, we’ll watch The Rise of Skywalker,“ Jake responded as he got the disc of Mike’s favourite Star Wars movie

”But, actually, shall we play Gang Beasts first? Then order Pizza Hut for dinner?“ he added as he held Amy’s pink Xbox controller and Mike’s blue shadow Xbox controller

Mike and Amy were in agreement

****

The three of them had been playing Gang Beasts for around 15 minutes and Amy was owning Mike and Jake

Mike was a red guy with a burger hat, and a beard, Jake was a blue man with a white beard, and Amy was a green guy dressed like a chicken

”Gobble, gobble, gobble!“ Amy chanted like a turkey every time she would win

They were on the station level, and Jake had just been hit by the train after his attempt to get back up after he fell off the platform and landed on the rails

”C’mere!“ Amy yelled as she went after Mike and grabbed his beard 

”No! Let me go!“ Mike protested as he tried to get his character to break free

”She’s got you by the beard, Mike.“ Jake added as he had no choice but to watch the two remaining players fight

Amy did an evil laugh as she dragged Mike’s character over to the rails

But just before she could throw Mike onto the tracks, Mike was able to break free and escape

”No! Get back here!“ Amy protested 

”Take this!“ Mike answered back as he made his fighter attempted to headbutt Amy’s chicken man, only to get his burger hat to come off his head and send the green guy dressed like a chicken flying onto the train tracks, just as the train cane passing by at full speed

Amy had lost

She didn’t talk for a few minutes, she just looked at the TV screen with a silent gasp

”...Amy?“ Jake said as he snapped Amy out of her day dreaming, even though it was 6pm

”Huh?“ she said quickly as she turned to see Jake and Mike holding Pizza Hut delivery boxes

”The pizza’s here. And Mike called dibs on first slice.“ Jake added with a smile

”Uh.. yeah.. the pizza..“ Amy added slowly as she joined the two of them in the kitchen and opened the box that had three slices of garlic bread

”How did that even happen?“ Amy asked with a confused look on her face 

”I was about to win, and then Mike’s burger hat flies off his head, as he attempts to headbutt me, and I go flying and land on the train tracks, just as the train arrives. And then I get eliminated, and Mike wins.“ she added

”Yeah, I never thought I would see anything like that happen on Gang Beasts.“ Jake agreed as he put some pizza on their plates 

”It was rather spectacular.“ Mike added

Amy and Jake had no choice but to chuckle

To them, Mike was a comedy genius

”You’re so funny, Mikey,“ Amy said happily as she picked her son up 

”And that’s what everyone loves about you.“ she added as she kissed his cheek

”You’re a comedy king.“ 

Mike chuckled at Amy’s kind words

”Rise of Skywalker?“ Jake suggested as he handed Mike his plate with three slices of pan pepperoni pizza and a slice of garlic bread, then taking his and Amy’s plates off the counter

”Yes, me lord.” Amy responded in a British accent

”Yay!“ Mike cheered as Amy sat down onto the couch, with him in her arms, as Jake swapped the disc of Gang Beasts, for Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker

”Here we go,“ Jake said as he joined his wife on the couch and turned to his son 

”May the force be with you, young Padawan.“ he added with a smile 

”Thank you, my Master.“ Mike added as they began to eat their pizza

”May the force be with you.“ Amy chimed in

”Amy,“ Jake complained as the movie started

”You ruined it!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed the sixteenth chapter, guys!!
> 
> Feel free to leave Kudos, and comment whatever you want, and feel free to check out some of my other stories!!
> 
> NINE-NINE!!!


	17. April 1st

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Auntie Gina!“ Mike said with a smile as he walked over to his Aunt who crouched down for a hug
> 
> ”Hi, baby,“ Gina responded as she lifted Mike up and kissed his cheek
> 
> ”Happy April Fools Day.” she added 
> 
> ”This is very heartwarming,“ Holt said as he still had the same expression on his face
> 
> ”I think I’m going to cry.“ he added

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the seventeenth chapter, guys!!

”Uncle Raymond!“ Mike said happily as he hugged Holt who smiled back 

”Hello, Mike, good to see you,“ Holt responded as he rubbed Mike’s back

”Are you gonna pull a prank?“ Holt then whispered with raised eyebrows 

”No.“ Mike responded innocently 

”Oh,“ Holt exclaimed 

”I thought— —“

”April Fools!“ Mike cuts off with a grin

Holt chuckled 

”Good start.“ he added

”Uncle Kevin!“ Mike adds as he hugs his other uncle

”Hello,“ Kevin answered back as he rubbed Mike’s back like his husband did

”Very nice to see you again.“ he added

Then there was a knock at the door 

”Come in, Gina.“ Holt said as he sat at his desk

”How did you know it was me?“ Gina asked as she smiled at her nephew

”I know everyone’s knocks,“ Holt responded

”Peralta does 3 raps, Santiago does 2 taps, 1 rap, Diaz does 2 raps, 2 taps, Boyle does 2 raps, I haven’t heard Terry’s yet, Hitchcock and Scully are barely in here, thank goodness, and your knock, Gina, is 1 rap, and 1 tap.“ he added as he folded his arms

”Very good, Raymond,“ Kevin said from the other side of Holt’s desk

”I’m impressed.“ he added with a straight face

”Yes, I can tell.“ Holt said with the same face as Kevin

”Auntie Gina!“ Mike said with a smile as he walked over to his Aunt who crouched down for a hug

”Hi, baby,“ Gina responded as she lifted Mike up and kissed his cheek

”Happy April Fools Day.” she added 

”This is very heartwarming,“ Holt said as he still had the same expression on his face

”I think I’m going to cry.“ he added

”Come on,“ Gina said as she bounced Mike back up

”Let’s get some brownie base cheesecake. And then I’ll help you build the Lego set.“ she added as she exited Holt’s office whilst holding Mike

”Yay!“ Mike cheered as Gina chuckled

****

”Okay, I got us all some McDonalds!“ Jake cheered as he entered the break room holding McDonalds bags

Jake handed Terry his McFeast, and, fries, and Rosa her cheeseburger, and fries, and Jocelyn her Quarter Pounder, and Gina her hamburger, and, fries, and Boyle his Filet-O-Fish, and Holt and Kevin their Big Mac’s, and fries, and Amy her cheeseburger, and, fries, and Mike his Double Bacon Cheeseburger, and mozzarella dippers

And he then handed everyone their drinks

Most of them got Diet Coke, but Terry got a bottle of water, and Mike got a chocolate milkshake 

He then sat down next to his wife and Mike and got his Double Beef ‘N’ Bacon, and, fries

”Mmmm! This is good!“ he thought as he swallowed

Hitchcock and Scully were sitting at their desks, as they stuffed their faces with their Triple Cheeseburgers

”Bet you I can finish mine, before you can finish yours.“ Scully said to his work partner

”You’re on!“ Hitchcock added as they ate their burgers like pigs

”Uggh!!“ Holt groaned as everyone looked out the window to react the same way

”I know they’re messy, but this is disgusting!“ he added

”What is wrong with them?“ Jocelyn asked her wife

”Don’t ask. Just look. And then you’ll figure it out.“ Rosa responded as she ate a fry

”We should send them to a farm,“ Mike said as he dipped his mozzarella dipper into his dipping sauce 

”Because when they eat, they act like pigs, and they would live with the pigs, and that would definitely make an improvement on their lives.“ he added as everyone giggled and laughed once they had swallowed

”Good one, sweetie.“ Amy answered back as she kissed his forehead

****

”Okay,“ Holt started as everyone finished their desserts

”I want to see if anyone here, can make me laugh,“ he added with a straight face

”And I know that no one can.“ 

”I can try, sir.“ Boyle said as he got up

”No jokes, Boyle,“ Holt said sternly as Boyle sat back down slowly

”Not after Christmas Day last year.“ he added as he reminded everyone 

”Damn it.“ Charles whispered with a disappointed look

”It is actually very hard to make Raymond laugh,“ Kevin told everyone with a smile

”That last time I heard him laugh was on Christmas Day, when Gina told that joke about Boyle’s life.“ he added

”I think I know what can make Uncle Raymond, and everyone else laugh,“ Mike said to everyone with a grin 

”Mommy, can I use your phone?“ he then asked Amy who nodded and handed him her phone

”What’re you doing?“ Gina asked from the couch after Amy did fingerprint ID on her phone to unlock it

”You’ll see.“ Mike responded as he turned to everyone 

Mike then went to Amy’s contacts and scrolled down to a specific number, one that he knew his mom loved very much and phoned it, and then pressed Speaker

”Hello, McDonald’s Head Office, Theo speaking.“ said a man on the other side as everyone gasped silently as they knew what was happening: a prank call

”Hi, McDonald’s Head Office,“ Mike began 

”I’m just ringing to let you know that I can’t come in to work today.“ he added

”That’s very unfortunate. I do hope you’re doing well. Can I ask the reason why?“ the man added

”Uh, I’ve got a very sore,“ Mike started as he began to do a few terrible fake coughs 

”Throat.“ he added

”That’s such a shame,“ the man responded 

”What store do you work in?“ he then asked

”Uh, Brooklyn, New York.“ Mike said randomly

”Just one more thing, hmm, just checking against our records,“ the man added as everyone listened very carefully 

”What’s your name?“ 

”My name?” Mike asked as he smiled at everyone 

“Joe Mama!“ he added

Everyone else then gasped and put their hands over their mouths, trying their best not to laugh

”Umm, sorry, can you repeat that please?“ the man asked

”Joe Mama.“ Mike responded as everyone laughed silently

”Joe Mama?“ the man other on the other side asked

”Yeah. Joe Mama.“ Mike added

”Okay, let me just check that against our records.“ the man said

Jake and everyone gasped

”Mike, what are you doing?“ Jake whispered 

”What are you doing?“ Rosa whispered 

”What are you doing?“ Charles whispered as he turned red

”That’s McDonalds! You can’t do that!“ Amy whispered as she attempted to not laugh 

”Can you, uh, spell that for me, please?“ the man then asked as everyone gasped again and tried to not laugh because they all knew what Mike was about to say

”J-O-E M-A-M-A.” Mike spelt 

”Oh, that’s, that’s a very interesting name, let me just double check that, it’s not coming up on the system.“ the man then said as Jake placed his hands over mouth and nose and closed his eyes

”Oh, I can’t seem to find you, I’m afraid,“ the man said a few seconds later

”Joe Mama isn’t coming up,“ he added

”Um, let me just go speak to me manager.“ 

Everyone then gasped, as Mike smiled with evilness

”Mike, that’s McDonalds, you can’t do this!“ Jocelyn said from across the room

”I think you should hang up,“ Rosa said as she agreed with Jocelyn 

”Hang up, now!“ Gina said from the couch

”Mike, hang up!“ she added as Mike shook his head in disagreement 

”Terry thinks you should stop!“ Terry said as he stood by the table football as she placed his hands over his mouth

”Honey, come on, I’m dying over here.“ Amy complained as she did an open mouthed smile as she attempted to not laugh

”Hello, sir. I’ve just spoken with my manager, and he said there doesn’t seem to be anyone working in that current store with that name.“ the man said a few seconds after the protests

”Oh, sorry. Uh, I gave you wrong name,“ Mike answered back

”The proper name is Hugh,“ he added

”Oh, okay, no worries,“ the man responded 

”So that’s your first name. What’s your second name?“ he added

”Hugh. Janus.“ Mike added as everyone just looked at him with confused looks

”Hugh Janus?“ the man asked 

Everyone then realised and immediately tried their best to not laugh

Even Holt and Kevin were struggling, and they had tried their best to not laugh when Mike said what his previous name was

”Okay, let me just check that against our records.“ the man added as everyone laughed softly

”Okay, thank you.“ Mike said happily

”Mike, what are you doing?“ Holt whispered as he tried to not laugh

”Um, Hugh Janus? I can’t seem to find that name. That’s v-very interesting. Are you sure that’s right? It doesn’t seem right.“ the man asked Mike as everyone was still trying to not laugh at what they were experiencing and hearing everything since Mike had put it on Speaker

”Yeah. That’s my name,“ Mike said 

”Hugh Janus.“ he added

”Um.. I-I-I, I don’t think this is right,“ the man said as he was confused about this strange call

”I might have to go and speak to me manager again.“ he added as Holt laughed as if he just spat out water

Everyone turned to him with surprised looks to see him and Kevin chuckling 

”Hello, sir,“ the man started as he returned a few minutes later

”Um, I’ve just been speaking to me manager, and asked about those names, and they don’t seem to be on the system at all. Is this a joke call? Are these joke names?“ he then asked Mike

”No. That’s my name,“ Mike said 

”Hugh Janus.“ he added

”And Joe Mama?“ the man added as Gina squeezed her eyes and tilted back into the couch as she and everyone else attempted to not laugh

”I think these are joke names and this is a joke call.“

”No. No. I’m just ringing up to say that I can’t come in to work tonight because I’ve got a sore,” Mike started as he did a few more terrible fake coughs

”Throat.“ he added as Kevin coughed, and tried to not laugh

This was definitely the funniest thing that Jake and the rest of the squad had ever experienced in their entire lives

”Sorry, sorry, it’s a misunderstanding,“ Mike started a few seconds after he saw everyone was trying to not laugh at his comedy

”It’s not Joe Mama, or Hugh Janus. It’s just Mike.“ he added

”Hmm, Mike who?“ the man on the other side asked 

”Mike. Oxmaul.“ Mike added as everyone gasped and began to chuckle

”Mike Oxmaul?“ the man yelled as everyone sat up whilst doing an open mouthed smile with a few of them squeezing their eyes shut

”Right, sir. I can tell that’s a joke name because of Mike Rotch,“ the man added as he was furious 

”This is totally unacceptable. I’ll be speaking to Head Office saying that these aren’t real,“ he then yelled as Mike made a silly face at Amy’s phone as if he didn’t care at all, making everyone giggle

”That is three joke names. I am beyond absurd.“ the man added

”He-he, McDonald’s! You just got pranked!“ Mike said happily as he hung up

Everyone then immediately burst out laughing as if they spat out water and couldn’t stop

They all gave Mike high fives, since they loved that so much

Mike just smiled as he was glad his plan to make everyone laugh had worked

”And just like that,“ he started as everyone continued to laugh

”I’m hilarious.“

****

”Bedtime, gorgeous.“ Amy started as she stepped into Mike’s bedroom to see Mike playing with his Lego Star Wars minifigures

”Okay, Mommy.“ Mike responded as he got into bed

”That prank call you made during lunch today,“ Amy started as she tucked Mike into bed, then tucked her hair behind her ear

”That was the funniest thing I’ve ever heard in my life.“ she added with a smile

”Yeah, I thought it was pretty good too,“ Gina said as she joined Mike and Amy

”Hey, nice brown leather boots, Ames.“ she added

”Gina.“ Amy said sternly

”Anyway,“ Gina started as she turned to her nephew

”That was amazing on what you did earlier. Those joke names were hilarious.“ she added

Mike smiled

”Happy April Fools Day, sweetie.“ Amy whispered as she handed Mike his favourite stuffed animal and kissed the top of his head

”Happy April Fools Day, Mommy.“ Mike said softly as he was about to fall asleep 

”Happy April Fools Day, buddy.“ Gina added as she kissed Mike’s cheek 

”Happy April Fools Day, Youra.“ Mike added with a smirk 

”Um, Youra who?“ Gina then asked

”Youra. Loser!“ Mike added as he and Amy chuckled 

Gina sighed sarcastically with a smile

”Wow, that’s hilarious.“ she said happily

”Goodnight, honey,“ Amy whispered softly as she pressed her lips to Mike’s forehead, then left the room with Gina following her, and closing the door behind both of them 

”Sweet dreams.”

****

”Ames, I think it’s best if I tell you this now,“ Jake said as he joined Amy and Gina in the master bedroom

”I took the Sergeants’ exam today, and I think I passed.” he added

”Oh, let me see.“ Amy responded as Jake handed her his phone 

She immediately flinched at a video of a goat screaming 

”Ha, ha! Got you, babe! April Fools!“ Jake celebrated 

”Good one, Jake,“ Gina said as the two of them high fived 

”You got her good.“ she added

”Uhh,“ Amy groaned

”I need a drink.“ she added as she reached for her mug of coffee

She immediately spat it out when she took the first sip

”Eurgh! What IS that?!“ she exclaimed as she stuck her tongue out

”Double prank,“ Jake and Gina sang

”I switched the sugar to salt.“ Jake added

”I’m just gonna get Mike.“ Gina said as she left the room 

”Why?“ Amy asked

”Because I didn’t get to say goodnight to him.“ Jake explained

Amy nodded in agreement 

”Goodnight, Daddy.“ Mike said happily as he and Jake high fived as Gina swayed slightly as she held Mike

”Goodnight, buddy.“ Jake answered back with a smirk

”I don’t want to hear another sound from either of you three for the rest of the night,“ Amy started sternly

”Not. One. Sound.“ she added

Amy then sat down on the bed, but to her surprise, she farted

Jake, Mike, and Gina immediately burst out laughing

”Mommy farted!“ Mike said loudly as he laughed at his mother

”Triple prank!!“ Gina and Jake yelled simultaneously

”Stop!“ Amy yelled as she stood up, and pulled her pants up, and her shirt down as she sighed at the three people standing in front of her squeezing their lips

”Don’t know what happened there. Excuse me,“ Amy apologized to everyone who was with her

”It won’t happen again. Must’ve been the beans.“ she added

”Okay,“ Amy started as she sat back down on the bed

”Now— — “

All of a sudden, Amy farted again

Gina, Jake, and Mike immediately burst out laughing, at what they had just heard a second time 

”Mommy farted again!“ Mike said as he laughed as Gina bounced him back up

”Quadruple prank!!“ Gina and Jake yelled

Amy then got up and picked up a whoopee cushion that someone had placed under the duvet

”Who put this here?“ she asked sternly 

“Oh, do you think fart cushions are funny, do you?“ she added as the rest of them snickered

”You’re lucky I didn’t find out who put it there. Or there would be HELL TO PAY!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed the seventeenth chapter, guys!!
> 
> Please let me know if you want me to add any of your suggestions as future chapters!!
> 
> Feel free to leave Kudos, and comment whatever you want, and feel free to check out some of my other stories!!


	18. April 4th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”I... I,“ Amy started as she sniffled as she kissed the crown of Mike’s head
> 
> ”I’ve just been sent an email saying— —“ she added
> 
> ”That you’ve been promoted to Lieutenant and you’re crying tears of joy?“ Jake cut off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the eighteenth chapter!!
> 
> BTW, I’m actually running out of ideas for future chapters.
> 
> So if you want me to add anything you want as a future chapter, please tell me in the comments what you would like to see.

Jake had just turned the oven on, and put the beef lasagne on one rack, and cheesy garlic bread on the second rack, and let it cook when he heard faint sobbing from the hall

”AMY, I’M COMING!!“ he yelled as he pulled out his gun and ran into the hallway 

But all he saw Amy crying as Mike hugged her

”What’s wrong?“ Jake asked as he put his gun away

”I... I,“ Amy started as she sniffled as she kissed the crown of Mike’s head

”I’ve just been sent an email saying— —“ she added

”That you’ve been promoted to Lieutenant and you’re crying tears of joy?“ Jake cut off 

”Congratulations! I’m so proud of you, Lieutenant Santi— —“

”JACOB PERALTA!!“ Amy yelled as she covered Mike’s ears

”Okay, okay, what’s it say?“ Jake says with a sarcastic smile 

”I’ve been demoted,“ Amy sobbed

”I’m back to a Detective. I’ll no longer be in that snazzy uniform and lead a squad. Did you know I was the first female sergeant in the district's history?“ she added as she held her arms out 

”Yes.“ Jake said with a smile as he placed his hands on his hips

”We did.“ Mike added

”You’ve said every Thanksgiving for the past 4 years: ”I’m thankful for my family, my friends, and me being a Sergeant at the Nine-Nine.“ Jake said as he used air quotes 

”Wow. I guess I’ve said that story too many times.“ Amy admitted as she managed to smile a tiny bit as Mike cuddled into her

”I wouldn’t say too many times, Ames,” Jake disagreed as it was claw he was not on board with what his wife just said

”I would just say— —“ he added as his phone went off 

”One sec,“ he said quickly as he checked his phone and froze 

”Ummm...“ Jake started as he turned his phone off 

”It’s nothing.“ he lied as he put his phone in his pocket followed by both hands and made 

”What’d it say?“ Amy asked sternly as she folded her arms

”It didn’t say anything.“ Jake lied again 

”What. Did,“ Amy started slowly

”It said nothing!“ Jake cut off

”It. Say?“ Amy added furiously

”Okay, okay,“ Jake started as he took a deep breath

”You know how you’ve just been demoted?“ he began with a worried look

Amy sniffed

”Yeah?“ she whispered loud enough for Jake to hear 

”I just got promoted from a Detective to a Sergeant.“ he added with a smile, hoping Amy will smile back 

But she didn’t 

”I’m proud of you.“ she said softly as she walked upstairs as Mike let go of her

”What are we gonna do, Daddy?“ Mike asked Jake who looked puzzled 

”I don’t know, bud,“ Jake responded 

”But we need to hopefully find a way to get her back as a Sergeant, since it’s always been her dream to become the youngest captain in the history of the NYPD.“ he added

”Hey, what’s up with Amy?“ Gina asked as she walked down the stairs

”She seems very upset.“ she added as she lifted Mike up with a smile 

”Apparently she’s been demoted.“ Jake replies to his childhood friend

”What? Why?“

”I don’t know. I forgot to ask,“ Jake said as he licked his lips

”And even if I did ask, I don’t think she would say anything.“ he added

”I agree. She wouldn’t,“ Gina said a few seconds later

”But we need to figure out who did this, and why.“ she added as she bounced Mike back up

”Yes,“ Jake says happily 

”Let’s solve this!“ he added

But just before he took a step further, the oven pinged

”Shall we solve this after dinner?“ Jake asked

Mike and Gina turned to each other

”Brownie base cheesecake for dessert?“ they both said simultaneously 

Jake sighed with a smile

”Yes.“ he responded 

”With whipped cream?“ Gina and Mike added

Jake smiled

”Yes.“ he said for the second time

”Let’s eat,“ Gina said with a smile

”Do you want me to let Amy know?“ she questioned

”I don’t think you should,“ Jake answered back

”Because of her mood,“ he added

”Plus, it’s lasagne with cheesy garlic bread, and she knows those smells very well. So she’ll smell it from our bedroom.“ 

Amy sniffed out the smell as she looked at a photo on her phone that made her cry

It was a photo of her taken on her first day as a Sergeant

She couldn’t stop crying until she smelt the lasagne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed the eighteenth chapter!!
> 
> Please let me know what you want me to add as future chapters in the comments below!!
> 
> And please feel free to check out my new Brooklyn Nine-Nine story called Motherhood.


	19. April 6th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Yeah, me t— —come on!!“ Jake agreed then changed his tone ever so slightly 
> 
> ”What?“ Charles asked with a confused look
> 
> ”See for yourself.“ Jake responded as he bounced Mike back up and pointed out the window

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the nineteenth chapter!!
> 
> I really want to hear your ideas since I’m running out..
> 
> So please let me know what you want me to put in for future chapters.

”Good morning, Captain Holt,“ Jake began as he entered Holt’s office 

”Hello, Peralta,“ Holt answered back with his straight face

”What can I help you with?“ he then questioned his best detective 

(In Jake’s opinion)

”Well, when Amy got home after I had taken Mike shopping to get Amy’s favourite kind of lasagne,“ Jake began

”Beef?“ Holt asked as he took his glasses off

”Yes,“ Jake said quickly

”With cheesy garlic bread?“ Holt added 

”Yes,“ Jake added

”How do you know that?“

”I follow Santiago on Instagram.“ Holt said back as he went on his phone and showed Jake his screen that was on Amy’s Instagram with a picture of beef lasagne and cheesy garlic bread saying: #delicious

”Wow. Cool,“ Jake responded 

”Cool, cool, cool, cool, cool, cool, cool.“ he added

”Anyway, Amy was upset when she got home, and she told us she’d been demoted from a Sergeant to a Detective. And now she’s afraid her plan to become the youngest captain in the history of the NYPD will fail,“ Jake then said as he crossed his legs

”And she’s very proud of me for becoming a Sergeant.“ he added with a smile

”Does that have anything to do with this?“ Holt asked as he placed his hands on his desk

”Yes.“ Jake said with a grin

”How?“ Holt questioned 

”And why are you grinning?“ 

”I don’t know why I’m grinning,“ Jake confessed 

”I guess it’s because I’m proud of becoming a Sergeant,“ he added

”Anyway, do you know anything about this?“ 

”Actually, yes I do,“ Holt replied 

”She went live last night, and was in tears, saying how upset she was about being demoted. But I would never do that.“ he added

”Ouch.“ Jake whispered softly 

”Hmmm,“ Holt agreed

”I felt the pain. Because of when my co-workers disrespected me when I first joined the NYPD.“ he added

”Anyway, we need to think. Who would do something like this?“ Jake said a few seconds later as he began to think

”Someone who disrespects her?“ Holt suggested

”Could be,“ Jake agreed 

”But who?“

****

”Jake, any thoughts yet?“ Charles asked his friend as he stood by his desk

His response was Jake clearing his throat 

”Sorry. Sergeant Jake Peralta, any thoughts on who would want to demote Amy yet?“ Charles added with a guilty look

”I’ve been racking my brain, I can’t think of anything,“ Jake responded 

”Who would...“ he added as he paused then clicked his fingers

He then left his desk and knocked on Holt’s door

”Come in, Peralta.“ he said from his desk

”Captain, I think I’ve solved it.“ Jake said confidently as he sat down 

”I was going to say the same thing,“ Holt began 

”It was The Vulture!“ they both added simultaneously 

****

”So you think The Vulture demoted Amy?“ Terry asked Jake as the crew sat in the break room

”It’s possible,“ Rosa responds as she lifts her leg onto the table

”He isn’t loyal to anyone apart from himself,“ she added

”But the only way The Vulture could do this, was if he had someone working with him. Someone who knows Amy very well. And much better than Jake.“

”But who would be stupid enough to help The Vulture?“ Jake asked

They all thought for a while

Then they all gasped as if they had solved it

”An old friend who wants to get even.“ they all said simultaneously 

”So you think the person who demoted Santiago from a Sergeant to a Detective, is The Vulture, and he had help from someone who used to get along with her, and now you’re thinking to figure out who?“ Holt said as he walked in as he overheard everything 

”I’ve just thought of someone who might be the culprit.“ he added

”Who?“ Hitchcock asked as he folded his arms 

”Mike!“ Scully and Hitchcock added 

Everyone turned to Hitchcock and Scully slowly

“WHAT?!?!“ they all yelled extremely loudly

”What does that even mean?!“ Gina asked as she raised her left arm slightly as she held Mike

”Hitchcock and I are accusing Mike. He’s the one that reported this to The Vulture. He’s the one who wanted Amy to get demoted. And he’s the one who likes Jake in his Sergeant uniform.“ Scully responded 

”Which is what we should be. We deserve to be Sergeants more than anyone here.” Hitchcock added

”Umm... guys?“ Terry said as he nodded to his right

Hitchcock and Scully both turned left to see Gina swaying side to side, and bouncing as she calmed Mike down 

”It’s okay, baby, it’s okay.“ she whispered softly as she kissed his cheek 

”He’s faking!“ Scully yelled

”He did it!“ Hitchcock added

Mike then moaned into Gina’s shirt

Holt glared at them

”Leave this precinct at once,“ he said deeply and sternly with a straight face as he pointed at the door 

”You’re both fired. Get out of my sight.“ he added slowly

”Jackpot, baby!!“ Hitchcock yelled as he and Scully immediately stood up and slapped hands

”WOO-HOO!!“ Scully yelled as they both exited the briefing room

”What is wrong with them?“ Charles asked with a confused look

”Why would they accuse such a talented singer, dancer, comedian, other things like that?“ Rosa added

”I don’t know,“ Gina replies as Jake walks over to her

”But what I do know is that Mike is very upset.“ she added as Jake took Mike from her 

”It’s okay, buddy, Daddy’s here,“ he whispered softly

”Everything’s gonna be okay.“ he added as Mike began to calm down

”Very heartwarming, Peralta,“ Holt started as he stood behind the podium 

”We all found that very emotional.“ he added as everyone nodded in agreement 

”Yeah, me t— —come on!!“ Jake agreed then changed his tone ever so slightly 

”What?“ Charles asked with a confused look

”See for yourself.“ Jake responded as he bounced Mike back up and pointed out the window

”Are you serious?“ Terry exclaimed

”They’re taking their chairs?“ Rosa added

”Into the elevator with them?“ Holt asked in confusement 

”Their butts love ‘em.“ Gina said to make a point

”Yeah, and they just want them all to themselves,“ Jake said with a smirk

But then he gasped

”Oh my God,“ he started with a smile

”What about your God, Jake?“ Charles asked 

”Not now, Boyle,“ Holt whispered 

”Continue, Peralta.“ he added as he turned to Jake

”I’ve just figured out who helped The Vulture into demoting Amy.“ Jake added 

”Who?“ Rosa asked with a concerned look

”Lieutenant Wells.“ Jake responded 

”Teddy Wells?“ Terry asked his friend 

”Yeah,“ Jake responded 

”He’s been annoyed that I married Amy, and that she kept rejecting him, even when we were engaged, and had a wedding planned,“ he added

”Even though he controlled the robot who was the ring bearer, he must have been extremely mad that I was marrying Amy, even though he said he felt bad, deep down, he must have been furious, and he also— —“

”Jake, this is too long,“ Holt interrupts

”Get to the point before it’s just you working this.“ he added

”Teddy wanted to get even with Amy,“ Jake started

”So he went to The Vulture for help, and he agreed to demote her.“ he added

”Even though The Vulture has no authority in this precinct, he is a police captain, sadly,“ Holt agreed

“And the consequences on sabotaging another officer’s career may be the end of theirs.“ he added

”Okay, we all need to work together, but we cannot tell Amy, otherwise she’ll freak out and want in.“ Jake said 

”Who’s in?"

Everyone was in agreement 

”Hands in.“ Terry said excitedly as he, Jake, Holt, Gina, Charles, and Rosa stood in a circle and put their hands out in the middle

Even Mike did it

Terry then nodded to Mike because he wanted him to say it 

”NINE NINE!!“ he shouted 

”NINE NINE!!“ everyone shouted back

”Aaaaand...“ Jake said slowly

”BREAK!!!“ he added as everyone lifted their hands in the air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed the nineteenth chapter!!
> 
> Please feel free to leave Kudos if you haven’t already, and check out my other Brooklyn Nine-Nine story called Motherhood.
> 
> And please feel free to tell what you would like me to add for future chapters.


	20. April 14th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Mmmm! That’s good!!“ Jake said a few minutes later after he had finished eating his brownie
> 
> ”Sure is, Jake.“ Gina added with a smile
> 
> ”And nice refreshing milk too.“ Amy chimed in
> 
> ”Ha ha!“ Mike laughed with Gina and Jake joining
> 
> ”Mommy has a milk moustache.“ he added as he snickered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the twentieth chapter guys!!
> 
> NINE NINE!!!

”Alright, everyone, I can confirm that Lieutenant Wells and The Vulture, are the ones who demoted Santiago,“ Holt began as he walked into the briefing room holding paper

”All we need to do is confront them before Santiago does, otherwise things will go sideways fast. And there will be severe consequences for us, since The Vulture and Lt. Wells will complain to the Commissioner, if Santiago finds out, things will not be good.“ he added

”Any updates, yet?“ Terry asked as he stood by Jake

”That uniform really suits you, Peralta.“ he added

”Yeah, I think so too,“ Jake replied as he turned to Terry

”Anyway, does anyone have any updates, since we’ve been going at this for over a week?“ he added as he raised his eyebrow 

”Yes, Sergeant Peralta,“ Gina teased

”We’ve all been extremely careful with what we say to Amy. And she seems fine with it.“ she added

”Yeah, I’ve noticed. So has Mike,“ Jake responded

”She seems to be a tiny bit more happy than... usual.“ he added slowly as he stopped

”Oh, damn.“

”What?“ Charles asked his friend 

”She smiles sarcastically a lot when she thinks something strange is going on,“ Jake replied

”Mike’s spending the day with her today, and he’s promised me that he will not say a single thing about this. Otherwise he will get 10 with the belt.“

”You’re gonna give him 10 with the belt if he tells Amy?!“ Charles yelled as he stood up

”Yes. He suggested it,“ Jake answered back

”And I said if he succeeds this mission, we’ll get Pizza Hut for free.“ he added with a smile 

”How?“ Holt asked

”A little confetti,“ Jake started

”From Gina Linetti!“ Gina and Jake both added

****

”Hey, I’m home.“ Jake called as he and Gina entered the house

”Auntie Gina!“ Mike yelled happily as he ran towards the brunette

”Hi, sweetie,“ Gina crooned as she lifted him up with a smile

”Did you have fun today?“ she asked as she kissed Mike’s cheek

”We sure did,“ Amy said happily as she joined them in the hallway

”We made brownies, and they’re just cooling down,“ she added

”Want some?“ she then questioned Jake and Gina who accepted

”Sure.“ Jake responded with a smile

”Okay, I’ll get the plates.“ Amy said as her ponytail swung around as she turned back to the kitchen

”Mike, any updates?“ Jake whispered softly to Mike so Amy couldn’t hear them

”I didn’t say a single word about it.“ Mike responded 

”Y’sure?“ Gina added as she bounced him back up

Mike nodded in response 

”Okay, good,“ Jake said with a smile

”Now it’s brownie time!“

****

”Mmmm! That’s good!!“ Jake said a few minutes later after he had finished eating his brownie

”Sure is, Jake.“ Gina added with a smile

”And nice refreshing milk too.“ Amy chimed in

”Ha ha!“ Mike laughed with Gina and Jake joining

”Mommy has a milk moustache.“ he added as he snickered

Jake had to take a photo of that, there was no way he couldn’t 

”Very funny, honey,“ Amy said with a straight face as she wiped her milk moustache away

”Ha ha.“ she added as the rest of them giggled

”I’ll get you back for this.“ she then whispered under her breath

”Okay,“ she then started as she wiped her hands

”Time for bed, Mike.“ she added as she smiled at her son

”Okay, Mommy.“ Mike responded 

”You want me to take him?“ Gina offered

Amy arched an eyebrow at the brunette as she smiled 

”Do you want Auntie Gina to take you to bed tonight?“ Amy then asked Mike

”Okay.“ Mike answered back

”Alright, let’s go,“ Gina said happily as she and Mike left the table and went upstairs 

”Let’s get you upstairs to bed, little buddy.“ she added with Jake and Amy smiling from the kitchen 

”She is amazing,“ Amy said as she sipped her coffee

”The best.“ she and Jake both added as they clinked their mugs

”Cheers!“

****

”I like your pyjamas, Mike,“ Gina began as Mike climbed into bed whilst holding his favourite stuffed animal 

”I can see you like Star Wars.“ she added with a smile

”I do!“ Mike answered back as Gina chuckled

”Goodnight, bud,“ Gina said softly as she kissed Mike’s forehead 

”Sweet dreams.“ she added as she exited the bedroom and closed the door

”Jake?“ Gina then said a few minutes later as Jake joined her in the hallway 

”This is harder than I thought,“ Jake started as he walked over to Gina

”I know Amy’s gonna find out, and I almost blew it,“ he added with a worried look on his face

”Good thing I switched to the best crimes we solved together before Mike was born.“ 

”Wow. Brilliant.“ Gina whispered as she clapped her hands softly 

****

”Squad, I hope you got Peralta’s texts,“ Holt began the next day as he stepped out into the bullpen

”Yeah, we got them,” Rosa started as she sat at her desk with her normal straight face

”The Vulture and Lieutenant Wells are on their way up,“ Holt then said to everyone 

”Good luck everyone, it’s go time.“ he added with a straight face

”Hey, what’s up, losers?“ The Vulture said with a smirk as he and Teddy walked out of the elevator 

”It’s a pleasure to be here,“ Teddy said as he folded his arms as he stood next to The Vulture 

”Not!“ they both added as they high fived each other

”Okay, now that the culprits are here,“ Jake began as Gina bounced Mike back up

”Let’s get down to business!“ Jake and Mike added 

”Ah, chills,“ they both said simultaneously with smiles 

”Literal chills!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed the twentieth chapter!!
> 
> If you haven’t already, please feel free to leave Kudos and check out some of my other stories, and also feel free to let me know what you would like me to add for future chapters!!


	21. April 26th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Pfft! Fine,“ The Vulture whispered as he smirked
> 
> ”The reason we demoted her is because she doesn’t deserve to be a Sergeant,“ Teddy began 
> 
> ”If she ever became a captain, then she would be the worst captain in the history of the NYPD, even worse than Holt.“ he added as he grinned at Raymond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the twenty first chapter!!
> 
> Please let me know if you want me to add any of your suggestions for further chapters!!
> 
> NINE NINE!!!

”So let me get this straight,“ The Vulture began as he lifted his leg onto the table and began wiping his shoe with a rag with Teddy smirking next to him as everyone came face to face with them in the briefing room

”You clowns think we demoted Santiago, one of the worst Detectives in the history of the NYPD, and now you’ve forced us to come here to make us change our minds?“ he added with a confused look

”Yes.“ Holt answered back with a stern face

”And what if we don’t?“ Teddy then questioned

”Then you’ll regret it.“ Jake responded in his ”angry“ voice

The Vulture and Teddy just chuckled softly as if Jake and the others were pathetic 

”Suckers!“ they whispered as they high fived each other

”Enough!“ Terry yelled as The Vulture and Teddy turned to him without flinching 

”Just tell us the reason why.“ Rosa said with an intimidating face to no avail

”Pfft! Fine,“ The Vulture whispered as he smirked

”The reason we demoted her is because she doesn’t deserve to be a Sergeant,“ Teddy began 

”If she ever became a captain, then she would be the worst captain in the history of the NYPD, even worse than Holt.“ he added as he grinned at Raymond

Holt didn’t respond, he just glared at them

”That still doesn’t explain the reason.“ Gina pointed out

”You two have no authority in this precinct,“ Jake chimed in as he folded his arms

”The Vulture, or should I say, Keith Pembroke, you’re the captain of the 69th precinct, and Teddy, you were part of the bomb squad at mine and Amy’s wedding.“ he added as he still had a furious look on his face

”Actually I got kicked off the bomb squad, so now I’m back to a Lieutenant,“ Teddy said with a disappointed look

”And there’s a reason for it.“ he added

”Was the reason because everyone else found you the most boring man in America?“ Jake questioned

Everyone turned to Teddy

There was a few seconds of silence 

”Yes.“

****

”Unbelievable! They won’t budge!“ Charles complained a few hours after they had tried almost everything to change their minds

”We haven’t tried everything yet.“ Terry added as everyone thought of a way for Teddy and Keith to change their minds

”Aw, come on,“ Jake moaned

”Wait a minute, I’ve got an idea!“ he then said randomly

”Two, three, four,“ he added as he began to play his guitar off key and began screaming like a maniac 

”Yeah, I really gotta stop trying that, it never works.“

****

”There’s nothing that can make them change their minds,“ Jake said as he placed his arms on his hips 

”And I don’t think Mike’s singing will work.“ 

”There’s gotta be some way to break ‘em.“ Holt said as he clutched his fist

”Wait a minute, I’ve got it,“ he added

”Mike’s singing might not work, but his dancing might.“ 

Everyone agreed apart from Jake

”I’m not sure,“ he started as he placed his hands on his hips 

”Mike’s dance moves are amazing, but I don’t think it will impress Pembroke. It will definitely impress Teddy though.“ he added

”Well, it’s worth a shot.“ Rosa said as she folded her arms 

”Let’s do ‘dis!“ Jake cheered

”And I think I know someone who would love to dance with him.“

****

”Hey, buddy.“ Gina said later that night as she entered Mike’s bedroom to see Mike playing on his Nintendo Switch 

”Auntie Gina!!“ Mike responded happily as he put the Switch down and hugged the brunette 

”Hey,“ Gina replied as she kissed his cheek with a smile

”Whatcha playin’?“ she then questioned as she sat on the bed and crossed her legs

”Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu!“ Mike responded happily

”Can I see your team?“ Gina then asked

Mike then showed Gina his Pokémon Team

She was very impressed 

It was: 

Pikachu - Electric  
Charizard - Fire + Flying  
Venusaur - Grass + Poison  
Gengar - Ghost + Poison  
Dragonite - Dragon + Flying  
(Currently being a Dragonair, but was close to evolving)  
Alakazam - Psychic

”Wow. That’s amazing!!“ Gina said after looking at Mike’s team and the movesets of each Pokémon 

”I currently have 7 badges, and I’m about to face Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket,“ Mike explained 

”Then I’ll face the Elite Four, and beat them, then I’ll face the champion, and then I’ll catch Moltres, Articuno, and Zapdos, and then Mewtwo,“ he added

”It should be a piece of cake.“ Mike then said 

”Mmmm! Cake!“ he and Gina said happily as they giggled

”Anyway, I want to ask you a question,“ Gina then said to her nephew who looked up from the Nintendo Switch to face his Aunt

”Your Daddy has an idea on how to get Mommy back as a Sergeant. And I think you’ll like it.“

****

”Okay, you guys almost ready?“ Terry asked the next day as Mike and Gina were warming up

”Yes, Uncle Terry,“ Mike responded as he attempted to do a few lunges like Gina 

”And we’re all sure this is going to work?“ he then asked

Terry nodded in response 

”Yes, hopefully this will work,“ he added

”Just remember one thing: do your best.“

”Aaaand, we’re ready!“ Gina said happily 

Terry chuckled 

”Alright, I let everyone know.“ he said as he exited the room

****

”Hello, everyone,“ Holt began as he stood by the gate as everyone turned to him 

”Now as you all know, The Vulture, and Lieutenant Teddy Wells demoted Santiago. So as a way to change their minds, Mike Peralta, and Gina Linetti, will be doing some very creative dance moves.“ he added as he smiled but glared at Keith and Teddy

Everyone clapped and cheered as Mike and Gina walked over to the gate and got into position 

Go onto YouTube, and type Twist and Pulse BGT: The Champions, picture Mike and Gina doing Twist and Pulse’s audition in front of everyone

It’s the one with golden confetti coming down

****

Everyone in the audience exploded into applause as Mike and Gina were finished with their first performance as they panted to get their breath back

Teddy was also impressed, but Keith just made a straight face

”That sucked,“ he whispered as he beckoned Teddy to lean over

”Their next performance must have Going Down For Real, otherwise nothing will change my mind.“ he added

Teddy nodded in agreement

”Alright, everyone,“ Holt began 

”We will take a short break, and when we come back, Mike and Gina do their second performance.“ he added

****

”Buddy, that dancing was amazing!“ Jake said with a smile as Mike hugged him 

”We’re so proud of you.“ Rosa added as Mike hugged her

”Thanks, Auntie Rosa,“ Mike answered back

”Knuckles?“ he then asked

”Coming right up.“ Rosa replied 

Mike and Rosa then clutches their fists and did an up and down fist bump, then did a normal fist bump, then moved their hands apart as they turned around, then back to each other, then growled as they pretended to cut their throats with knives by using their fists, whilst sticking their tongues out to the sides of their face 

”Ugh,“ Jake exclaimed as he had just seen what Mike and Rosa do every time they meet up for the very first time in his life

”Come on. That’s awesome, yet extremely creepy.“ he added

****

”Thank you all for waiting,“ Holt began as everyone payed attention to him around 30 minutes after Mike and Gina’s first performance

”It’s now time for Mike Peralta and Gina Linetti’s second performance.“ he added 

Everyone clapped and cheered as Mike and Gina walked to the gate a second time

Go onto YouTube and type down Twist and Pulse BGT The Champions, and watch the video that doesn’t have golden confetti falling down. Picture Mike and Gina doing that performance in front of everyone 

****

Everyone immediately exploded into applause the second Mike and Gina were done with their second performance 

Even Keith and Teddy were clapping, they were very pleased

”Okay,“ Gina started as she picked Mike up and turned to Wells and Pembroke

”Now that we’ve impressed you both, does that mean you’ll do it?“ she then questioned

Keith and Teddy exhaled

”Okay, fine.“ Pembroke said as he folded his arms 

”Amy’s back as a Sergeant.“ Teddy added 

Everyone clapped and cheered

”Thank you.“ Jake said from the entrance to the break room with his arms folded

”And we would appreciate it if you never did anything like this again,“ Holt said as he walked over to them with a straight face

”Because the two of you have no authority in this precinct. Plus, the commissioner has decided to suspend you both for your actions. Now get out, right now!“ he added

Teddy and Keith had no choice, but to just leave without saying a word

Everyone clapped and cheered once again once Keith Pembroke and Teddy Wells were out of sight

”I bet Amy’s gonna be so happy.“ Charles said with a smile from his desk

”Should I send her an email?“ Holt asked Jake as he turned to him

Jake shook his head in response 

”It’s fine. I’ll tell her.“ he responded 

”Are you sure?“ Holt added

”I’m sure.“ Jake added with a confident look on his face

****

”We’re back!“ Jake called as he and Mike entered the house later that night

”Kitchen!“ Amy called back 

Mike ran into the kitchen to see Amy doing the timer on the oven

”Mommy!“ Mike said happily as he ran towards her

”Hi, babycakes,“ Amy answered back as she bent down to pick her son up, adding a kiss to the cheek 

”Did you have fun at work with Daddy?“ she then questioned 

There was no response 

Jake just stood by the kitchen door and Mike just stayed in Amy’s arms as they both had a straight face

Mike looked at Jake who nodded slowly

It was time to tell her

”You were demoted by The Vulture and Teddy.“ Jake said as he walked over to them

”What?“ Amy asked in confusement 

”They have no authority in our precinct.“ she added

”That’s what we told them.“ Jake responded as he placed his hands on his hips 

”And guess what made them change their minds, Mommy?“ Mike then questioned Amy with a smile

”Please tell me, your Majesty.“ Amy teased Mike in a British accent as she bounced Mike back up 

Mike and Jake giggled

”I danced with Auntie Gina.“ Mike added

Amy gasped

”You danced with Auntie Gina, and I didn’t get to see it?“ Amy started

”Well, yeah, because you weren’t with me and Daddy.“ Mike pointed out

Amy gasped loudly with wide eyes and Jake snickered as they realised what Mike had just done

Their four year old son had just sassed Amy

”Did you just sass Mommy?“ Amy questioned with a stern look on her face

”Yes.“ Mike said innocently 

”I’ll get you later,“ she whispered in his ear

”Do you wanna dance for me tomorrow, though? Presuming Uncle Raymond will allow it.“ she then asked

”Daddy?“ Mike said as he looked at Jake

Jake nodded ”I’m sure Uncle Raymond will allow it.“ 

”Okay!“ Mike responded happily 

”Thanks, sweetie,“ Amy replied as she smiled

”You’ve made my day!“ she added

”And guess what, Ames?“ Jake then asked his wife

”What?“ Amy asked with a raised eyebrow 

”You’re back as a Sergeant, Mommy!“ Mike answered happily 

Amy gasped with a smile

”Nine Nine!!“ she yelled happily as she raised one arm as she was holding Mike with the other

”Nine Nine!!“ Jake and Mike shouted back 

”Whew! That felt good!“ Amy responded

”Now, who is ready for dinner?“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed the twenty first chapter!!
> 
> Please let me know if you want me to add any of your suggestions for further chapters!!
> 
> NINE NINE!!!


	22. April 28th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Do you wanna wake Mike up?“ Jake then asked as he sat up
> 
> ”Or should I do it?“ he added
> 
> “I’ll go.“ Amy responded as she wiped her eyes before getting out of bed
> 
> ”Y’sure?“ Jake asked his wife 
> 
> ”Yeah,“ Amy answered back 
> 
> ”You tucked him into bed last night, so I think it’s best if I wake him up.“ she added

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the twenty second chapter!!
> 
> NINE NINE!!!

Jake yawned loudly as he woke up with the sunlight shining in his face

”That’s a loud yawn.“ Amy teased as she sat up on the headrest 

Jake chuckled 

”What a lovely sight to wake up to.“ he teased back

”Don’t flatter yourself, Jake.“ Amy responded

Jake nodded in agreement as they then kissed

”Sleep okay?“ Amy asked her husband

”Yeah,“ Jake responded as he positioned his pillow

”I slept like a log.“ he added

Amy laughed softly

”Good to know.“

”Do you wanna wake Mike up?“ Jake then asked as he sat up

”Or should I do it?“ he added

“I’ll go.“ Amy responded as she wiped her eyes before getting out of bed

”Y’sure?“ Jake asked his wife 

”Yeah,“ Amy answered back 

”You tucked him into bed last night, so I think it’s best if I wake him up.“ she added

”’Kay, I see your point,“ Jake replied as he folded his arms

”Have fun.“ he added

Amy chuckled

”And by the way, Ames,“ Jake started as Amy got out of bed

”Yeah?“ Amy asked as she spun around with her hair spinning behind her

”That light blue tank top, and those pyjama shorts really suit you,“ Jake responded 

”It almost looks like your wearing a swimsuit.“

”Yeah, it kinda does,“ Amy agreed 

”I’m gonna wake him up now.“ she added as she exited the master bedroom

Amy then walked down the hallway slowly towards Mike’s bedroom

She slid the door open slightly to see her son sleeping peacefully as he held his favourite stuffed animal with him under him arm

It made her smile, and want to cry tears of joy 

”Hey, my sweet little baby.“ Amy whispered softly as she crouched down beside her son’s bed and tapped him gently on the shoulder

”Mommy!“ Mike said happily as he woke up to see Amy crouched down beside him

”Hey, sweetie,“ Amy cooed back as she lifted her son out of bed and cradled him beside her hip

”Sleep okay?“ she then asked as she placed him beside her hip

”Yeah,“ Mike responded with a smile 

”I slept like a log.“ he added

Amy chuckled 

“That’s exactly what Daddy said,“ she said softly as she stroked Mike’s hair 

”You wanna see him?“ Amy then asked

”No need to, ‘cause I’m right here,“ Jake called as he stood by the doorway and walked into the room

”Good morning, the two loves of my life!“ he then said happily

”Good morning, Daddy.“ Mike replied happily as Jake smiled at the sight of Amy holding their son

”And by the way, Mike,“ Jake began as he walked over to them

”You’d better get your dance moves ready.” he added as he and Jake fist bumped

”Oh, yeah,“ Amy said as she bounced Mike side to side 

”You’re dancing for Mommy, today, aren’t you, sweetheart?“ she added as she turned to her son

”Yeah!“ Mike responded happily 

Jake and Amy had to giggle at Mike’s response

”I’m so excited!“ Amy responded as she kissed his cheek

”Me too,“ Jake chimed in

”But first,“ he added as he smiled at the sight of Amy bouncing side to side whilst holding Mike

”Breakfast!“ 

****

”Hello, everyone,“ Holt began as the audience took their seats

The audience was just Jake, Amy, Charles, Rosa, Jocelyn, Gina, Kevin, and Terry

”Now today, as a gift for Sergeant Amy Santiago,“ he added as he gestured to Amy

”Her son, Mike, has agreed to show some very creative dance moves,“ he added

”So please welcome, Mike Peralta!!“

Everyone clapped and cheered as Mike came out of the elevator and leaped over the gate and got into position 

Go onto YouTube and type down BGT Balance Unity, picture Mike doing Balance Unity’s audition in front of everyone

****

Everyone clapped and cheered as Mike got up

They were obviously very impressed

Amy walked over to Mike, crouched down, and kissed his cheek

”That was amazing.“ she whispered as she smiled 

”Babe, the performance has begun!“ Jake called over to his wife

”We are just going to take a short break, and then Mike will be ready for his second performance.“ Holt said into his microphone

****

”You got nice dance moves, Mike,“ Gina said with a smile 

”Probably even better than mine,“ she added 

”That’s not possible,“ Mike protested 

”You’ve got much better dance moves than me. I’m nowhere near your level yet, Auntie Gina.“ he added

”But pretty soon, you’ll be the same level as her?“ Rosa questioned

Mike nodded in response 

Rosa clicked her tongue 

”Nice!“ she answered back as they fist bumped

****

”Thank you all for waiting,“ Holt began as everyone turned to him

”You’ve waited long enough, and now it is time for Mike’s second dance performance. And then we’ll have a lunch break. And then we’ll be back for his third and final performance.“ he added as everyone clapped and cheered as Mike walked out of the break room and walked over to the gate and got into position

Go onto YouTube and type down BGT Balance Unity, picture Mike doing Balance Unity’s Semi-Final act in front of everyone

****

Everyone immediately clapped and cheered once Mike was finished with his second performance

They were obviously very pleased

”Okay,“ Holt started as he clapped along

”We will take a break for lunch, and then we will be back for Mike’s final performance.“ he added as everyone clapped

****

”I must say Mike,“ Kevin started as he walked over to Jake’s desk where Amy was holding him with Jake by her side 

”Your dance moves are amazing!“ he added as he and Mike shook hands

”Thank you, Uncle Kevin.“ Mike responded happily

”You’re very welcome.“ Kevin replied

”Jake, Mike’s dance moves are amazing,“ Charles said happily as he ran to his friend 

”I was wondering if he wanted to dance Beyoncé - Single Ladies with me at some point?“ he then asked

”He’s not a huge fan of Beyoncé,“ Jake responded 

”And I really don’t think, in fact, no one, would think that you and Mike would look good whilst dancing the Single Ladies dance.“ he added

Charles exhaled

”You’re right.“

****

”Hello, everyone, welcome back,“ Holt said into his microphone as he walked to the gate from the kitchen 

”It’s time for Mike’s third and final performance dedicated to his mother, Sergeant Amy Santiago,“ he added as he gestured to Amy once again 

”So please welcome, Mike Peralta!“ 

Everyone clapped and cheered as Mike did some backflips from Holt’s office to the gate

Go onto YouTube and type down BGT Balance Unity, picture Mike doing Balance Unity’s Grand Final performance in front of everyone

****

Everyone immediately clapped and cheered as they stood up on their feet

They were extremely pleased with Mike for all three of his performances

Mike bowed down and shook Raymond’s hand

”Thank you, Mike. I really enjoyed those performances.“ Holt said with a smile

”Thanks, Uncle Raymond!“ Mike responded happily

****

”Time for bed, sweetie.“ Amy said later that night after Mike had brushed his teeth and was in his pyjamas 

”Okay, Mommy.“ Mike responded as he climbed into bed

”You look all nice and cosy,“ Amy whispered with a smile as she tucked Mike into bed and crouched down beside him

”Maybe you, me, and Daddy could do this one day.“ she added 

”Sounds good,“ Jake called from the doorway 

”Goodnight, bud!“ Jake added

”Goodnight, Daddy!“ Mike called back as Jake walked away with a smile

Amy then handed Mike his favourite stuffed animal and kissed his cheek

”Goodnight, honey,“ Amy whispered as she stroked Mike’s cheek

”I love you.“ she added

”I love you, Mommy!“ Mike said softly as he began to fall asleep

Amy then smiled as she pressed her lips to his forehead 

”Goodnight, sweetheart, I love you,“ she whispered as she got up and left Mike’s bedroom 

”Sweet dreams, darling.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed the twenty second, chapter!!
> 
> NINE NINE!!!


	23. April 29th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Hello, everyone,“ Raymond started as everyone took their seats
> 
> ”Now today, instead of listening to him sing, we are going to listen to Mike do some hilarious comedy,“ he added
> 
> ”So please welcome, Mike Peralta!!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the twenty third chapter!!
> 
> Please let me know if you want me to add any of your suggestions for future chapters!!
> 
> NINE NINE!!!

Amy groaned as she sat at her desk and folded her arms

”You okay, Ames?“ Jake asked as he sat at his desk whilst holding his breakfast burrito

”You were fine when we were in the elevator.“ he added as he pointed to the elevator doors which were closing

”Read this.“ Amy said with a straight face as she handed Jake her phone 

Jake scanned what Camila had texted to Amy

”What? Are you kidding me?“ Jake complained

”Ames, I am so sorry.“ he added

”What’s going on?“ Charles yelled from the kitchen as he dropped his toasted sandwich 

”Is Dianne Wiest dead?!“ he added 

Everyone protested with different responses

”Okay, okay!“ Charles yelled back

”God, geez!!“ he added as he raised his hands as if he was surrendering

”But seriously, what’s wrong?“ Terry asked as everyone apart from Charles walked over to Amy and Jake

”You know how it was Amy’s plan to become the youngest captain in the history of the NYPD?“ Jake asked everyone 

”Yes.“ Rosa responded with a straight face

”Yeah.“ Gina responded as she leaned in close

”Of course.“ Terry said from behind as he placed his hands together in front of his crotch

”She talks about that a lot.“ Holt pointed out

Everyone hummed in agreement

”Well, she’s annoyed because her brother, David just beat her to it.” Jake added

”Now my parents are going to celebrate with a cake of his face with icing that says ”Congratulations Captain Santiago!“ Amy said as she squeezed her lips in rage

”They didn’t even do that for me when I became a Sergeant. They got me a cake, but they didn’t celebrate. They were happy though.“ she added

”They might have promoted the wrong guy,“ Jake said randomly as everyone turned to him

”He does look similar to some other guys in the NYPD.“ he added

”That might be it,“ Amy said as she clicked her fingers and pointed at Jake

”People do get him confused with other officers.“ she added

”Don’t you think there might be a way to make your parents make you the Golden Child?” Jake asked Amy who immediately responded with one word

”Yes.“

”What?“ Gina asked with a confused look

”The ”Golden Child“ is the one out of the eight of us, since I have seven brothers, who makes my Mom and Dad proud,“ Amy started 

”They arrange the family photos of who makes them the proudest. Number one, being David, goes on the mantel above the fireplace. Two, three, four, along the piano. And the rest on the staircase.“ she added

”Ouch.“ Gina whispered 

”That sounds horrible.“ Terry said as he folds his arms and shivers

”Anyway, what do you think could change Camila and Victor’s mind, Ames?“ Jake asked his wife 

Amy smiled

”My Mom, Dad, and David, say that it’s impossible to lip sync DJ Khaled - All I Do Is Win, without screwing up,“ Amy began

”But Mike’s lip syncing skills are amazing! He can lip sync Rap God without screwing up!“ she added

”Do you think Mike’s lip syncing would change your Mom and Dad’s mind?“ Holt asked Amy who nodded in response 

”They love his singing, lip syncing, and dancing. But they’ve never seen him do comedy. I think might work even better.“ Amy suggested

”Mike is very good at comedy,“ Gina agreed 

”Remember last Christmas before Christmas Day?“ 

Everyone giggled in response 

”That WAS good!“ Rosa responded as she chuckled

”Do you think Mike would want to do comedy for us, and more importantly, for your parents tomorrow?“ Holt then asked Amy

”I guess,“ Amy replied as she thought

”He is still a tiny bit overwhelmed from doing those three dances. Which were amazing.“ she added

”I’m sure he’ll say yes, Ames.“ Jake said with a smile

Amy smiled back 

”I hope so too.“

”Hey,“ Charles yelled from the gate

”You lied to me! Dianne Wiest isn’t dead! She’s alive and well!“ he added in rage

”NOT NOW, BOYLE!!“ everyone yelled back 

”Whatever!“

****

”Hey, baby.“ Amy said later that night as she entered Mike’s bedroom to see Mike playing with his Lego Star Wars Captain Phasma and Finn minifigures 

”Hi, Sergeant Mommy!“ Mike teased as he hugged her

Amy had no choice but to laugh at that

”So listen, sweetie,“ she started

”Uncle David is now a captain. And I was wondering if you wanted to do some comedy tomorrow to congratulate him?“ Amy then said

”Because you think they promoted the wrong guy? And because you want Grandma and Grandad to put the framed photograph of you on top of the mantel above the fireplace?“ Mike asked his mother who paused and then nodded in response 

”Yes,“ Amy said slowly

”How did...“

”Uncle Kevin taught me.“ Mike responded

Amy chuckled

”Wow. Anyway, do you wanna do the comedy?“ she then asked

”Okay, I’ll do it,“ Mike replied 

”But only because I love you.“ he added

”Awww,“ Amy crooned as she hugged Mike and kissed his cheek

”Thanks so much, sweetie!“ she added as she kissed his forehead

”I love you too.“

****

”Amy!“ Camila said happily as she hugged her daughter 

”Hi, Mom,“ Amy started as she smiled back

”Hi, Dad.“ she added as she and Victor hugged 

”So nice to see you again, Amy,“ Victor started

”I cannot wait to hear Mike’s hilarious comedy!“ he added as he chuckled

”Yeah, me too!“ David said as he walked over to them with a smile

Amy tried her best to not lash out, she still couldn’t believe that her own brother stole her dream from her.

”It’s gonna be great.“ she whispered

”Amy, I get it,“ David started as he placed his hand on her shoulder

”You’re upset that I stole your dream. I’m upset too.“ he added

”You are?“ Amy asked with a confused look

”Mmm-hmm,“ David hummed

”I didn’t even want to be a captain, well, I did, but a few, like, weeks after you became one.“ he added

”Wow. That’s... actually very sweet.“ Amy replied with a smile

Amy and David were immediately snapped out of their conversation as soon as they heard Holt clear his throat

”Hello, everyone,“ Raymond started as everyone took their seats

”Now today, instead of listening to him sing, we are going to listen to Mike do some hilarious comedy,“ he added

”So please welcome, Mike Peralta!!“

Everyone in the audience clapped and cheered as Bars and Melody - Waiting For The Sun began to play in the background, and Mike walked out of the elevator, with a microphone in his hand

”This is my song!“ he started as he leaped over the gate

”Thank you!“ he added as everyone clapped

”Now let’s get this out of the way, obviously I’m from Brixton.“

Everyone immediately burst out laughing as Mike had just started but he had got them good

”No, I’m joking, I’m from Brooklyn, y’all! What’s up?“ Mike added as everyone waved their American flags in the air

”Now apparently, Englanders think we’re dumb,“ Mike started as everyone chuckled

”Yeah, you right, we dumb,“ he added as everyone laughed 

”But we got dentists, okay? You can’t have everything!“

Everyone laughed their hearts out

”Feelin’ good, man. Feelin’ good. So, uh, yeah, my name’s Mike Peralta, but you all know that, don’t you?“ Mike teased everyone as they cheered

”Well, now I’m going to call you all out, one by one,“ he added as he turned to Jake

”Starting with Daddy!“

”Oh no!“ Jake moaned as he hid face in his hands 

”Daddy was once on a plane, where he drank coffee for the first time, and he thought ”Wow. I’m feel so energetic, so energised, and alert, why don’t I drink more coffee?“ and then his booty was like ”THIS IS WHY!!“ he was not ready,“ Mike explained as everyone burst out laughing 

”You ever accidentally start the Salsa to the bathroom?“ Mike added as walked in a Salsa-like dance as everyone continued to laugh 

”You’re like, ”When did I learn this stuff?“ he then went to use the bathroom, you ever go to the bathroom, thinking you only gotta pee, and when you get there, your body’s like ”Nah, son. We got work to do!“ he then yelled as everyone laughed louder

”Daddy destroyed that bathroom, he couldn’t breathe for eleven seconds,“ Mike said as Jake squeezed his lips as he knew what was coming next 

”He lost brain cells, he was like, ”Why is my arm in the toilet?“ it was so big!“ he added as everyone burst out laughing once again with a few of them looking up at the ceiling with their eyes squeezed shut

They were loving this!

****

Mike had done a pretty good job, he was almost finished with his performance

He had made jokes about everyone. His joke about Amy was that he sometimes referred to her as a nerd. 

His joke about Charles was that he should be a MasterChef champion, because of his knowledge about food. 

His joke about Gina was how she was a great dancer, but only when she’s dancing with him.

His joke about Terry was that he wore nothing but suspenders to work everyday, because he never learned to zip up his own pants.

His joke about Rosa was that she was secretly the female version of Michael Myers in disguise, because of all the knives she hides in her desk drawers.

His joke about Captain Holt was that he was a great cop until Wuntch came along and sabotaged his career.

His joke about Camila was that she made terrible Thanksgiving turkeys, (which everyone agreed with), and his joke about Victor was that he was a retired cop, which to him, meant that he should be living in an old folks home.

Mike chuckled along as everyone laughed apart from Victor who gasped with wide eyes

”Uncle David,“ Mike started

”Uh-oh...“ David said quietly as everyone turned to him with smirks on their faces

”He thinks he’s better than Mommy. But he isn’t. In fact, the only reason he got promoted to a captain, was so that he could make fun of Grandpa for retiring as a Lieutenant,“ he added

”And I overheard his conversation with Mommy. And I could tell that he was happy about the fact, instead of sad, that he had stolen Mommy’s dream to become the youngest captain in the history of the NYPD,“ he added

”So there is someone here to see Uncle David.“

David gasped as his police captain walked over to him with an angry look on his face 

”Don’t you ever bribe me again, understand, Lieutenant?!“ he yelled 

”Y-yes!“ David stuttered

”Good,“ David’s captain responded as he walked away whilst high fiving Mike

”Next time, don’t fall for the prank! Ha ha! We got you guys!“ he added as he and Mike slapped fists 

”What?!“ David asked with a stern look on his face

”You just got pranked Uncle David! By me,“ Mike started as everyone laughed along

”Your captain agreed to help me with this prank! My name is Mike Peralta! Thank you very much!!“ he added as everyone stood up on their feet whilst clapping and cheering 

Even though David got pranked, he was still very impressed 

****

”Mike, that comedy was amazing,“ Victor said a few minutes later as he and Mike shook hands

”The look on his face, priceless.“ he added

”And Amy, congratulations,“ Camila added

”We’ve decided that for standing up for yourself, for something that wasn’t even true, we’ve decided to move your photo onto the mantel above the fireplace, and David’s photo next to the piano.“ she added

Amy gasped 

”Yes!“ she cheered

”Nice job, Ames!“ Jake responded as they high fived

”Good job!“ Gina replied as they fist bumped

”Go, girl!“ Terry sang as they shook hands 

”Nice one!“ Charles said with a smile

”Congratulations, Santiago.“ Holt said as they shook hands

”Great job, Amy,“ David said from the elevator as he pressed the button

”You deserve it.“ he added as he stepped inside, smiling at the sight of Amy picking up Mike, until the doors closed, with him waving goodbye.

”Wow,” Amy started with a smile

”Forget the golden boy, I’m now officially the golden— —“ 

”NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!“ everyone heard David’s voice echo yell as the elevator went down

”...Girl...“ Amy added slowly

”I’m now officially the golden girl...“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed the twenty third chapter!!
> 
> Please let me know if you want me to add any of your suggestions for future chapters!!
> 
> NINE NINE!!!


	24. May 4th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Hey! Get back here!“ Jake yelled as he Green Shelled Waluigi on his Jet Bike
> 
> ”You won’t get away with this!“ he added as he gasped when Peach overtook him
> 
> ”Thank you, babe.“ Amy teased as Baby Mario was in 1st place, Peach was in 2nd, and Wario was in 3rd
> 
> ”This ain’t over!“ Jake yelled in response as the three of them moved into the second lap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the twenty fourth chapter!!
> 
> Please let me know if you want me to add any of your suggestions for future chapters!!
> 
> NINE NINE!!!

”Hey, buddy!“ Jake said happily as entered he Mike’s bedroom to see Mike playing with his Lego Star Wars First Order Transporter set

”Hi, Daddy!“ Mike responded happily as he hugged him

Jake chuckled in response as he kissed Mike’s head

”Thanks, buddy,“ Jake answered back

”Mommy was wondering if you wanted to play Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, and Super Smash Bros with us?“ he then asked as he pretended to fly the TIE fighter whilst making the TIE fighter noise

Mike couldn’t do anything but laugh 

He was enjoying this so much

”Sure! Let’s go!“ Mike responded cheerfully 

****

”Hey, baby.“ Amy said with a smile as she hugged Mike 

”Hi, Mommy.“ Mike answered back as Amy kissed his cheek

”Alright, let’s do this!“ Jake said happily as he got his, Mike, and Amy’s joy-con after turning on the TV and connecting it to the Nintendo Switch

”Get ready to get your butts kicked!“ Mike teased as Amy and Jake chuckled 

”You’re going down!“ Jake chimed in

”I have to use the bathroom!“ Amy said as she ruined it

”What? ”I have to use the bathroom?“,“ Jake complained with air quotes

”Come on, Ames, we had a thing going.“ he added

****

”Okay, so who you gonna be?“ Jake questioned his wife and son as he picked Wario

”I’m definitely going to be Peach,“ Amy started as she selected Peach

”MAAAAAARIO!!!“ she then added as did her best impression of Princess Peach as Jake and Mike chuckled

”And who are you gonna be, Mike?“ Jake asked as Mike scrolled through the characters

”I’m gonna be Baby Mario!“ Mike said cheerfully as he selected Baby Mario

”Well, okay then,“ Jake responded with a smile as he felt confident

”You guys are going down big time!“ he added

****

”Okay, let’s go!“ Jake said as he felt confident

”The Mario Circuit on the Flower Cup.“ Amy said as she inhaled and exhaled slowly

”Noice!!“ Mike added as the race began

”Boom!“ Jake yelled as Wario sped past Peach and Baby Mario on his Flame Rider

”Right, that’s it, I’m coming after you,“ Amy teased as Peach’s Cat Cruiser sped past Bowser’s Standard Kart

”Hands up! This is the police!“ she added as she zoomed past Luigi’s Standard Kart

”Donkey Kong, move out of the way,“ Mike yelled as Baby Mario’s Blue Falcon bumped into Donkey Kong’s Mach 8 and sped away

”Hello, Father,“ Mike started in a British accent as he sped past Toad on his Sport Bike

”Prepare to meet your doom!“ he added as he threw a Red Shell and hit Wario, causing him to flip over and lose three coins, allowing Mike to speed past and be in first place

”Hey! Get back here!“ Jake yelled as he Green Shelled Waluigi on his Jet Bike

”You won’t get away with this!“ he added as he gasped when Peach overtook him

”Thank you, babe.“ Amy teased as Baby Mario was in 1st place, Peach was in 2nd, and Wario was in 3rd

”This ain’t over!“ Jake yelled in response as the three of them moved into the second lap

”You’re gonna regret this!“ he added

****

”Move, Yoshi!“ Jake yelled as Wario was about to catch up to Baby Mario, but it was too late 

Baby Mario’s Blue Falcon sped past the finish line, meaning that Mike had won the first race

”Aww, man,“ Jake complained as Wario crossed the finish line a few seconds after Baby Mario did

”I may have lost the first race, but second place ain’t bad.“ he added

”At least you didn’t come third.“ Amy responded as Peach crossed the finish line

”Time for the next race!“ Mike said as he smiled

****

”And welcome to the second track, Toad Harbour!“ Mike cheered

”The place where I will be kicking your butt!“ Amy teased 

”If only you could reach it.“ Mike teased back 

”Wha— — was that another small joke?“ Amy asked in confusement

”Later, losers!“ Mike sang as Baby Mario sped away with Peach and Wario trailing behind

”Get back here right now,“ Amy said sternly as she and Wario kept bumping into each other 

”Or there will be no chocolate cake!“ she added

”Very funny, Mommy.“ Mike responded with a straight face

”Yeah, you’re gonna have to do a lot better than that, Ames.“ Jake added as Wario zoomed past Peach

”I have more tricks up my sleeve than just that.“ Amy warned

****

”GRRRRR, Baby Mario is so annoying,“ Jake said with gritted teeth as Baby Mario overtook Wario as they were on their last lap

But then Wario suddenly overtook Baby Mario and Jake started celebrating 

”Yes! This is where Daddy turns the table! It’s where I get tossed... into the ocean... gosh darn it!!“ he then yelled as Wario fell into the ocean and was rescued by Lakitu

”Bye, babe.“ Amy sang as Peach sped past, moving Jake down to fourth place

”I’ll be back...“ Jake said in a Bruce Willis voice

****

”Gah! So close!“ Jake said loudly as Wario and Peach crossed the finish line at the exact same time

”Third place, not bad. But how did Mike win again?“ he then asked

”Because I didn’t fall into the ocean.“ Mike pointed out

Jake smiled

”Very funny, buddy,“

”But now, you’re going down. Big time!“ he added

****

”Wow! Looks like a beautiful night for racing at the Twisted Mansion!“ Amy said with a smile as the racers got lined up

”Seems like it’s also a beautiful night for me to be able to win.“ Jake said as he believed in himself 

”Well, there is something you’ll both be able to do.“ Mike said as Jake and Amy turned to him

”What’s that, honey?“ Amy asked her son

”Eat my dust!“ Mike answered back as Baby Mario sped away in his Blue Falcon with the Flame Rider and Cat Cruiser trailing behind

”Gosh, darn it,“ Amy moaned as Peach and Wario kept bumping into each other

”You’re always so much faster than us at the start.“ she added as she quickly kissed Mike’s cheek 

”Mario Kart 8 Deluxe!“ Mike yelled in happiness

Jake and Amy chuckled

****

”Come on!“ Jake begged as Wario, Peach, and Baby Mario were literally right next to each other 

”I gotta win this! I gotta— —“ 

”Mushroom!“ Mike yelled as Baby Mario speed boosted over the finish line

”Boom, baby!“ he added as he dabbed

Jake and Amy gasped, but were also very impressed 

”That was amazing.“ Amy said kindly as she tucked her hair behind her ear 

”I’m proud of you.“ Jake added

”Now it’s time for the final race!“

****

”Now it’s time for Shy Guy Falls,“ Jake started as he inhaled and exhaled

”The race where I shall win.“ he added

”Dream on, babe, because I’m gonna win!“ Amy responded

”No, you’re both wrong, because I’m gonna win!“ Mike said with a grin

”Here we go!“ he added as the racers sped off

****

Amy groaned 

”Get out of the way, Donkey Kong!“ Amy said as she threw a Red Shell and moved up to third place

“You’re so mean!“ she added

”He is mean.“ Mike agreed as he moved onto his second lap with Wario and Bowser coming right behind 

”I’m catching up, buddy,“ Jake said with a smile as he tried his best to overtake Baby Mario’s Blue Falcon to no avail

Instead, he ended up slipping on a banana peel

”Who put that there?“ Jake asked as he threw his Green Shell at Peach

Amy exclaimed

”Come on!“ she protested as she sped past Toad

”You’re lucky I didn’t find out who put that there,“ Jake started as he moved up to second place, with Peach moving up to third

”Or there would be Hell to pay!“ he added 

****

”Come on, come on, come on!“ Amy said loudly as she, Jake, and Mike were on their final laps, and were so close to the finish line 

”Come on, sweetheart, let Mommy overtake you.“ she then said to Mike who refused 

”Never!“ Mike answered back as Baby Mario crossed the finish line with Peach finishing in second, and Wario finishing in third

”Bing-pot, losers!“ he added

”Great job, Mike!“ Jake said happily as he and Amy both high fived him

”Now it’s time for Super Smash Bros!“ Amy added

****

”Okay, champion, who are you gonna be?“ Jake asked Mike as the three of them selected their characters 

”I’m gonna be Little Mac!“ Mike answered back as he selected Little Mac 

”Cool. Ames?“ Jake then questioned his wife

”I’m gonna have to go with Samus.“ Amy replied as she selected Samus

”And I’m gonna go with Wario!“ Jake cheered as he selected his favourite character from Mario Kart 8 Deluxe and Super Smash Bros.

”Of course you are.“ Amy whispered 

****

”Alright,“ Jake began with a smile

”Three lives and we’re at the Boxing Ring.“ he added

”Let’s go!“

****

“Come on!” Mike said frustratingly as Wario knocked him out of the arena with the fireball sword, causing him to lose a life

”Payback time!“ Jake cheered as Wario also knocked out Samus with the fireball sword, also causing Amy to lose a life

”Whoop-whoop!“ he added

”Payback Time: Whoop-Whoop!“ title of your sex tape!“ Mike teased

Amy and Jake both gasped

”Mike!“ they both exclaimed 

Mike giggled in response 

****

”Now we’re all down to one life left,“ Amy began as Samus knocked Little Mac out of the arena with her fully charged cannon

”You guys are going down!“ she added

”I don’t think so Mommy,“ Mike responded as Little Mac charged up his punch, but Amy saw it coming and Samus jumped over, but Jake wasn’t quick enough 

”No!“ he screamed as Wario got eliminated 

”Daddy lost!“ Mike cheered 

”GG.“ Jake said as he relaxed on the couch 

”Alright, honey, it’s just you and me.“ Amy said with a smile

****

”Oh, there’s the Final Smash!” Mike yelled as he and Amy attempted to get it

”It’s mine!“ Amy yelled as Samus blasted it with her cannon, but it wasn’t enough 

”No. It’s. Mine!“ Mike responded slowly as Little Mac pummelled it and got it

”Shoo!“ Amy said as Samus started to run away

”Where are you going?!“ Mike asked as he activated the Final Smash which was a direct hit on Samus

”No!“ Amy yelled with a smile as Samus got eliminated 

”Yes!“ Mike answered back with a smile as Jake and Amy clapped 

”Well done, honeybear,“ Amy started as she kissed Mike’s forehead 

”You deserved your win.“ she added as she tickled Mike’s cheek, smiling as Mike giggled 

”Alright,“ Jake started as he smiled at the sight of the mother and son having fun

”Now who wants chocolate cake?“ he then asked

”Me!“ Amy and Mike said simultaneously as they raised their hands

Jake chuckled

”I love you guys!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed the twenty fourth chapter!!
> 
> Feel free to leave Kudos if you haven’t already and feel free to check out some of my other stories!!
> 
> And please let me know if you want me to add any of your suggestions for future chapters!!
> 
> NINE NINE!!!


	25. May 9th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Hi, honey.“ Amy said softly as she entered Mike’s bedroom to see Mike playing with his Lego Star Wars Rebel U-Wing set from Rouge One: A Star Wars Story
> 
> ”Hi, Mommy.“ Mike answered back as he did a blaster noise as a Rebel Alliance member shot a Stormtrooper dead
> 
> Amy chuckled as she dropped to her knees and kissed Mike’s cheek 
> 
> ”Uncle Raymond was wondering if maybe you would want to perform some lip syncing for everyone tomorrow, including Grandma, Grandad, and Uncle David,“ Amy began as she stroked Mike’s hair softly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the twenty fifth chapter!!
> 
> Please let me know if you want me to add any of your suggestions for future chapters!!
> 
> NINE NINE!!!

”Santiago, may I ask you a question?“ Holt asked as he approached Amy at her desk in her Sergeant’s uniform

”Yep.“ Amy responded happily as she looked up to Holt from her computer 

”I remember you saying that Mike is very good at lip syncing, DJ Khaled - All I Do is Win,“ Holt began

”Feat. Ludacris, Snoop Dogg, Rick Ross & T-Pain.“ he added 

”Yeah?” Amy responded

”Didn’t your parents and your brother, Lieutenant Santiago, say that it’s impossible to lip sync that song, and Eminem - Rap God?“ Holt then questioned 

”They sure did,“ Amy replied 

”And they still don’t believe me, I just want them to see for themselves.“ she added

”Well, I was wondering if Mike wanted to do some lip syncing tomorrow, to prove your parents and your brother.“ Holt said as he folded his arms 

”Okay, I’m sure he would love to,“ Amy answered back 

”And Mike’s Preschool will be re-opening the day after tomorrow, now that they’ve finally gotten rid of the cockroaches.“ she added as she shuddered

”It took this long?“ Holt asked with raised eyebrows 

Amy nodded in response 

”They were hidden very well...“

****

”Hi, honey.“ Amy said softly as she entered Mike’s bedroom to see Mike playing with his Lego Star Wars Rebel U-Wing set from Rouge One: A Star Wars Story

”Hi, Mommy.“ Mike answered back as he did a blaster noise as a Rebel Alliance member shot a Stormtrooper dead

Amy chuckled as she dropped to her knees and kissed Mike’s cheek 

”Uncle Raymond was wondering if maybe you would want to perform some lip syncing for everyone tomorrow, including Grandma, Grandad, and Uncle David,“ Amy began as she stroked Mike’s hair softly 

”Do you wanna do it?“ she then asked

Mike thought for a while

”Okay!“ Mike responded cheerfully

”Did Mike day he’ll do it?“ Jake asked as he entered the room 

Amy nodded in response 

”Yes!“ Jake cheered

”I’ll let Captain Holt know.“ he added as he got his phone out and left the room 

”You’re gonna do amazing, Mikey-bear,“ Amy said softly with a smile 

”But the most important thing of all, is to make all of us proud.“ she added

”Okay!“ Mike answered back with a smile

Amy chuckled as she kissed his forehead 

”I love you.“

****

”Hey, Amy.“ David said happily as he and his sister hugged each other as everyone took their seats

”Hey, David.“ Amy responded as she did a forced smile

She was glad that she was the Golden girl, but not temporarily, because even though Victor and Camila found the prank that Mike pulled hilarious, and decided to give Amy the title of ”Golden Child“, they decided to give it back to David, for no reason whatsoever 

”So Mike’s gonna be lip syncing today?“ Camila asked as she and Victor walked over to their two out of eight kids 

”Yeah, he sure is,“ Gina responded as she walked over to Amy 

”Hi, Gina Linetti, Amy’s friend, Jake’s childhood friend, and one of Mike’s favourite Aunts’ and we all love him so much,“ she added as she shook hands with David, Victor, and Camila

”I auditioned for America’s Got Talent, but I didn’t make it through.“ 

”Nice to know...“ David said slowly

”So how many songs will Mike be lip syncing?“ Victor asked Amy

”And what are they?“ Camila added

”The songs are DJ Khaled - All I Do is Win feat. Ludacris, Snoop Dogg, Rick Ross & T-Pain,“ Amy said as Rosa walked over to them as she sipped her herbal tea

”And Eminem - Rap God.“ she added

”Oooh,“ Victor, Camila, and David harmonised

”That’s gonna be tough.“ David added with raised eyebrows

”Not if it’s Mike,“ Terry said from his desk

”One of the greatest singers, dancers, and comedians, of all time.“ he added as he ate his blueberry yoghurt

”Are you eating yogurt?“ Victor asked

”Mmmm-hmmm,“ Terry replied with a mouthful, then swallowed

”Terry loves yoghurt.“

****

”Hello, everyone,“ Holt began into his microphone as everyone turned to him

”Now today, as a way to prove to Santiago’s parents, Camila, and Victor, and her brother, Lieutenant David Santiago, Mike will be doing some lip syncing to some very good songs,“ he added

”Kevin was very surprised about my new taste in music.“

”Indeed I was.“ Kevin said from his seat

”Don’t worry, Kevin, I’m still a fan of the classical music.“ Holt replied

”Good.“ Kevin answered back as he folded his arms 

”Anyway, please welcome, Mike Peralta.“ Holt added as everyone clapped and cheered as Mike walked out of the elevator with a microphone in his hand 

”D-J Khaled, hey, yeah (we the best),“ the song began to play through a speaker

****

”'Cause all I do is win, win, win, and if you goin' in put your hands in the air, make 'em stay there...“ Mike lip synced as the song came to an end 

Everyone immediately clapped and cheered as they stood up on their feet

”Okay,“ Holt began once the clapping had died down

”We will take a break for lunch and then we will come back to see Mike lip sync to Eminem - Rap God.“ he added as everyone clapped and cheered once again

****

”Mmmm!“ Jake hummed after he had finished eating his doughnut

”That pizza, plus, that doughnut was delicious!“ he added

”I agree,“ Charles said from his desk 

”The stuffed crust on the pizza was as thick as— —“ 

”No.“ Gina said as she stood by the microwave

”As wet as— —“ 

”No.“

”As tasty as— —“ 

”No.“

Charles exhaled deeply

****

”Thank you all for waiting, I hope you had a nice lunch,“ Holt started as everyone took their seats

”We’ve seen Mike rap All I Do is Win. Now it is time to see him rap Rap God,“ he added 

”So please, welcome back, Mike Peralta.“

Everyone clapped and cheered as Mike walked out of the break room whilst holding his microphone and walked over to the gate

Then Eminem - Rap God began to play 

****

”Be a king? Think not, why be a king when you can be a God?“ he added as the song ended

Everyone immediately clapped and cheered as Mike bowed down whilst taking some deep breaths

”Wow,“ Holt started as he clapped along

”One more time, please give it up, for Mike Peralta!“ he added as he and Mike shook hands as everyone clapped and cheered 

****

”You ready for bed, champ?“ Amy asked later that night after work was over for the day, and Mike was playing with his Lego Star Wars Rebel U-Wing Fighter, pretending you shoot down his Lego TIE Fighter 

”Yep.“ Mike responded happily as he carefully put the ships down on his bedroom floor and ran into his mother’s arms

Amy kissed Mike’s cheek as she carried him to his bed and lowered him down

”I really enjoyed your lip syncing today, sweetie,“ she started as she stroked Mike’s hair 

”It was absolutely amazing!“ she added

”I enjoyed it too.“ Mike responded 

Amy then smiled as she tucked Mike into bed and handed him his favourite stuffed animal 

”Grandma, Grandad, and Uncle David, said that they found your lip syncing to both those songs, absolutely amazing, and they loved it so much.“ Amy added as she kissed Mike’s forehead 

”I’m glad they loved it.“ Mike answered back with a smile

Amy smiled in response as she kissed Mike’s head, then pulled the duvet over him a bit more slightly

”Goodnight, Mike.“ Amy whispered as she stroked her hand across his cheek until he fell asleep, adding a kiss to the cheek, as she tucked her hair behind her ear 

She then exited the bedroom and closed the door quietly behind her

”Sweet dreams, honey.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed the twenty fifth chapter!!
> 
> Please let me know if you want me to add any of your suggestions for future chapters!!
> 
> NINE NINE!!!


	26. May 10th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Squad, I have just received some news to report, and it’s not good,“ Holt started a few hours later as he entered the briefing room 
> 
> ”So brave yourselves.“ he added with a straight face
> 
> ”What is it?“ Jake asked with a worried voice, as he could tell by his emotions, that he was seriously worried
> 
> ”An active shooter just broke into a building, and is armed with a AK-47, but we don’t know the building yet, but what we do know, is that the criminal is wanted in 10 states, and he hates cops. A squad from the Three-Eight has been sent there, but a few officers are down already, so we’re gonna head there to help out.“ he added

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the twenty sixth chapter!!
> 
> I really hope you’ll like it!!
> 
> NINE NINE!!!

”I’m back.“ Jake called from the elevator as he entered the precinct with Pizza Hut boxes

”Alright, pizza time!!“ Charles cheered happily

”I call first slice of Meat Feast.“ Terry called from his desk

”I call first handful on nachos.“ Rosa said as she walked to them 

”And I’ve got my own Pizza Hut delivery.“ Gina said from her desk

”Impressive.“ Jake said with a straight face as he opened the box that had Pepperoni and Meat Feast inside

”Okay, got my slices,“ Terry said a few minutes later after Charles got his first slices, and put them on his plate

”Terry loves Pizza Hut.“ he added

”It definitely is delicious!“ Amy said cheerfully as she picked up her slices of Pepperoni and Margherita pizza and put them on her plate

”Mmmm! So good!“ everyone said after they swallowed their first slices

****

”Squad, I have just received some news to report, and it’s not good,“ Holt started a few hours later as he entered the briefing room 

”So brave yourselves.“ he added with a straight face

”What is it?“ Jake asked with a worried voice, as he could tell by his emotions, that he was seriously worried

”An active shooter just broke into a building, and is armed with a AK-47, but we don’t know the building yet, but what we do know, is that the criminal is wanted in 10 states, and he hates cops. A squad from the Three-Eight has been sent there, but a few officers are down already, so we’re gonna head there to help out.“ he added

But just as Holt was about to say some more, the walkie talkie next to podium turned on

”Captain Raymond Holt of the Nine-Nine, this is Lieutenant Cody Baxter of the Eight-Three, we’ve got 9 out of 10 children out of the building, but the criminal is still armed, and one more kid is still in the building.“ the man who spoke into the walkie talkie said loudly 

Holt picked up the walkie talkie as everyone listened closely

”Roger that, we’re on our way, we’ll be over there shortly, please tell me the name of the child who is still in the building.“ Holt responded into the walkie talkie 

”It’s Mike Peralta.“ the Lieutenant responded 

”WHAT?!?!“ Jake, Amy, Rosa, Charles, Terry, and Gina yelled as Holt turned to them with wide eyes

”The building is Mike’s Preschool,“ Amy said quickly as she started to panic 

”And he’s still in there!“ she added as she panted heavily 

”Amy, it’s okay,” Jake said as he placed his hands on her shoulders

”Mike’s gonna be okay.” he added as Amy calmed down a little bit 

”We’re all worried. But we’re gonna rescue him.“ Terry said with a smile

”Yeah,“ Amy said as she smiled a tiny bit

”We are.“ she added as she and Jake kissed 

”Right, now come on!“ Holt yelled as everyone walked out of the briefing room and medium speed and got prepared

”Let’s go save Mike!“ he added

”NINE NINE!!!“ Terry yelled loudly

”NINE NINE!!!“ everyone yelled back

****

”Okay, is everyone ready?“ Holt asked as the SWAT van approached

”Yes, Holt, we’re all ready.“ Jake responded as he put his pistol in his gun holder

”Good. I can tell.“ Holt answered back as everyone got in the SWAT van

”Quick, get in!“ Charles said loudly as everyone got into the SWAT van

Charles and Jake closed the doors as they were the last ones in, and the SWAT van then drove away from the precinct and headed to their destination which was just a few minutes away

”Okay, is everyone prepared?“ Holt asked as he took some deep breaths, as did everyone as they knew what was about to go down

”Yes, sir.“ Amy responded 

”We’re ready for anything!“ Jake added

”Good!“ Holt answered back to both of them

”NINE NINE!!!“ Terry yelled as he held his gun

”NINE NINE!!!“ everyone yelled back as they inhaled and exhaled

This was going to be risky, but they had to give it their best shot, at saving a kid they all loved so much with all of their hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed the twenty sixth chapter!!
> 
> I’m sorry it’s so short though... it’s all I could do.
> 
> Please feel free to leave Kudos if you haven’t already, and please feel free to check out some of my other stories!!
> 
> NINE NINE!!!


	27. May 11th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Excuse me, Sergeant Peralta with the Nine-Nine,“ Jake started as he walked over to the armed officers
> 
> ”I’m the Dad of Mike Peralta.“ he added
> 
> ”We’re ready when you are.“ one of the officers said 
> 
> ”Okay,“ Jake started as he exhaled whilst pointing his gun at the entrance
> 
> ”Let’s go.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the twenty seventh chapter!!
> 
> Please let me know if you want me to add any of your suggestions for future chapters!!
> 
> NINE NINE!!!

”We’re here,“ Holt called as he walked over to the Lieutenant he spoke to on the walkie talkie 

”This is Sergeants’ Peralta, and Santiago,“ he added as he gestured to Jake and Amy as they stood by Holt in their Sergeant uniforms

”They’re Mike’s parents. Any updates yet from when we last spoke about 5 minutes ago?“

”We’ve got the place surrounded, and we want either Peralta, or Santiago, to go in and take the shooter down, with the squad who is already armed and prepared, and rescue their son,“ Cody explained 

”The rest of kids have been escorted home. And we thought it would be best if the members of staff went home too.“ he added

”Okay, I think it’s best I go with them,“ Jake said as he started to walk over to them 

”Amy, you stay here with the others.“ he added

”Okay,“ Amy replied as she held Jake’s arm

”Good luck, I love you.“ she added 

”I love you too.“ Jake responded as he kissed and walked over to the armed police officers, whilst holding his gun

****

”Excuse me, Sergeant Peralta with the Nine-Nine,“ Jake started as he walked over to the armed officers

”I’m the Dad of Mike Peralta.“ he added

”We’re ready when you are.“ one of the officers said 

”Okay,“ Jake started as he exhaled whilst pointing his gun at the entrance

”Let’s go.“ 

”In they go,“ Charles said as he crouched behind the cop car whilst pointing his gun at the building

”Good luck, Jake.“ he added once the doors closed

”And good luck to Mike,“ Rosa added as she pointed her gun at the building

”He may or may not make it out alive.“ she added

Terry, Charles, Amy and Holt turned to her slowly 

”Too dark or just right?“ Rosa asked with a straight face

Terry exhaled

”Yeah, you’re right...“ Rosa whispered

****

Jake walked down the hallway slowly as he held his gun in one hand, and a flashlight in his other as it was a tiny bit dark in the building

”Mike?“ he continued to whisper as he walked through different parts of the building

He then paused when he heard faint sobbing coming from a nearby room

”Mike?“ he then whispered a little bit louder as he opened the door to see Mike sobbing in the corner of an empty room 

”Daddy!“ Mike whispered softly as he ran to Jake and hugged him

Jake exhaled softly as he rubbed Mike’s back to calm him down 

”It’s okay, buddy, we’re gonna get you out of here, and then we’ll be safe.“ Jake said as he kissed Mike’s head

”Can we go now?“ Mike asked with a few tears running down his cheeks

”Yes.“ Jake responded as he lifted Mike up and exited the room slowly

”Peralta to Evans,“ Jake began as he spoke into his walkie talkie as he bounced Mike back up

”I have my son with me, and we’re on our way out, have you caught the shooter yet?“ he added 

”Evans to Peralta,“ the man on the other side spoke into the walkie talkie 

”We’ve just tased the shooter, and cuffed him, and we’re taking him outside to put him in the van.“ he added

”Roger that, we’re on our way out, I’ll inform Captain Holt.“ Jake replied as he walked around the corner

****

”Squad, I’ve just received word from Peralta,“ Holt started as he got off his walkie talkie

”Mike is safe, he’s with him, and they’ll be out shortly.“ he added

”They got the shooter!“ Terry called as everyone turned to the entrance to see the armed officers take the shooter out of the building, with one of the officers holding the shooter’s AK-47 

”Where’s Jake and Mike?“ Rosa asked 

”There!“ Charles yelled as he pointed at the sight of Jake and Mike coming out of the building

Amy immediately ran towards them and dropped to her knees as she pulled Mike closer

”You okay?“ she asked as she kissed his cheek as she wiped Mike’s tears away with her cheek and kissed his cheek

She then kissed his forehead multiple times as she lifted Mike up, whilst breathing slowly and heavily as she and Jake walked over to Holt and the rest of the team 

”Captain Holt, as you can see, we caught the shooter, and Mike’s okay, but he’s very scared,“ Jake started as he smiled at sight of Amy rubbing their son’s back 

”So we were wondering if— —“

”Of course.“ Holt cut off with a straight face

”What?“ Jake asked with a confused look on his face

”You were going to ask if you could take the rest of the day off, and maybe one of you could take tomorrow off, until Mike has officially calmed down. So permission granted.“ Holt replied

”Okay... thank you, Captain.“ Amy said slowly as she bounced Mike back up 

But just as they were about to leave, they heard a police officer scream

They turned around to see the shooter break out of the handcuffs, take down a few of the officers who were beside him, and grab his weapon and point it at Jake and the rest of the squad

”Here’s the deal,“ he shouted furiously

”Either you let me go, or I shoot you— — AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!“ he then yelled as he fell to the ground

”Nice try, sucka!!“ Gina yelled happily as she held a taser

”Gina, where’d you get that taser?“ Holt questioned with a concerned look 

”Found it on the ground, I wasn’t gonna leave it there.“ Gina responded

”Quick, cuff him!“ an officer yelled as the criminal was handcuffed a second time

But this time, he had special handcuffs placed on his hands

They were designed so that the criminal would have no chance of escaping

The more you move the tighter they get

”Okay, Captain, I think we’ll head back to the office, grab our stuff, and then head home.“ Jake said as he walked away from the scene, with Amy following behind as she held Mike

”Understood,“ Holt replied

”Drive safe.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed the twenty seventh chapter!!
> 
> Please feel free to leave Kudos if you haven’t already, and please let me know if you want me to add any of your suggestions for future chapters!!
> 
> NINE NINE!!!


	28. May 12th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”What’s wrong, buddy?“ Jake asked as he walked over to his son and lifted him up
> 
> ”I had a nightmare,“ Mike sobbed back 
> 
> ”I dreamt that the shooter killed me.“ he added as he cried
> 
> ”Awww, Mike,“ Jake said softly as he rocked him up and down, whilst swaying side to side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the twenty eighth chapter!!
> 
> Please feel free to leave Kudos and check out some of my other stories if you haven’t already!!
> 
> NINE NINE!!!

Later that night, at around 4am, Amy and Jake were sleeping, when they heard faint sobbing coming from Mike’s bedroom 

Jake decided to check on him, since he immediately heard it, but Amy woke up after about 5 seconds 

Jake then got out of bed and went down the hall to his son’s bedroom 

He then opened the door to see Mike sitting up in bed, whilst holding his favourite stuffed animal, with tears running his cheeks

”What’s wrong, buddy?“ Jake asked as he walked over to his son and lifted him up

”I had a nightmare,“ Mike sobbed back 

”I dreamt that the shooter killed me.“ he added as he cried

”Awww, Mike,“ Jake said softly as he rocked him up and down, whilst swaying side to side 

”It’s okay, buddy, it was just a dream, it didn’t really happen,“ he added

”I know how it feels.“ Jake then said as he kissed Mike’s head

”You do?“ Mike asked Jake as he sniffed

”Yeah,“ Jake responded 

”One time, me and Uncle Raymond were forced to live in Florida for 6 months, and it was the worst.“ he added as an example

”Did you try the pizza down there?“ Mike asked as Jake bounced him back up 

”Yeah, it was the most disgusting thing Daddy’s ever tasted,“ Jake started

”It somehow burned my mouth and is cold at the same time.“ he added as there was a few seconds of silence 

Jake and Mike then gagged at the image, and taste of Jake’s point of view on pizza from Florida

”Do you wanna sleep with me and Mommy?“ Jake then offered a few seconds later 

”Okay...“ Mike said softly as he sniffed

Jake then exited Mike’s bedroom as he held Mike, and returned to the master bedroom 

They walked in the bedroom to see Amy sitting up in bed as she turned at the sight of Jake holding their son

”Everything okay?“ she asked as she could see a few tears on Mike’s cheek

”Mike just had a nightmare.“ Jake said as he placed Mike down on the bed

Amy gasped

”Awww, baby,“ she cooed as Mike crawled over to her and cuddled into her

”It’s okay, honey, shhh, shhh.“ she then whispered as she kissed his cheek

Mike whimpered in response, as Amy continued the soft shushing noise, as she rubbed Mike’s back softly 

”It’s okay.“ she whispered as she pressed her lips to her son’s head

Mike then drifted off to sleep a few minutes later 

Jake handed Amy, Mike’s favourite stuffed animal, and she placed it under his arm very carefully

Amy then sighed

”Jake, you know how we’re both taking the Lieutenant’s exam next week?“ Amy asked her husband

”Yeah, what about it?“ Jake responded as he put his hands on his hips 

”I don’t know if I wanna be a Lieutenant.“ Amy added

”What? That’s insane,“ Jake said as he got into bed, smiling at the sight of Amy smiling down at her son

”We’re both great Sergeants, and I’m sure we’ll both make great Lieutenants.“ he added

”I guess,“ Amy replied

”And there’s actually something I’ve been wanting to say, since the incident that happened yesterday at Mike’s Preschool.“ she added

”Okay, tell me.“ Jake answered back

”Okay. But you have to promise me that you won’t react the wrong way when I say the sentence I’ve been writing, so I can say it correctly,“ Amy started

”But it will affect you, like it affected me.“ she added with a straight face

”I’ll be fine.“ Jake claims as he folds his arms

Amy then beckoned Jake closer with a raised eyebrow as she pulled the strap of her light blue tank top back up her arm to the top of her shoulder

She then whispered a sentence that caused Jake to freeze

He didn’t say a single word for a while minute, because he had been affected deeply by what his wife had just said

”What?! Why do you— —“

But before he could say anything else, Amy immediately pressed her finger to his lips 

”I think it’s for the best.“ she whispered

Jake exhaled through his nose in response

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed the twenty eighth chapter!!
> 
> Please feel free to leave Kudos and check out some of my other stories if you haven’t already, and comment anything you want!!
> 
> NINE NINE!!!


	29. May 23rd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Last night, I spoke to Jake about something, and we both think it’s for the best.“ Amy started as she exhaled
> 
> ”Which is what?“ Charles asked as he leaned in close
> 
> ”Is Amy pregnant?! OH, MY GOSH!!! CONGRATULATIONS!!! THIS IS AMAZING!!! MIKE’S GONNA BE A BROTHER!!! I’M SO— —“ 
> 
> ”BOYLE!!!“ everyone yelled 
> 
> Charles just sat there with a straight face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the twenty ninth chapter!!
> 
> Please let me know if you want me to add any of your suggestions for future chapters!!
> 
> NINE-NINE!!!

”Alright, that concludes the morning briefing for today,“ Holt began as he stacked the paperwork on the podium

”Dismissed.“ he added

”Actually, sir, Jake and I have something we would like to say to everybody.“ Amy said as she and Jake walked over to the podium then held hands

”Last night, I spoke to Jake about something, and we both think it’s for the best.“ Amy started as she exhaled

”Which is what?“ Charles asked as he leaned in close

”Is Amy pregnant?! OH, MY GOSH!!! CONGRATULATIONS!!! THIS IS AMAZING!!! MIKE’S GONNA BE A BROTHER!!! I’M SO— —“ 

”BOYLE!!!“ everyone yelled 

Charles just sat there with a straight face 

”But seriously, what is this news?“ Terry asked as he stood by the entrance 

Jake and Amy exhaled 

”We’ve decided to leave the Nine-Nine for a few months.“

****

”Santiago, Peralta, may I speak with you in my office?“ Holt asked a few hours after briefing was over, as he stepped out of his office and questioned the married couple wearing matching uniforms

”Sure.“ they both replied as they walked over and stepped inside Holt’s office

Holt then closed the door and put the blinds down as he walked over to his desk

”I am currently shocked about the news. Are you sure you want to leave the Nine-Nine?“ Holt questioned as he sat in his chair

”Yes, Captain, we are sure we want to leave the Nine-Nine,“ Jake said as he tried not to get emotional

”But only so we can protect Mike.“ he added

”I don’t understand,“ Holt began as he raised his arms, with his elbows on his desk

”The two of you, are great cops, you’re both amazing Sergeants. And I’ve just received both of your results for the Lieutenant’s exam.“ he added as he held the envelopes with the names ”Jake Peralta“, and ”Amy Santiago“ on the front

Jake and Amy then took them and decided to open them

They had both officially become Lieutenants!

”Oh, my gosh! We passed!“ Amy cheered as she smiled

”We’re both gonna be Lieutenants,“ Jake cheered as they hugged each other

”I understand the reason why you two are leaving the Nine-Nine,“ Holt started

”But I don’t like it. You’re leaving the Nine-Nine just so you can protect Mike? We’ve been protecting Mike ever since he was born, and we made sure he was safe when— —“ he added as he then paused and realised

”Oh... right... that’s why you’re leaving...“

Amy and Jake both nodded

”He was scared. He felt abandoned when everyone just left him there,“ Amy started as she explained how Mike felt after he had been rescued

”He was having trouble sleeping, and he didn’t even want to eat breakfast, lunch, or dinner.“ she added

”We’ve tried everything, whilst the other one is either here, or at home with Mike, and so far, nothing has changed,“ Jake started as he added to the point his wife was making

”We will come back, we’re not leaving forever, but we will be absent for a while.“

”I understand, Lieutenants,“ Holt teased as Jake and Amy chuckled as they left Holt’s office

”Good luck.“

****

”Hey,“ Rosa started as she walked over to Amy’s desk 

”I know you guys aren’t officially leaving the Nine-Nine, but we’re definitely gonna miss you.“ she added

”That’s what everyone has been saying,“ Amy replied to her friend 

”Stop looking at me, Charles!“ she added

”Yes, Amy...“ Charles responded as he looked back at his computer

”Well, I guess this is our last week at the Nine-Nine,“ Jake said as he walked over to his wife

”Well. Until we return at least.“ he added

”Yeah.“ Amy agreed 

”Guys, I just wanna say that until you get back, we’re gonna miss you so much,“ Terry began as he walked over to them from his desk

”So, we made a photo album.“ he added

Jake and Amy smiled as they looked at all the happy memories they had shared over the years 

”Oh, look,“ Jake started as he pointed at a specific photograph of him and Amy

”That’s us in Shaw’s bar, the night I won our bet, and you had to go out on a date with me.“ he added as he remembered it very well

”And there’s all of us with Gina’s baby.“ Amy said as she pointed at a photo of the squad with Gina in the middle as she cradled Iggy in her arms

”Yeah, that day was good.“ Jake said with a smile

”And there’s us at our wedding.“ Amy said happily as she pointed to the squad posing at Shaw’s bar on the day of Jake and Amy’s wedding

”Oh yeah,“ Jake started as he remembered one of the best days of his life

”It was very awkward when I was the only one dancing. I just wish Captain Holt didn’t misread the email.“ he added

Amy rubbed Jake’s back softly

”It’s okay.“ she whispered as she kissed his cheek

”I know, babe.“ Jake responded as they kissed each other

”Yes! Got a photo!!“ Charles screamed happily as he viewed the picture on his phone

Everyone immediately turned their heads to him

”I’m definitely posting this online!” he added

”CHARLES!!!“ everyone yelled in anger

”What?!“ Charles yelled back in confusement 

”Don’t even think about it!“ Rosa yelled back

”Fine, I won’t post it online!“ Charles replied as he clicked his Facebook, Twitter, Instagram, and Snapchat pages off his computer

”But I am sending this to Genevieve!“ he added as he went onto Messages

”NO!!!“ everyone yelled sternly 

”Okay, okay, what is your problem?!“ Charles asked as he turned his phone off 

”No more posting selfies of us kissing, Boyle,“ Jake said with a straight face as Jake and Amy held each other’s shoulders

”And no more announcements about our events, like our wedding, then we wouldn’t have had that bomb at our wedding, and Teddy wouldn’t have ruined everything else.“ he added

”Did someone say my name?“ a voice said as he walked over to everyone

”Wha— —“ Jake stuttered at the sight of the most boring man in America walking into the office whilst holding a box 

”Teddy, what are you doing here?!“ he asked as everyone turned to him

”And why do you have a box filled with Amy’s things?“ Gina asked as she bounced Mike back up

”I’m moving, so I decided to come here and get everything that should belong to me, and the person who was supposed to marry me instead of Jake,“ Teddy explained 

”Which reminds me,“ he added as he got down on one knee, and got a small box out

”Amy Santiago, will you— —“

”NO!!!“ Amy yelled back angrily 

”COME ON!!!“ Teddy moaned in response

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed the twenty ninth chapter!!
> 
> Please feel free to leave Kudos if you haven’t already!!
> 
> Please feel free to check out my other Brooklyn Nine Nine stories, called Motherhood, Our Little Girl, and Misunderstanding, and feel free leave Kudos on them if you haven’t already!!


	30. May 28th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”You okay?“ Jake asked his wife as he sat next to Amy as he could tell something was wrong, by looking at the expression on Amy’s face, and by what had just happened a few seconds ago
> 
> ”Jake, look at me,“ Amy started as she turned to him 
> 
> ”Do you want to leave the Nine-Nine temporarily? Or permanently?“ she asked with an honest face
> 
> Jake didn’t respond, he was just stunned by the question that his wife had just asked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the thirtieth chapter!!
> 
> Please feel free to check out some of my other stories if you haven’t already!!
> 
> Those being: Motherhood, Our Little Girl, Misunderstanding, and Dad Jokes!!
> 
> Please feel free to leave Kudos on them if you haven’t already!!
> 
> NINE-NINE!!!

Before you read this, I’m just letting you know now, that the next chapter will be the opening to Season 6 Episode 2 - Hitchcock and Scully. Because I’ve always thought about what it would’ve been like if Jake and Amy already had a kid in some of my favourite Brooklyn Nine-Nine episodes from each season!! So if you’re wondering why it’s like that, that is the reason, I’ve also decided to add my own parts to this chapter!!

It will be the same storyline as the episode, but I will also be adding my own parts into the other chapters, until the ending of Hitchcock and Scully, which to me is the saddest scene ever, in any Brooklyn Nine-Nine episode. But until then, I hope you enjoy this!!

****

Amy sighed as she looked out of her bedroom window, looking at the sight of tall buildings, with the moon shining in the night sky

As her bedroom door opened, she flinched and pulled out her gun

”Babe, it’s me.“ the voice said to calm his wife down

Amy exhaled deeply as she calms down and puts her gun on her bedside table, and sits back down on the bed with a straight face

”You okay?“ Jake asked his wife as he sat next to Amy as he could tell something was wrong, by looking at the expression on Amy’s face, and by what had just happened a few seconds ago

”Jake, look at me,“ Amy started as she turned to him 

”Do you want to leave the Nine-Nine temporarily? Or permanently?“ she asked with an honest face

Jake didn’t respond, he was just stunned by the question that his wife had just asked

”Hello? Earth to Jake? Santiago to Peralta?“ Amy then said as she clicked her fingers, snapping Jake out of his trip to Dreamland

”I don’t know,“ Jake immediately snapped at his wife

”I don’t know if we should leave the Nine-Nine, temporarily or permanently! Okay?! You understand?!“ he then yelled

He then exclaimed when Amy slapped Jake with a stern look 

”How dare you speak to me like that?“ Amy said softly as she whimpered a tiny bit

”All I was asking was if y-you wanted to leave the N- the N— ahhhh!!“ Amy then moaned as she broke down and started to cry

”Hey, babe, I’m sorry,“ Jake said softly as he rubbed her back as he was heartbroken at the sight of tears running down his wife’s cheeks

”I didn’t mean to yell. I was just stunned by what you said. I didn’t think you would ever say anything like that.“ he added as Amy grabbed a tissue from the tissue box on the bedside table and began to comfort herself

”It’s okay, babe,“ Amy whimpered as she wiped her eyes and blew her nose

”I was just scared in how you would react.“ she added as she wiped her nostrils

”I understand,“ Jake replied softly as Amy threw her tissue in the bin

”I know the reason why you asked me, it was because if we do permanently leave the Nine-Nine, we can protect Mike, no matter what. But if we leave temporarily, we will be protecting Mike for a limited amount of time only.“ he added

”I know. But I’ve just been concerned about Mike over the last couple of days.“ Amy responded to the love of her life

”Yeah, I’ve noticed.“ Jake replied as he remembered all the things that had happened over the last few days

”I thought you would,“ Amy responded as she turned back to the window and looked at the night view of the city

”But seriously, do you, or do want not want to?“ Amy asked Jake as she turned back to him

”I’ll try to think about it.“ Jake answered back

”Do, or do not.“ Amy teased as she did her best impression of Yoda ”There is no try.“

”Good old Yoda.“ Jake smiled as he chuckled 

”Then tell me your answer, think you must.“ Amy added as she also chuckled whilst still attempting to do her impression of Jedi Master Yoda

”Okay, that’s enough, babe.“ Jake said with a smile

”Your kindness, I must thank you for.“ Amy teased one last time 

”Amy!“ Jake said with a straight face, as he was now being dead beat serious

”Fine,“ Amy started as she sat up on the bed, folding her arms

”I’ll stop.“ she added

She knew she was beaten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed the thirtieth chapter!!
> 
> Comment anything you want!!
> 
> Please feel free to leave Kudos if you haven’t already!!
> 
> Please feel free to check out some of my other Brooklyn Nine-Nine stories if you haven’t already!! 
> 
> Those being: Motherhood, Our Little Girl, Misunderstanding, and Dad Jokes!!
> 
> Please feel free to leave Kudos on them if you haven’t already!!
> 
> NINE-NINE!!!


	31. May 29th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Two keys. Pure as a Catholic schoolgirl,“ the man added as his wife put the tray down on table, and he placed his hand on the packaging of the cocaine
> 
> ”Did you bring the cash?“ he then asked
> 
> ”Oh, we brought something much better than cash.“ the first man responded
> 
> ”What is that?“ the man who offered them drinks asked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the thirty first chapter!!
> 
> Please feel free to check out some of my other Brooklyn Nine-Nine stories, and leave Kudos on them if you haven’t already!!
> 
> Those being: Motherhood, Our Little Girl, Misunderstanding, and Dad Jokes!!
> 
> I hope you’ll enjoy them!!
> 
> NINE-NINE!!!

Before you read this, as I said in the last chapter, this is the opening to Season 6 Episode 2 - Hitchcock and Scully. Because I’ve always thought about what it would’ve been like if Jake and Amy already had a kid in some of my favourite Brooklyn Nine-Nine episodes from each season!! So if you’re wondering why it’s like that, that is the reason, I’ve also decided to add my own parts to this chapter!!

It will be the same storyline as the episode, but I will also be adding my own parts into the other chapters, until the ending of Hitchcock and Scully, which to me is the saddest scene ever, in any Brooklyn Nine-Nine episode. But until then, I hope you enjoy this!!

****

New York City - 1986

”So, two keys, huh?“ a man wearing a salmon shirt, a brown jacket asked two rather attractive looking men who were sitting next to each other on the other side of a round table 

”That’s a lot of snow.“ he added

”And if you can’t handle it, we’re happy to find someone who can.“ one of the men on the other side of the round table said as they sat next to their friend

”Don’t worry about me, friend. I can handle it,“ the man responded as his bodyguards from behind him walked closer

”Marissa, baby. Go get our guests something to drink, would ya?“ the man then asked his wife who was sitting in the corner, as his wife stood up and walked away

”We don’t want a drink.“ the other man said as he denied the offer

”What is this, a social call?“ the first man who spoke to the man on the other side of the round table asked 

”It’s not a tea party.“ the other man added

”We look like five-year-old girls to you?“ the first man added

”Gentlemen, please. Have some patience,“ the man on the other side of the round table replied as his wife returned with two drinks, and two boxes of cocaine on top of each other

”Two keys. Pure as a Catholic schoolgirl,“ the man added as his wife put the tray down on table, and he placed his hand on the packaging of the cocaine

”Did you bring the cash?“ he then asked

”Oh, we brought something much better than cash.“ the first man responded

”What is that?“ the man who offered them drinks asked 

”Our guns!“ the second man who replied, yelled as he and his partner immediately stood up, whilst holding their guns

”NYPD! You’re under arrest!“ the first man yelled as the bodyguards on the other side got into immediate action

One of the bodyguards grabbed one of the cocaine packages, and threw it at one the cop’s gun, who caused it to fire, landing a bullet into a portrait 

The bodyguard, then grabbed the gun, and tried to take it from the cop as he ran a few feet, wit the cop taking a few steps back, but the cop overpowered him, injured him in the stomach with his knee, then flipped him over where he hit a wall

The other bodyguard attempted to slash the other cop’s throat with his knife, but the second cop ducked, as the man swung his knife twice, he then grabbed pushed the bodyguard away, grabbed the tray, and hit his arm, then whack him on the head with it

”Boss man’s gone. Where’d he go?“ he then asked his work partner as they scanned the room, but became suspicious when the criminal’s wife looked to her left, causing the cop to look to his right

The target was busted

”Thank you kindly, little lady.“ he said as he winked at the woman, then walked over to the corner of the wall 

He then raised his eyes up, once he had walked over to the corner of the wall, then grinned as he pressed a button, which made the corner of the wall open to reveal the criminal who knew it was too late to make his escape

”Gio Costa,“ the man started as he pulled out his gun and pointed it at the man who put his hands in the air

”You’re under arrest.“ he added, smiling

”You want that drink now, Hitchcock?“ the other man asked as he walked over whilst holding two drinks, and handed it to him

”Don’t mind if I do, Scully,“ the other man responded, grinning, as he continued to look at Gio Costa

”Don’t mind if I do.“ he added as they raised their glasses, and took a sip

****

MANY YEARS LATER

”Hey, babe,“ Amy whispered happily as she smiled at the sight of Jake waking up as the sun shone brightly in his eyes

”Sleep okay?“ she then asked as she moved her hair away from her eyes 

”Yep. I slept absolutely fine, Ames.“ Jake responded as they kissed

”Good to know.“ Amy replied with a smile

”Mommy! Daddy!“ Mike yelled happily as he ran into his parents bedroom, whilst holding his favourite stuffed animal

”Hey, buddy,“ Jake replied happily as he lifted his son up onto the bed and kissed his cheek

”Sleep okay?“ he then asked he moved some of the duvet to let Mike into bed

”Yeah!“ Mike answered back happily

”C’mere, baby,“ Amy cooed as she held her arms out

”I love you.“ she added as she kissed his nose 

”I had the strangest dream last night.“ Mike then told his parents 

”Yeah? What happened?“ Jake asked as he turned to his wife and son, shifting his position 

”I dreamt that the two fat idiots at your place of work were good cops!“ Mike explained as Jake and Amy chuckled in response 

”That’s hilarious!“ Amy responded as she kissed Mike’s cheek

”You’re so funny, Mike!“ Jake added

But maybe they should’ve checked their facts first, because Hitchcock and Scully were totally rad in the 80s’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed the thirty first chapter!!
> 
> Please feel free to leave Kudos if you haven’t already!!
> 
> And please feel free to check out some of my other Brooklyn Nine-Nine stories!!
> 
> Those being: Motherhood, Our Little Girl, Misunderstanding, and Dad Jokes!!
> 
> Please feel free to check them out, and leave Kudos on them if you haven’t already!!
> 
> NINE-NINE!!!


	32. June 3rd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Genevieve is pregnant?“ Jake asked quickly
> 
> ”But I thought your ”meh-err“ no longer made ”whoo-oo.“ he added as he spun his finger around
> 
> ”Correct. My testes no longer make sperm.“ Charles said as his best friend was right about what he had just said
> 
> ”I was good with ”meh-err“ and ”whoo-oo.“ Jake responded as he smiled at the sight of Mike sitting on Gina’s lap, and taking photos of himself and Gina on her phone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the thirty second chapter!!
> 
> This chapter is part of Season 6 Episode 2 - Hitchcock and Scully. And so will a few more chapters. I’ve decided to do one of my favourite episodes from each season, and remake it to see what’s it’s like if Jake and Amy had a kid during some of my favourite episodes of Brooklyn Nine Nine!!
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this!!
> 
> NINE-NINE!!!

Rosa gulped as she swallowed her coffee, before pouring another large amount, and chugging it down once again

”What the hell, Diaz?“ Terry asked as he was disgusted at the scene ”You trying to make your heart explode?“

”I’m loading up on coffee because it’s a pain in the ass getting to the kitchen now, and I don’t want to come back here.“ Rosa explained with an annoyed look on her face

”Is this about the desks?“ Terry asked 

”Yes, Terry, it’s about the desks.“ Rosa said slowly as she turned to the overcrowded precinct ”How long is Commissioner Kelly going to punish us because Captain Holt complained about him to the mayor?“

”I don’t know, but I hope it ends soon. Terry’s shoulders weren’t built for tight spaces,“ Terry replied 

”It’s bonk city in here!“ he added 

”I’ve said ”excuse me“ more times this morning than I have in my entire life.“ Rosa then said as she was still mad ”Twice!“ she then added as she held up two fingers

She then walked away, and got onto the desks, by standing on a box, and lifting her foot up

She then passed Jake on the journey back to her desk

”Jake.“

”Rosa.“ Jake replied as they both squeezed by each other

Jake then sighed as he jumped down and sat at his desk

”Good morning.“ Charles said happily as he moved his chair a few inches to where his friend was

”Oh, my. We are very close together.“ Jake responded as his eyes looked down at his keyboard

”I love it.“ Charles responded ”Hey, you know how I’ve always wanted to have another child?“ he then asked

”Well, it’s happening!“ Charles added

”Genevieve is pregnant?“ Jake asked quickly

”But I thought your ”meh-err“ no longer made ”whoo-oo.“ he added as he spun his finger around

”Correct. My testes no longer make sperm.“ Charles said as his best friend was right about what he had just said

”I was good with ”meh-err“ and ”whoo-oo.“ Jake responded as he smiled at the sight of Mike sitting on Gina’s lap, and taking photos of himself and Gina on her phone

”No, we’re thinking of adopting again.“ Charles replied as he smiled at the sight too

”We just got an email from Nikolaj’s 15-year-old brother in Latvia that he’s never met.“ he added

”Yeah, his name is Dragomir.“ Charles then said as he showed Jake his phone

”Oh, my God. That is a 42-year-old fur trapper.“ he added as he looked at the photo of an old looking man with a long grey beard

”What? You don’t see the resemblance?“ Charles asked Jake

”Yeah, to Matisyahu. There’s no way he’s 15.“ Jake replied

”Well, then, how come he wrote that his greatest fear is ”going through puberty“?“ Charles then asked as he explained something that Dragomir has said

”Probably because he wants you to think he’s 15 so you’ll adopt him.“ Jake pointed out

Charles exclaimed

”Look, Charles, I hate to say this, but I think this guy is scamming you.“ Jake then said as he waved back at Mike, smiling

”Come on. You’re just suspicious of everyone.“ Charles said randomly

”Jake! Charles! Captain wants to see you!“ Gina yelled as she rocked Mike with her knee

”I cannot get through this room anymore, so I’m yelling everything now.“ she added

”Nancy,“ Gina then said loudly to a lady, standing by the gate ”Captain said you can go to your psychologist this morning. You’re clear! Get your head right.“

****

”Gentlemen, we have a situation,“ Holt started as Charles and Jake entered the room, with Mike beside Jake’s hip

”Scully and Hitchcock just got a call from Internal Affairs. They’re interested in a case of theirs from 1986.“ he added

”If you ask me, this old case is only coming up now because the commissioner is trying to drum up a scandal in the Nine-Nine.“ Holt then said as he came up with a reason

”And take out your two best detectives in the process.“ Hitchcock then said stupidly

”You’re not my two best detectives, and here’s proof, I fired you two, months ago.“ Holt responded with a straight face

”Oh, that’s such a relief. I feel so much safer now.“ Scully responded as he felt happy

”Good Lord.“ Jake whispered with his arms folded as he lowered Mike down 

”Don’t interfere with IA’s investigation.“ Holt then said as he turned back to Jake and Charles ”Just find out what actually happened in case Kelly is trying to manipulate the facts. Can you do that?“ he then asked his two out of his many best detectives, apart from Hitchcock and Scully

”Oh, so you’re asking if we can open a portal to the wet and wild 1980s to investigate the bizarre lives of these magnificent dodos?“ Jake asked randomly with a smile 

”I believe it was a young Barack Obama who said ”Uh, yes, we can.“ he added

****

”Ooh, sorry. Sorry. Sorry.“ Amy said as she squeezed past multiple officers, as she made her way to Terry’s desk where Terry and Rosa were ”You want to see me, Sarge?“

”Yeah. I know we’re all sort of crammed together in here,“ Terry started as Amy nodded in agreement ”But we were kind of thinking that your uniformed officers are, uh, causing some problems.“ he then said 

”Oh? Like what?“ Amy asked the other Sergeant as she wanted to know what the problems were

”How do I put this tactfully?“ Terry asked himself as he tried to think

”Your squad turned the kitchen into a cesspool, nastied up the bathroom, and made the elevator smell like a hundred butts.“ Rosa then said quickly as she knew Terry would take forever

”OK, thank you for your tact, Diaz.“ Terry said as he smiled a tiny bit

”Well, that’s unfair.“ Amy replied sternly ”Your squad is responsible for at least 50 of those butts.“

”Look, all I’m saying is maybe you can ask the downstairs people to be more- -“ Terry then started but got cut off

”Excuse me?“ Amy interrupted ” ”Downstairs people“?

She scoffed 

”That’s a little offensive.“ Amy added 

”Oh, don’t get it twisted.“ Terry responded ”It’s just where you came from.“ 

”Some of my best friends are downstairs people.“ he added 

”OK, I think you exactly what that sounds like, you upstairs people.“ Amy then said as she was annoyed 

”Oh, thank you for that nice compliment.“ Rosa teased as she was on board with Terry 

”It wasn’t a compliment, and you know it!“ Amy yelled back 

”I said it with ‘tude.“ she added as she pointed at her mouth

”Classic downstairs person.“ Terry said softly, but Amy heard that loud and clear

”Wow, you are just prejudiced against the first floor.“ Amy responded in an annoyed voice as she waggled her fingers at Terry and Rosa

”I’m taking this up the chain.“ she then said as she walked to Captain Holt’s office, with Terry following behind

****

”Gina Linetti spaghetti confetti.“ Gina said as she was making Holt do a tongue twister she had made by herself 

”Gina Linetti spaghetti confetti.“ Holt replied slowly 

”Faster.“ Gina then said

”GinaLinettispaghetticonfetti.“ Holt said quickly

”Captain Holt.“ Amy interrupted as she barged in, with Terry behind her

”Uh, yeah, can’t you see we’re in the middle of something?“ Gina asked as she and Holt turned to Amy and Terry

”Sorry. It sounded like you were saying gibberish back and forth.“ Terry said as Amy nodded her head slightly in agreement

”Gina is helping me to prepare for a televised interview,“ Holt explained

”Since the mayor has yet to weigh in on Commissioner Kelly’s ”Vigilant Policing“ initiative, I’ve decided to take my objections straight to the people.“ he added

”And this gibberish is actually Gina jargon, a world-renowned linguistic system that worked pretty well for Ellen Musk.“ Gina then said as she got Elon Musk’s name wrong

”Elon Musk.“ Amy corrected 

”Ellen Musk.“ Gina responded as she thought she was correct and Amy was wrong

”Season one winner of VH1’s ”Queen Bitch.“ Holt then said as he chimed in

”Sir, isn’t going to the press going to make Kelly even angrier at us?“ Amy asked as she complained to Holt

”Yeah. He’s already made life here pretty miserable,“ Terry agreed 

”The crowding, the desks, the downstairs people treating the bullpen like a dumpster.“ he added as Amy raised her eyebrows, and hovered her bottom lip

”Ohh, I’m so sorry for the untidiness, milord.“ Amy moaned to Terry in a British-like accent

”That’s enough. I don’t have time for your internecine battles. And I don’t give a hoot about your minor inconveniences,“ Holt replied to both of them with his arms folded

”I am trying to fight injustice and do what is right for the entire NYPD. Understood?“ he then asked with raised eyebrows

”Yes, milord.“ Amy responded as she she bowed down a bit, along with Terry, as the two of them made their way out of Captain Raymond Holt’s office

****

”OK, let’s set the scene.“ Jake started as he clapped and rubbed his hands, with Charles having a sip of his drink

”The year is 1986. ”Top Gun“ is crushing the box office, and the Beastie Boys have just been issued their ”License to ILL.“ he added 

”And that’s the year I got felt up for the first time - under the shirt.“ Charles then said as Mike scrunched his face 

”Always a big moment in a young boy’s life.“ Jake teased ”Alright, Tell us about the case.“

Jake then sat next to Mike and kissed his cheek, smiling at Mike’s giggling

”Love you, Daddy.“ Mike said happily

”Love you too, buddy.“ Jake responded as he kissed Mike’s forehead

”Guys?“ he then asked Hitchcock and Scully

”We were working organized crime, and we took down a mafia boss, Gio Costa, for running cocaine.“ Scully explained 

”We were the studs of the Nine-Nine.“ Hitchcock added proudly

”Well, I’m sure “studs“ is a bit of a- - Oh, my God.“ Jake then said as exclaimed at the photo of young Hitchcock and Scully on the day they took down Gio Costa

”I can’t believe I’ma say this, but- -“ 

”Meow.“ Charles said randomly 

”No that is not what I was gonna say,“ Jake said to Charles 

”But honestly, yeah, meow.“ he added as he agreed with Charles

”No offence, guys, but what the hell happened to you?“ he then asked the two lazy boys as he smiled at Mike eating a Twix

”Are you body shaming us?“ Scully asked in a stern voice 

”No, I’m personality-shaming you,“ Jake replied as he and Mike did a high five

”You were so alert and cool and job-doing.“ he added 

”So how did you get Costa?“ Charles asked 

”We had a CI on the inside, who helped set up a sting,“ Hitchcock explained

”We took down Costa, recovered a ton of coke and three duffel bags full of cash.“ he added 

”Seems pretty clear-cut, but then why would IA reopen the case?“ Jake asked the two old studs of the Nine-Nine

”Unless... they think it’s some sort of ”Freaky Friday“ situation and you guys traded places with horny singles in your area.“ he added as he raised his hands with his arms on the table

”It’s possible.“ Scully responded with a nod

”So what happened to the CI?“ Charles then asked

”Who knows? It was so long ago,“ Scully replied

”I mean, I barely remember how I got to work this morning. I think there was an ambulance involved.“ he added 

”Oh, there was.“ Hitchcock responded to his friend as he turned to Scully

”Oh.“ Scully said as she turned to Hitchcock

”Daddy, what’s that?“ Mike asked Jake as they both looked at the picture of young Hitchcock and Scully

”What’s what, bud?“ Jake asked his son

Mike then pointed to something that caught Jake’s eye ”That.“

”Wait a minute. Here’s a question,“ Jake started

”You said you recovered three duffel bags full of cash, and that’s what the evidence logs say as well.“ he added

”Yeah. So?“ Hitchcock asked rudely

”So count the bags,“ Jake responded 

”One, two three, like you said,“ he added

”But then take a look in this mirror behind you, the one where Mike saw something, also known as the one showing off your shockingly taut bottoms. A fourth bag.“ Jake then said as he tapped the fourth duffel bag in sight

”Oh, probably missed it.“ Hitchcock said as Jake continued to point at the photo

”Yeah, you know us. We’re dumb-dumbs.“ Scully added

”But even you wouldn’t miss a giant bag full of cash.“ Jake pointed out as something did not feel right

”It was the ‘80s.“ Hitchcock replied 

”Police weren’t perfect then like they are today.“ Scully added as he was angry

”All right, calm down,“ Charles responded to the two of them ”We’re not accusing you of anything, right, Jake?“

”Kinda was.” Jake replied as he handed Mike a chocolate muffin

”This is crazy! We’re innocent!“ Hitchcock moaned 

”IA is railroading us like Holt said, and you’re joining in the witch hunt!” Scully added as he got out of his seat

”You’re fake news!“ Hitchcock yelled as he joined Scully

”Sad!“ he added as he and Scully walked out of the break room, slamming the door behind them

”Yeah, that’s definitely the language of the innocent.“ Jake said sarcastically 

”You want some of my muffin?“ Mike asked as he broke some parts of his chocolate muffin into pieces and offered them to Jake and Charles 

”Yep!“ Charles replied happily as Mike placed a big piece of his muffin in Charles’s hand

”Thanks, buddy!“ Jake added as Mike handed Jake his piece of chocolate muffin 

”So good!“ Charles said a few seconds later

”Yeah!“ Jake agreed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this!!
> 
> The thirty third chapter is coming out soon!!
> 
> Comment anything you want!!
> 
> Please feel free to leave Kudos if you haven’t already!!
> 
> Please feel free to check out my other Brooklyn Nine-Nine stories called Motherhood, Our Little Girl, Misunderstanding, Dad Jokes, and Enter the Devil!!
> 
> Please feel free to leave Kudos on them if you haven’t already!!
> 
> NINE-NINE!!!


	33. June 7th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”You want to know what we ate?“ Scully asked ”Four-cheese pizza, double cheese, with a side of cheesy fries, extra cheese, and a big old slice of cheesecake.“
> 
> ”But, Scully,“ Jake started as he remembered one fact about him ”You’re lactose intolerant.“
> 
> ”Yeah. This whole room is a [bleep] Dutch oven.“ Scully answered back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the thirty third chapter!!
> 
> Please feel free to check out some of my other Brooklyn Nine-Nine stories if you haven’t already!!
> 
> Those being: Motherhood, Our Little Girl, Misunderstanding, Dad Jokes, and Enter the Devil!!
> 
> Please feel free to leave Kudos on them if you haven’t already!!
> 
> NINE-NINE!!!

”OK, so there are two questions on the table.“ Jake started as he and Charles looked through the one way glass, that showed the interrogation room, with Hitchcock and Scully on the other side ”First, who was more bang-able, young Hitchcock or young Scully?“ he then questioned Charles as he covered Mike’s ears

”Young Hitchcock. Total smoke show.“ Charles replied as Jake bounced Mike back up

”Agreed, but it’s close,“ Jake said back to his friend ”And second, did they steal a big old bag full of mob cash?“ 

”They said they didn’t do anything wrong. I believe them.“ Charles said as he turned to Jake from the sight of Hitchcock and Scully, sulking on the other side

”When I brought up the fourth bag, they stormed out.” Jake said as he was confused as to why they did that in the first place

”Or, once again, I think you just can’t help being suspicious of everyone.“ Charles pointed out

”Is that what this is about?“ Jake complained ”You’re mad because I said the old sea captain you want to adopt is scamming you?“ 

”Dragomir is not a captain. He clubs the fish in the bottom of the boat. That’s his after-school job.“ Charles replied as he was annoyed

”OK, Charles, you are letting your emotions cloud your judgement with Dragomir and with these guys.“ Jake responded to his friend ”I mean, for all we know, Hitchcock and Scully have been playing us for years like criminal masterminds.“

Jake and Charles both suddenly groaned as they turned back to the one way glass to see Hitchcock and Scully standing in front of the mirror on their side, and they were doing disgusting things with their faces

”OK, so maybe not masterminds, but I’m still going in there and getting the truth.“ Jake then said as he bounced Mike back up 

****

”All right, guys, let’s not make this any more difficult than it has to be.“ Jake started as he sat at the table with Hitchcock and Scully sitting opposite him, Charles standing behind him, and Mike standing by the door ”We know there was a fourth bag of money. Where’d it go?“ 

”We told you dorks. We never saw it.“ Hitchcock replied as he and Scully were still annoyed ”Now leave us alone.“ 

”I don’t think you get what’s happening here.“ Jake started ”This is an interrogation, and it’s only gonna end one way: with you telling us everything.“

Scully laughed in response

”Something funny?“ Mike asked as Jake smiled, because he knew that Mike liked to play cop sometimes 

”It’s just I don’t think you get what’s happening here.“ Scully said to Jake ”You’re locked in a small, windowless room, with the two of us one hour after lunch.“ 

”Oh, no.“ Jake whispered 

”You want to know what we ate?“ Scully asked ”Four-cheese pizza, double cheese, with a side of cheesy fries, extra cheese, and a big old slice of cheesecake.“

”But, Scully,“ Jake started as he remembered one fact about him ”You’re lactose intolerant.“

”Yeah. This whole room is a [bleep] Dutch oven.“ Scully answered back

****

Amy walked over to the microwave, but was furious to see a sticky note on the front of the microwave saying ”NO DOWNSTAIRS PEOPLE!“

”What the hell is this?“ she asked, gesturing to the sticky note in complaint

”The downstairs people keep making a mess of the microwave.“ Terry replied to Amy as he walked over to her with Rosa right behind him ”One of them thought it was cool to heat up soup in an uncovered dish. That’s just crazy!“

”How do you that’s our splatter?“ Amy asked Terry and Rosa ”There are some sloppy Susans upstairs.”

”I saw it go down.“ Rosa explained ”It was one of you, so ya banned.”

”No way.“ Amy responded sternly ”This microwave belongs to the entire precinct, so I’m nah-banned.“

”Actually, turns out, this microwave is not precinct property.“ Terry pointed out ”Detective O’Shea brought it from home back in ‘98, so...“ 

”Ya banned.“ Rosa repeated a second time

”I went to visit O’Shea’s widow.” Terry started

”He’s dead?“ Amy asked

”Big-time.“ Terry replied ”She is not over it. Anyway, I got her to sign a contract that states the upstairs has exclusive microwave rights.“ 

Amy then gasped silently as Rosa held up a signed contract, with Terry doing a sideways-thumbs up over to it

”You bothered a widow with this?” Amy questioned Rosa and Terry

”Honestly, it wasn’t that awkward for me.“ Terry replied ”Rosa did it.“ 

”It was rough, but she signed it, so ya banned.“ Rosa added as she repeated the two words she had said before twice, for a third time

****

”Okay, so now that we can all breathe, let’s try this again,“ Jake started as he, Mike, and Charles sat on the picnic table on the roof, with Hitchcock and Scully sitting opposite them ”Unless you want to try and stink up the entire city of New York.“

”Challenge accepted.“ Scully replied as he unfolded his arms, scrunched his face, and attempted to fart

”OK, everyone, be cool!“ Charles protested as Scully stoped ”Be cool! Just tell me everything that happened after the bust.”

”I’ll tell you what happened.“ Hitchcock began ”We were frigging heroes.“

****

New York City - 1986

”Anybody have a trash can?“ young Scully asked everyone as he and young Hitchcock stepped out of the elevator, whilst holding Gio Costa, and a duffel bag of cash ”’Cause Flat Top and the Freak are bringing in some garbage.“

All the other officers clapped and cheered, as the two men smiled happily

****

”You guys had badass entrance lines and people cheered?“ Jake asked as he was stunned ”What happened? Where’d it all go wrong?“ 

”Some things aren’t for us to know.“ Scully responded

”Look, guys, we never had that money.“ Hitchcock ”Here. We’ll prove it to you.“ 

Hitchcock then placed some files down in front of Jake and Charles and Mike

”Those are our financial records.“ Scully said as he told Jake, Charles, and Mike what they were

”I don’t have any retirement.“ Hitchcock began as he listed the things he didn’t have ”I don’t have any security, or a car. I rent most of my clothes.“

”We get it.“ Mike said with a straight face

”You’re poor.“ Jake added

Jake and Mike then did a high five, as Mike had just burned them

”I’m not just poor, son.“ Hitchcock said back to Jake ”I’m destitute.“ he then added as he winked

”Definitely not a wink-able line.“ Jake replied as he and Charles continued looking down at the financial records

”Ugh, look at all these credit card charges for Wing Slutz.“ Jake then exclaimed ”It can’t be healthy to eat there this much.“ 

”If you want a diet option, the Marine Park location has a blue cheese parfait.“ Scully explained as he felt proud

”You guys go all the way down to Marine Park for wings?“ Charles asked the two dumb-dumbs

”There’s a waitress there who always gives us an extra drumstick in our slut bucket.“ Scully added as he smiled 

”Hey, Daddy, what’s that?“ Mike asked Jake who was looking at Hitchcock and Scully’s terrible financial records

”What’s what, Mikey?“ Jake asked Mike as he tried to figure out what Mike was asking

Mike then pointed to something on the financial records, which caught Jake’s eye

”Wait a minute.“ he started ”Mike just found this. Why do you pay for a monthly parking spot?“ 

”Because it’s New York. It’s hard to park.“ Charles pointed out, with Hitchcock and Scully agreeing with him

”Yeah, but he just said he doesn’t have a car.“ Mike replied ”So what’s parked in this spot you don’t want us to know about?“

”Could it be a super-expensive sports car, paid for in cash?“ Jake asked Scully and Hitchcock

”Nope. It’s just a sketchy old sex van.“ he added as he saw what was parked in Hitchcock and Scully’s parking spot

”There is nothing sketchy about the Beaver Trap.” Hitchcock responded proudly 

”Yes, there is.“ Jake replied loudly

****

”In short, Commissioner Kelly’s new initiative is a regressive, wrongheaded return to the NYPD’s darkest days.“ Holt said as he did his speech on what to say about Commissioner Kelly ”How was that?“

”Like watching a corpse wash up on shore, lifeless.“ Gina responded as she did a tv screen with her thumbs and forefingers ”Come on you gotta pace it up, OK? You need to smile more. Energize the eyes! Gesticulate!“ 

”You’re describing the behaviour of a crazy person.“ Holt said to Gina as he sat back in his chair

”Am I?“ Gina asked Captain Holt ”Because right now, you can’t take your eyes off me.“

Then there was a knock at the door 

”Oh, that must be the camera crew here to set up the remote.“ Holt said as he got out of his chair 

”Oh, but you’re not ready.“ Gina responded as she put her hands together and placed them by her chin ”This is gonna be like ”The King’s Speech,“ before he lost all that weight or whatever. I haven’t seen that movie.“ 

”Oh, it’s fine, Gina.” Holt answered back ”I don’t need any tricks. I’ve got the truth, and truth is all I need to bring down- - Commissioner Kelly! Hello.” 

****

”So, Hitchcock, what’s the deal with the secret van?“ Jake asked Hitchcock as he and Charles stepped inside the Beaver Trap

”Oh, nothing.“ Hitchcock replied “It’s where I sleep during my divorces. If this van’s a-rocking, my ex-wife’s a-locking--me, out of her house.“

”Catchy.“ Jake said as he sighed heavily

”What are we doing here, Jake?“ Charles asked Jake as they stepped further into the back of the van ”What are we even looking for?“

”Whatever it is that Hitchcock’s trying to hide from us.“ Jake responded

”Well, I’d imagine he’d be hiding everything in here from us.“ Charles said to Jake ”It’s a van of horrors.“

”Yeah, I know.“ Jake agreed ”I saw the bucket of the male body butter, and her. But my gut tells me there’s a smoking gun in here.“ 

”It’s like you want them to be guilty.“ Charles whispered loudly

”I don’t. I just want to know what happened, unlike you, who doesn’t want them to be guilty, no matter what the truth is.“ Jake responded to Charles 

”I’m not an idiot just because I have a heart.“ Charles fought back 

”Well, your heart just might be an idiot, because voilà!“ Jake said happily as he uncovered a sheet, but immediately gagged along with Charles at the stench

”So many smells. Shouldn’t have gone for the flourish.“

”Wait, is that--“ Charles started

”The fourth bag from the picture.“ Jake started as he found the fourth duffel bag ”Same logo, same stain under the handle, and... It’s empty. They’re guilty!“ 

”Nuh-uh. Not necessarily.“ Charles pointed out ”I mean there could be a very good--“

All of a sudden, the doors closed, and Hitchcock locked them

”Damn it. We’re trapped!“ Jake said as he was annoyed ”We’re trapped in the Beaver Trap! We’re the beavers! We’re the beavers!“

****

Jake grunted and strained as he tried to unlock the doors from the other side ”It won’t budge. I can’t believe we let Hitchcock and Scully get the drop on us. It’s like being outsmarted by a couple of tomatoes.“

”I’m the tomato.“ Charles admitted ”I was wrong about them, and I‘m probably wrong about Dragomir. I’m too nice. I let every random jerk suckle a the teed of my human kindness.”

”Gross.“ Jake replied to his friend ”Now please hand me that mannequin’s leg.” 

”There were so many warning signs about Dragomir.“ Charles told Jake as he handed Jake the mannequin’s leg ”Nikolaj had never heard of him...“

”He’s 45.“ Jake replied fast

”He asked for money.“ Charles added

”He’s 45.“ Jake repeated a second time

”He didn’t have a birth certificate.“ Charles added as he named another fact about Dragomir

”He’s 45.“ Jake repeated for the third time

”He looked older than 15.“ Charles confessed

”He’s 45.“ Jake repeated for the fourth time 

”Fine. He was 45.“ Charles finally agreed with Jake ”I’m just a sucker, trapped in a creepy sex van.“ 

”That’s not entirely true.“ Jake pointed out

”You’re no longer trapped in a van.“ he added as he was able to unlock the doors to the van with the mannequin’s leg

Jake and Charles then immediately jumped out

”Oh, crap. They took our car. That means Mike is with them!“ Jake said as he was worried, and annoyed at the sight of car nowhere in sight

”All right, I’ll just call them and beg them to turn themselves in.“ he added

”Oh, no.“ Jake started ”I left my phone in the car. I know it’s under one of their butts.“

”Ooh, if they have your phone, we can track where they’re going.“ Charles said as he got his phone out ”I have ”Find My Phone“ set up to track you.“ 

Jake looked very confused

”What? I do that for all of my friends, not just you.“ Charles lied 

”Show me.“ Jake said with a straight face as he knew Charles was lying

”There no time!“ Charles answered back ”Look, they’re headed south on the Belt Parkway.“ 

”Ooh, check what exit they’re taking.“ Jake said as he pointed at Charles’s phone

”Marine Park.“ Charles said to Jake

”They’re going to Wing Slutz!“ they both said simultaneously 

”But how do we get there? We don’t have a car.“ Charles asked as he thought

”But we do have a van.“ Jake replied

It was the biggest mistake they had ever made in their lives 

”Yeah, we should have taken a Lyft.“ Charles said as Jake agreed with him

”I feel like a predator.“ Jake said to Charles

”This isn’t our car!“ he called out the window 

”It’s a loaner.“ Charles said out of his window

”We respect women!“ Jake added 

”I’m still with her!“ Charles added

****

”So you’re doing a TV interview? That’s cool.“ John Kelly said to Raymond Holt as he smiled

”Why are you smiling?“ Holt asked Commissioner Kelly

”’Cause he’s one of those friendly villains, like the Verizon guy who defected to Sprint.“ Gina responded to Captain Holt as she stood by him with her hands on her hips

”If you’re angry, come out and say it.“ Holt then said to John Kelly

”I’m not angry.“ Commissioner Kelly responded ”I’m just curious about what all this means. It’s not often that one of our captains makes an unapproved media appearance. It’s fun.“

”I plan on using this interview to criticize you and your policies.“ Holt explained to the man who somehow beat him as Commissioner 

”OK.“ Commissioner Kelly responded, laughing ”That’s your prerogative.“

”No, don’t chuckle.“ Holt said to John ”A frown is a more appropriate response.“

”I like you, Raymond.“ Kelly said randomly 

”No, you don’t.“ Holt claimed 

”I do!“ John said back ”And I just came down here to tell you that if you want to go through with this interview, I have some real fun ideas about new ways to spice up life at the Nine-Nine.“ 

”I don’t like your threats, and I don’t like the cheery manner in which you’ve chosen to deliver them.“ Holt responded as he put his hands together

”Well, I’m just a cheery guy.“ Commissioner Kelly claimed

”You’re a snake.“ Holt replied

”OK. I’m a snake.“ John Kelly responded as he hissed like a snake

Gina scrunched her face in response 

****

”Oh, no, they found us!“ Hitchcock said as he looked at the sight of Jake and Charles entering Wing Slutz and was worried, whilst sitting with Scully and Mike, eating wings

”Damn straight, we did.“ Jake replied as he and Charles walked over to them ”What were you thinking?“ 

”They obviously weren’t thinking about anyone, especially the one friend-- me-- who had their backs and believed in them the whole time!“

”Why is the little one so mad?“ Hitchcock asked as he had sauce all over his mouth 

”He’s going through something.“ Jake replied ”Now stand up, wet wipe your hands, and put them behind your backs so we can cuff you.“ he added as he smiled at the sight of Mike enjoying a chicken strip, since he wasn’t too keen on chicken wings

”Oh, thank God.“ Scully responded strangely ”I’m so tired of running.“ 

”It’s only been an hour.“ Jake responded

”Stop.“ a blonde woman said as she walked over to them ”They didn’t do anything wrong.“ she added as she pointed at Hitchcock and Scully

”Excuse me, ma’am. This is police business.“ Charles said to the lady

”I know. I’m Donna, the manager here,“ the woman replied ”But my real name’s Marissa Costa.“ Marissa added ”I’m Gio Costa’s wife, and I’m the reason they’re here.“

”You were the informant.“ Mike said to Marissa as he bit into another chicken strip

”Yeah, I was.“ Marissa responded as she smiled at him

”Marissa’s the only reason we got Costa.“ Scully said to Jake and Charles

”And our Captain screwed her over.“ Hitchcock added ”He wouldn’t put her in Witness Protection.“

”So you did take the cash.“ Charles said as he figured it out ”You just didn’t keep it. You gave it to her.“ he added as he looked at Marissa

”We come down here and check on her periodically.” Scully responded

Marissa smiled 

”Yeah, we never spoke, but if she put an extra wing in our slut bucket, it meant everything was OK.” Hitchcock added

”Wait, so I was right.“ Charles said randomly ”Hitchcock and Scully are good people.“

”You bet your nips we are, skid mark.“ Hitchcock said grossly

”Well,” Jake started ”People are complicated. Those two contain... multitudes.” 

”Yeah.” Charles agreed

****

”Hey, guys.“ Amy started as she spoke to Terry and Rosa “I just wanted to say that I talked to my squad, and we’re sorry we’ve been so disrespectful of your space.“

”Really?“ Rosa asked ”What’s going on here?” 

”Nothing.“ Amy responded to her friend ”We just want to make things right. You upstairs people are really great, and there’s a lot we can learn from you.”

”Well, that that is true.“ Terry replied as he ate his yoghurt ”We are pretty great, and you downstairs people are gonna figure it out. You’re all right.“ 

”Thanks, Terry.“ Amy responded with a smile ”Truce?“ she then offered as she held her hand out 

”Truce.” Terry accepted as he held Amy’s hand

”Now!“ Amy yelled as one of her uniformed officers closed the microwave door, and turned the microwave on

”What the hell?“ Terry exclaimed as Amy pulled him in closer 

”You thought the microwave was a mess before?“ she asked Terry with wide eyes ”Well, we just threw a whole fish in there.”

”What happened to the truce?“ Terry asked sternly as he let go of Amy’s hand

”The truce was crap.“ Rosa replied as she squeezed her eyes, while holding her fist up

”You bet it was.“ Amy said cheerfully ”Viva the downstairs people!“

Amy, Rosa, and Terry then yelled as the microwave burst

”What the hell was in that fish?“ Terry yelled

”I don’t know. It’s from the Gowanus.“ Amy responded ”It probably ate a bunch of batteries.“

Rosa then put the fire out, with the fire extinguisher 

”Diaz, what is going on?“ Holt asked as he walked over to them ”Commissioner Kelly is still in my office.“

”I’m so sorry.“ Amy apologized ”I didn’t know. We were just having a minor disagreement.“ 

”Well, can it!“ Holt ordered “I am struggling for the very soul of the NYPD, so please stop squabbling over these unimportant things.“

”Of course, sir, but it’s not unimportant.” Terry replied to the Captain of the Ninety-Ninth precinct ”The overcrowding, the desks-- it’s affecting morale.“

”Jeez, something smells funky.“ Commissioner Kelly began as he stepped outside Holt’s office ”What happened here? Uh-oh. Was it a fight, because it’s so crowded? I hope nothing else happens to make everything worse.“ 

”Listen, Kelly, I’m gonna do that interview, and you can’t stop me, so go ahead.“ Holt started as confronted Commissioner Kelly ”Cut our budget, close more of the building, open other fake IA investigations into my detectives.“

”I didn’t do that.“ Commissioner Kelly admitted ”No, the IA thing, your detectives aren’t under investigation, although it’s not a bad idea. Hey, thanks for the suggestion.“ 

”Excuse me.” Holt started as he knew something didn’t feel right ”I need to make a call.”

****

”OK, thank you, sir.“ Jake started as he ended his phone call with Holt

”Hey, guys,“ he then said as he walked over to Charles, Scully, Hitchcock, and Marissa ”I have something super important to tell you, but first, thank you, Marissa for wiping Mike’s hands.“ 

”Sure. He’s so cute.“ Marissa responded as she continued to wipe Mike’s hands with a wet-wipe

”And, Scully, you have a Hitler sauce moustache.“ Jake added

”Thank you. Go on.“ Scully replied as he wiped his moustache away with a napkin

”Internal Affairs isn’t actually investigating your case. That call you got wasn’t real.“ Jake responded 

”What? The guy on the phone sounded legit.” Scully replied ”He had a very deep voice.“

”If it’s not IA, who is it?” Charles asked Jake

”My guess is someone who wanted us to lead them to Marissa.“ Jake replied to his friend 

Everyone then immediately turned around to look at the door when they heard the sound of brakes squealing to a stop 

”Which apparently we just did.“ Jake said as everyone took a closer look

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed the thirty third chapter!!
> 
> The thirty fourth chapter is coming out soon!!
> 
> Comment anything you want!!
> 
> Please feel free to leave Kudos if you haven’t already!!
> 
> Please feel free to check out my other Brooklyn Nine-Nine stories called Motherhood, Our Little Girl, Misunderstanding, Dad Jokes, and Enter the Devil!!
> 
> Please feel free to leave Kudos on them if you haven’t already!!
> 
> NINE-NINE!!!


	34. June 13th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”All right, we gotta get out of here.“ Jake then said to everyone as Mike continued to eat a chicken strip ”Is there a back exit?“ 
> 
> ”Through the kitchen.“ Marissa replied as she pointed at the door that led to the kitchen 
> 
> ”Great.“ Jake then grabbed a chicken strip from Mike’s bucket ”These are good!“
> 
> ”All right, listen up, everybody. We’re NYPD.“ he then called as turned to some people who were sitting at a table on the other side of them ”If you could all please head to the back exit immediately.“ he added as everyone headed to the kitchen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the thirty fourth chapter!!
> 
> Please feel free to check out some of my other Brooklyn Nine-Nine stories if you haven’t already!!
> 
> Those being: Motherhood, Our Little Girl, Misunderstanding, Dad Jokes, and Enter the Devil!!
> 
> Please feel free to leave Kudos on them if you haven’t already!!
> 
> NINE-NINE!!!

”That’s Gio Costa.“ Jake said as he saw a man step out of the car, followed by his teammates ”How’d he get out of jail?“

”Probably for good behaviour.“ Scully suggested “He had really great manners.“ 

”Yeah, he and his gigantic gun look like real sweethearts.“ Jake answered back

”Noice.” Charles responded to his friend as they slapped each other’s hands

”All right, we gotta get out of here.“ Jake then said to everyone as Mike continued to eat a chicken strip ”Is there a back exit?“ 

”Through the kitchen.“ Marissa replied as she pointed at the door that led to the kitchen 

”Great.“ Jake then grabbed a chicken strip from Mike’s bucket ”These are good!“

”All right, listen up, everybody. We’re NYPD.“ he then called as turned to some people who were sitting at a table on the other side of them ”If you could all please head to the back exit immediately.“ he added as everyone headed to the kitchen

”Leave the wings, Hitchcock.“ Jake complained as Hitchcock took the bucket of chicken wings with him

”No!“ Hitchcock responded as he refused, then caught up with the rest of them

”Leave the chicken strips, Mike.“ Jake said to his son as he folded his arms at the sight of Mike taking the bucket of chicken strips with him

”Daddy, they’re delicious!“ Mike answered back as he bit into one 

”All right, fine. Come on!“ Jake then said as he agreed with Mike, picking him up, then entering the kitchen, just in time, since Gio Costa and his crew entered that very second

”Look, Jake,“ Scully started as Jake closed the door in a hurry ”It’s the slut sauce!“ he added happily 

”It’s perfect!“ Hitchcock added as they both smiled at the giant tubs of slut sauce

”Hey, guys, we gotta leave, and we gotta leave right now.“ Jake replied to the two of them ”Charles, let’s go.“

”Negative.“ Charles replied as he walked back in after looking out the door, whilst holding his gun “I count three, possibly four gunmen out there.“

”All right, no one panic.“ Jake began as everyone started to remain calm ”I’m sure they didn’t even see us come in here.“ he added as there was loud knock at the door

”We saw you go back there.“ Gio called from the other side of the door

”OK, so I was wrong about that.“ Jake said as he was wrong 

”I’m gonna go around back and cut them off.” Gio started as he explained to his team what he was planning ”Knock this door down. Now!“

One of Gio Costa’s men then charged into the door, again and again, without stopping since Gio had given him a direct order

Jake sighed as he picked Mike up ”All right, here’s the way I see it. We gotta break out the back entrance and get these people to the van.”

”OK, everyone just follow my lead.“ he added as he bounced Mike back up

”No, we got you into this mess.“ Scully responded ”We’ll get you out of it. Follow our lead.“

”There are armed men out there.“ Charles replied ”We don’t even have our bulletproof vests.“

”We can use the slut sauce.“ Scully said, gesturing to the multiple tubs of sauce

”That’s insane.“ Jake answered back ”It’s not even solid. The bullets will go right through it.“

”If you don’t think the slut sauce is solid, then you might wanna talk to my rock-hard arteries.“ Scully said grossly

”We’re doing this, and that’s final.“ Hitchcock added ”Scully, it’s time to sauce up.“

Hitchcock and Scully both then screamed as they ran out of the back exit, whilst wearing the tubs of slut sauce and holding their guns, but suddenly stopping

”Why’d you stop yelling?“ Jake asked the two of them as he and Charles stuck their heads around the corner 

”Look.“ Scully replied as he and Hitchcock put their guns away

Jake then walked out the back exit, slowly, whilst holding his gun and was relieved to see the Nine-Nine standing in front of him

”Oh, thank God.“ Jake started as he looked at the sight of Amy and Captain Holt ”My wife and my Dad are here. I mean, Captain Dad. I mean, I know who my Dad is. It’s you. Hi, Amy.“ 

Amy waved back and smiled at the sight of her son eating chicken strips 

”SWAT just cleared out the dining room.“ Holt began ”They got everyone.“ 

”Copy that.“ Jake responded ”All right, Charles, you can bring everyone out. The Nine-Nine is here.“

Charles then walked out of the back exit, followed by everyone else who were relieved

”See, everyone, I told you we had it all under control.“ Jake said with a smile ”There was no need to panic.“

”Scully, why do you have a third tub of slut sauce?“ Jake then asked as he noticed Scully had a second tub of slut sauce strapped to his back

Scully then took the second tub of slut sauce off his back and handed it to Mike ”It’s so Mike can dip his chicken strips into it.“

”Wow,“ Jake said as he wasn’t amused “Just wow, but for the record, how does it taste, buddy?“ he then asked his son as Mike was about to take a bite

”You’re dead, Marissa.“ Gio then said sternly as he pushed the cop who was holding him, down to the ground, and pulled out a gun which he was keeping in his sock

Hitchcock and Scully took immediate action and jumped in front of Marissa as Gio fired his gun twice

But just before Gio was about the fire his gun a third time, Mike threw his dipped-in-slut-sauce chicken strip and it hit Gio right in the face

”Ow, my eyes!!“ he yelled as he couldn’t see

Terry then yelled as he kicked Gio’s gun out of his hand and threw him onto the cop car, with the same cop who Gio threw down helping him cuff Gio Costa for good

“Wow...“ Marissa said as she was impressed, as was everyone else

”Did Mike just...“ Holt asked with a smile

”Yep!“ Jake added proudly as everyone clapped in Mike’s honour

Mike then bowed down and took a bite of a chicken strip which had been dipped in slut sauce ”Mmmm! This is really good!“

”Are you guys OK? Did you get hit?“ Holt asked Hitchcock and Scully as he wanted to know if the bullet hit them

”No.“ Scully responded ”It hit the tub, but the bullet didn’t make it through.“ he added as the slut sauce leaked out of the tubs 

”The slut sauce- -“ Jake started as he paused for a few seconds ”It saved you.“

”You bet your nips it did, skid mark.“ Hitchcock said grossly

”Oh, Hitchcock,“ Jake complained ”You suck, man.“

****

”Are you guys okay?“ Amy asked Jake and Mike a few hours later as she walked over to Jake’s desk ”I was so worried. I meant to ask that earlier, but I was surprised on how Mike saved Marissa along with Hitchcock and Scully.“ 

”Don’t worry, Ames. We’re fine. Mike is the hero.“ Jake responded to his wife as Amy kissed Mike’s cheek then lifted him up with a smile

Amy then exhaled through her nose as she smiled at Mike, and the two of them then rubbed noses, making the scene very heartwarming

”So, I spoke to Internal Affairs,“ Holt started as he walked out of his office ”And since Hitchcock and Scully did steal that money, even though it was to help someone, there have to be consequences.“

”Desk duty, desk duty, desk duty...“ they both said with Scully crossing his fingers and Hitchcock with his hands above his heart

”One year of desk duty.“ Holt then said

”Yeah!“ they both added as they high fived both hands

Captain Holt looked very confused

”Oh, I mean, oh, no.“ Scully lied

”Thanks for getting there so fast today, sir.“ Jake said to Holt ”Were you able to still do your interview?“ 

”He did not.“ Gina responded ”However, I did so.“ 

****

Live TV - A few hours ago

”The real question is what are police?“ Gina asked everyone who was watching on live TV as she spoke on the news

”I’m sorry. Who are you again?“ the news presenter asked Gina as she was confused

****

”They said they’ve never had more viewer complaints.“ Gina then said ”Controversial and loving it.“ she added as she skimmed her keyboard and dinged her desk lamp

”Oh.“ Jake then said randomly 

”Squad, I want to apologize.“ Holt began ”I have been acting as though nothing mattered except my pursuit of justice, but seeing my people, and nephew in danger today made me realize I was being short-sighted. I do give a hoot. I give a hoot about all of you.“

”Are we gonna keep saying "hoots"?“ Rosa asked ”Is this forever?“

”I pray not.“ Jake said in response

”I’m gonna keep pushing back against John Kelly, but not at your expense.“ Holt added

”Thank you, sir,“ Amy responded as she bounced Mike back up ”And we’re going to stop bickering with the upstairs people.“

”No, Amy. We’re all upstairs people now.“ Terry then said kindly to Amy

”Thanks, Terry.“ Amy replied as she put her hand on his shoulder

”Mm-kay.“ Jake began ”I clearly missed a whole thing there.“

****

”Hey, man, I just want to say I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you.“ Jake said as he and Charles were having drinks at Shaw’s ”I was wrong about Hitchcock and Scully.“

”No, you were right.“ Charles answered back ”I am too trusting sometimes. I did a little digging on Dragomir. Turns out, he’s not 15. He’s...“

”103.“ Jake said

”34.“ Charles said a few seconds after Jake took his guess ”But the orphanage confirmed he is actually Nikolaj’s half-brother. Anyway, we’re taking it slow. In a few months, he’ll come out to visit.“

”Hey, thanks for having our back today.“ Scully said as he and Hitchcock stood behind Jake and Charles with drinks

”These are from the old studs of the Nine-Nine to the new studs.“ Hitchcock added proudly as he placed the drinks down in front of Jake and Charles

”Aww.“ Jake said quietly ”Nice.“ 

”Nice.“ Charles agreed as Hitchcock and Scully walked away ”Well, I think they drank out of these. They’re half-empty.“

”Definitely.“ Jake agreed ”Hitchcock’s contact lens is floating in mine, which once again begs the question, what happened to those guys? I mean, when did it all fall apart?“

****

New York City - 1986

”Hey, Donna.“ young Scully started, using Marissa’s fake name, as he and young Hitchcock walked over to her in their tank tops and shorts ”Just want time make sure you’re OK working here at... Wing Slutz.“

”Yeah.“ Marissa responded ”It’s a good job, and I’m excited about my new life. Thanks.“

”Our pleas.“ Scully replied ”Well, we’re gonna go hit the gym for the second time today.“ he added as he and Hitchcock began to walk away

”Wait.“ Marissa said to the two of them, making them turn around in response ”You need some protein to fuel those hard bodies.“ she added as she grabbed a bucket of wings covered in slut sauce and put it in front of them “It’s on me.“

”Ah, what the heck.“ young Hitchcock said ”One wing can’t hurt.“

[Berlin’s "Take My Breath Away" playing]

Hitchcock and Scully then took one wing each, and bit into them and they immediately fell in love with it

Hitchcock then looked up at Marissa wide eyes, as did Scully

They both found the wings delicious as they looked at each other in agreement

Scully then grabbed two more, and Hitchcock bit into another one, and then a second one

They were both in heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed the thirty fourth chapter!!
> 
> Comment anything you want!!
> 
> Please feel free to leave Kudos if you haven’t already!!
> 
> The thirty fifth chapter will be coming out soon!!
> 
> Please feel free to check out some of my other Brooklyn Nine-Nine stories if you haven’t already!!
> 
> Those being: Motherhood, Our Little Girl, Misunderstanding, Dad Jokes, and Enter the Devil!!
> 
> Please feel free to leave Kudos on them if you haven’t already!!
> 
> NINE-NINE!!!


	35. July 22nd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Hey, it’s time.“ Amy said later that day as she walked over to Jake’s desk, picking up Mike as he held his hands out ”You ready? You excited?“ 
> 
> ”Yes, I can’t believe it’s finally gonna happen.“ Jake replied to his wife as he got up from his chair 
> 
> ”Aw, you guys are gonna have sex for the first time.“ Gina said to the married couple with a smile as she looked at them from her phone
> 
> ”I’ll have you know that Amy and I do sex 24-sevs, 369.“ Jake replied to his childhood friend as he put his jacket on ”Oh no, I grossly overcompensated and now it seems like we have problems.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first part of Season 5 Episode 17 - DFW, where Jake meets his half-sister: Kate.
> 
> Enjoy the thirty fifth chapter!!
> 
> NINE-NINE!!!

”So, do you recognize any of these men?“ Jake asked a lady as they looked at five men standing inside the interrogation room through the one-way glass, as Jake held Mike beside his hip 

”I was hiding in the bathroom stall, so I didn’t see his face.“ the lady responded to Jake ”But I heard him. He was singing along to the music at the bar.“

”Do you remember what song he was singing?“ Jake then asked as he bounced Mike back up 

”I think it was that song, "I Want It That Way".“ the lady added

”Backstreet Boys. I’m familiar. Okay.“ Jake then said as he pressed the button on the microphone ”Number one, could you please sing the opening to "I Want It That Way"?“ he then asked the first man on the left, who was holding the card with the number one on it

”Really?“ the man asked ”Okay. You are... My fire.“

Jake then turned to the lady as she shook her head ”Number two, keep it going.”

”The one... desire.“ the second man added as he continued to sing the song

”Number three.“ Jake then said into the microphone as he saw the lady shake her head slightly

”Believe... When I say.“ the third man sang

”Number four.“ Jake said as he clutched his fist with a smile

”I want it that way.“ the fourth man added

”Tell me why!“ Jake yelled happily into the microphone 

”Ain’t nothing but a heartache.“ all five men who were on the other side of the interrogation room sang 

”Tell me why!“ Jake added with a smile

”Ain’t nothing but a mistake.“ the five men added

”Now, number five.“ Mike said into the microphone with a smile

”I never wanna hear you say.“ the fifth man at the end sang beautifully 

”Whoo!“ Jake cheered as he was enjoying the scene

”I want it that way.“ the five men added

”Ah, chills!“ Jake said happily as he bounced Mike back up ”Literal chills.“

”It was number five.“ the lady then said as she looked at the man who was holding the card with the number five on it ”Number five killed my brother.“

”Oh, my God, I forgot about that part.“ Jake said as he snapped out of his happiness

****

”Hey, it’s time.“ Amy said later that day as she walked over to Jake’s desk, picking up Mike as he held his hands out ”You ready? You excited?“ 

”Yes, I can’t believe it’s finally gonna happen.“ Jake replied to his wife as he got up from his chair 

”Aw, you guys are gonna have sex for the first time.“ Gina said to the married couple with a smile as she looked at them from her phone

”I’ll have you know that Amy and I do sex 24-sevs, 369.“ Jake replied to his childhood friend as he put his jacket on ”Oh no, I grossly overcompensated and now it seems like we have problems.“

”You done?” Amy asked as she bounced Mike back up

”Mm-hmm.“ Jake replied as he fixed his jacket 

”Great.“ Amy added as she she kissed Mike’s cheek ”Jake’s sister is flying in from Dallas, and we’re picking her up at the airport.“

”You have a sister?“ Gina asked Jake as she had never heard Jake talk about him having a sister

“Half-sister.“ Jake responded ”Turns out that my slutty pilot Dad made daughters in several major airline hubs. ATL and EWR didn’t respond when I reached out, but DFW is DTM. Down to meet. Well, we should get going. Her flight’s gonna land soon, but wish me luck. I’m about to be a brother.“

****

”Captain Holt, I need a--“ Terry began as he opened the door to see Holt and Charles down on yoga mats, doing the Up Dog ”What’s going on?“

”My doctor said I should be more active, but my squash club recently transitioned to racquetball,“ Holt explained ”Since I’m not a dope smoking hooligan, I decided to quit. Boyle is teaching me yoga.“

”Genevieve got me into it.“ Charles added ”You can’t believe how many different ways I can wrap my legs around her. Six!”

”Captain, if you wanted to be healthier, why not come to me?” Terry asked Holt ”I’m ripped as hell.“

”Sarge, health is about flexibility and peace of mind and bone strength, not building vanity muscles.“ Charles said to Terry as he changed his position with Holt doing the same

”Vanity muscles?“ Terry asked Charles in confusement ”I use all of these.”

”Really?“ Holt asked ”Even the long neck ones?“

”They help me sleep upright on airplanes!“ Terry said back 

”Well, there’s no reason to be defensive, just because you don’t have the bone strength of a yogi.“ Charles then added ”We all have our thing. You’re a muscler, I’m a boner.“

Terry then put the paperwork he was holding, down on the small table next to the couch in disbelief ”Terry can do yoga. Terry is a yoga beast. Watch. Give me a yoga to do.“ 

”Ah, well, we’re in warrior pose now, but I suppose for you we can start in child’s pose.“ Charles suggested as he and Holt did the warrior pose on their yoga mats

”Terry is not a child!“ Terry protested “Terry is a warrior.“ Terry then grunted as he did the warrior pose like Charles and Captain Holt

”And...“ Charles said as he moved him arm up bent his elbow with Terry doing the exact same thing, but immediately stopped when he heard a crack in his body

”That didn’t sound good.“ Holt said as he and Charles stopped doing their yoga moves ”Are you okay, Jeffords?“ 

”I’m fine.“ Terry replied as he stood up, leaning forward slightly ”Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to walk out of here normally using my trademark tiny steps.“

”Okay?“ Charles said

Terry then walked very slowly out of Holt’s office, groaning since he could move, but only a tiny bit

****

”What you looking at?“ Gina asked Rosa as she entered the break room with her coffee and looked at Rosa who was looking at her phone ”Did the Kanye West cannibalism story finally break?“ she added as she sat down 

”What? Is that a thing?“ Rosa asked Gina as she looked up from her phone 

”Yeah.“ Gina replied ”He eats tiny little bites of people after he hugs them goodbye. I tipped off Page Six, I don’t know why they’re sitting on it.“

”Just looking on a dating app.“ Rosa then said as she looked back down at her phone (this is before she met Jocelyn) ”Weird. Lame. Gross. Dumb. Freak. Loser. Perv. Toothy. Mouthy.“

”Well, what happened to Becky?“ Gina then asked Rosa

”Who?” Rosa said in response 

”The girl you were seeing whose name you wouldn’t tell us so we just started calling her Becky.“ Gina added

”Becky and I broke up.“ Rosa explained ”She ate soup too much.“

”What, like every day?“ Gina asked as she scrunched her face

”It happened twice.“ Rosa added 

”Okay, well, listen, you’re in luck.“ Gina then said ”Because I have the perfect girl for you, and I’m actually texting with her right now.“

”No. You are terrible at setting me up.“ Rosa responded to her friend ”Remember that dork, Justin?“

”He was a tattoo artist, and he rode a motercycle.“ Gina then said to the badass of the Nine-Nine

”A Yamaha. - He might as well have picked me up in a station wagon.“ Rosa said back as she defended her side of Justin being a dork

”You know, men are difficult because they’re all secretly monsters, but now that I know you’re bi, that changes everything.“ Gina responded ”I know so many great women.“ 

”I’m sorry.“ Rosa replied ”I just don’t think this is something you’re good at.“ 

”What?“ Gina asked as she was confused ”The only thing I’m not good at is modesty, because I’m great at it.“

****

”Okay, according to the flight board, she should be here any minute.“ Amy said as she, Mike and Jake were waiting waiting for Jake’s sister to arrive ”I love watching a ”TBD“ turn into a gate num.“

”What’s wrong?“ she then asked Jake as he exhaled holding Mike ”Why do you look like that?“ 

”I’m so nervous.“ Jake replied ”My hands are shaking and my butt is hella sweaty.“ 

”I totally understand.“ Amy said as she shook her head slightly ”I freaked out when I met my pen pal from Thailand, Mongkut.“ she added as she gestured her hands out with a grin

”But everything worked out, right?“ Jake asked Amy as he bounced Mike back up ”You and Mongkut are lifelong friends now.“

”No.“ Amy corrected ”Mongkut turned out to be a 45-year-old prisoner. It was a really awkward trip.“

”That sounds horrible.“ Jake replied ”Amy, what if this is a Mongkut situation?“

”Oh no, that pen pal service is shut down.“ Amy explained as she shook her head slightly ”This is your sister. It’s gonna be great. You just have to relax and be yourself.”

”But what if myself isn’t good enough, you know?” Jake then asked Amy ”What if I’m the Mongkut?“

”Daddy--“ Mike said as Jake turned to him. It was clear that Mike was agreeing with his mother.

”Right. You’re right. You’re both right.“ Jake then said as he handed Mike over to Amy who took him into her arms and kissed his cheek, smiling ”It’s gonna be great. Just gotta stay positive. We’re gonna see each other from across the room, we’ll lock eyes, I’ll say--“

”Noice“!“ Mike interrupted as he grinned, making Jake raise an eyebrow and Amy chuckle

”She’ll say--“ 

”Toit“!“ Mike interrupted again

”Mike, stop stealing my lines!“ Jake exclaimed, making Mike and Amy giggle ”And then six months later, we’ll be on "The Amazing Race" together.” he added, making Amy laugh

”Jake?“ said a voice from behind

”Ka--oh, no.“ Jake said happily then immediately changed his tone at the sight of his half-sister wearing handcuffs and being held by police officers

”It’s me, Kate.“ Kate replied cheerfully ”Give me a hug.“ 

”Stand down, ma’am.“ one of the officers said as he pulled her back

”Back off, dude!“ Kate yelled in rage ”That’s my brother!“ 

”Oh, no.” Jake said as Amy bounced Mike back up

”It’s a Mongkut situation.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed the thirty fifth chapter!!
> 
> Comment anything you want!!
> 
> The thirty sixth chapter will be coming out soon!!
> 
> Please feel free to leave Kudos and check out some of my other Brooklyn Nine-Nine stories if you haven’t already!!
> 
> NINE-NINE!!!


	36. August 26th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”I know.“ Kate replied to her half-nephew, then turned back to her half-brother ”I’m so sorry. That was a really bad first impression. It’s just, I was on the plane and started to get really nervous about meeting you for the first time.“
> 
> ”I was nervous to meet you too.“ Jake agreed ”My butt got hella sweaty. I told Amy. You can ask her.“ he added as he turned to his wife
> 
> ”Please don’t.“ Amy said to Kate as she smiled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second part of Season 5 Episode 17 - DFW, where Jake meets his half-sister: Kate.
> 
> Enjoy the thirty sixth chapter!!
> 
> NINE-NINE!!!

”So, this is awkward, but we should probably address the the elephant in the room.“ Jake said later that night as he, Amy, Mike, and Kate were having dinner at a restaurant, with Jake sitting next to Amy, Amy being next to Mike, and Kate sitting opposite her half-brother 

”Right.“ Kate responded as she put the menu down and put her hands together ”Are we doing table apps or solo apps?“ 

”Uh, table apps and lots of them.“ Jake replied ”If it is fried, it must be tried. Johnny Cochran.“

”I remember when he said that.“ Kate said happily with her eyes closed, pointing at Jake

”Jake.“ Amy said to her husband, after she had admired her son playing Pokémon: Let’s Go, Eevee!

”Right.“ Jake said back as he went from a smiley face to a serious look as he turned to his wife, then back to Kate ”So, what I actually meant was, we should probably talk about the whole handcuffs at the airport thing.“ he added as Amy tucked her hair behind her ear

”Yeah, that scared me.“ Mike chimed in as the three adults turned to him with looks on their faces ”I thought she was an escaped prisoner with the whole handcuff thingies.“ the four-year-old added as he looked back down at his Pokémon game

”I know.“ Kate replied to her half-nephew, then turned back to her half-brother ”I’m so sorry. That was a really bad first impression. It’s just, I was on the plane and started to get really nervous about meeting you for the first time.“

”I was nervous to meet you too.“ Jake agreed ”My butt got hella sweaty. I told Amy. You can ask her.“ he added as he turned to his wife

”Please don’t.“ Amy said to Kate as she smiled

”So I went into the bathroom and I started vaping to calm down.“ Kate added as she explained some more ”Then this weird-ass lady comes up to me, and I’m like, bitch, you’re trying to tell me your kid doesn’t like the smell of cotton candy?“ she added with Amy covering Mike’s ears as Kate said the naughty words 

”Right, but the only thing I don’t get is why they would handcuff you for vaping.“ Amy then said as she wanted to know why Kate had handcuffs on in the first place 

”Because they’re the worst!“ Kate replied as she closed her eyes, looking up slightly

”Yeah, Amy, ‘cause they’re the worst.“ Jake agreed

”Also, I slapped a stewardess.“ Kate added ”Real hard. With my fist.“

”Oh.“ Jake realised as it all made sense ”So they were not the worst.“

”Oh, my God, are you mad at me?“ Kate asked Jake with a worried look ”Oh, no, I messed this up. I am so sorry, Jake. I really wanted this trip to go well and was looking forward to finally having a brother for the first time. You know what, I’m just-- I think I’m just gonna leave.“ 

”No, don’t leave, okay?“ Jake disagreed as he held his hand out ”It’s fine. I get it. It’s so crazy that we’re finally meeting each other. So just forget about the plane. That’s ancient history.“

”Really?“ Kate asked with a sad look on her face

”Yes.“ Jake replied ”This trip was about us getting to know each other, so let’s do that.“

”Okay.“ Kate whispered in response

”What’s your favourite scene in "Die Hard"?“ Jake then asked Kate

”Die what?“

Jake murmured in response

”It’s okay. It’s okay.“ Amy comforted Jake ”Um, when was the last time you saw your dad?“ she then asked Kate as she turned to her

”I mean, I’ve only ever met him like nine times.“ Kate answered back ”Ten if you count the time he sent his co-pilot Steve to hang out with me, ‘cause he was too hungover.“ 

”I remember Steve. He taught me how to shave.“ Jake said as he remembered a proud moment of his life 

”He taught me how to shave.“ Kate added as they were both impressed

”Where?“ Amy asked the two of them after watching Mike continue to go through the gameplay of Pokémon: Let’s Go, Eevee!

”Steve was the best.“ Jake added smiling

”Freakin’ Steve.“ Kate added cheerfully

****

Terry whimpered as he shuffled slowly over to his desk, since he was in grave pain from attempting to do yoga, and groaned in pain as he sat down in his seat

”Jeffords, what are you still doing here?“ Holt asked Terry as he disapproved of Terry still being at work since he was in pain ”You’re injured. Go home.“

”I’m totally fine.“ Terry lied as he tried to make a point ”Here. I can prove it.“

Terry then groaned loudly as he got out of his chair slowly ”I’m fine. See?“

Holt stared at him as Charles joined him ”You can’t have thought that went well for you.“ 

”It’s okay, Sarge.“ Charles said to Terry ”Just admit you can’t handle yoga.“

”I can handle it fine.“ Terry snapped in response ”I’m just a little sore from my real workouts. With weights. Now, I’ve got work to do.“ 

Terry then grunted as he slid his hand across the desk, accidentally dropping his phone onto the floor

”Oops. Dropped my phone. You know what? My contract is up. It’s time for an upgrade anyway.“

Terry grunted again as he leaned back up and shuffled away

”Scully?“ Terry said to Scully as he shuffled behind him in the hallway

”Huh?“ Scully asked Terry as he turned around and looked at Terry

”Where’s your secret nap room?“ Terry asked him with a serious look on his face

”I don’t know what your talking about.“ Scully lied as it was clear he did not want to tell Terry where the location of his secret nap room was

Terry then leaned over to Scully and put his hands on his shoulders ”Help me!“ he strained ”Please!“ 

Scully then took a blindfold off of Terry which showed him a small room that was a supply closet which Hitchcock and Scully has turned into their secret nap room

”Couch. Space heater.“ Scully began as he named all the things that were in the room for Terry to use ”We soundproof for maximum privacy. And there’s sodas and candy in the mini fridge.“

”This room’s a little small.“ Terry said to Scully in response

”We had a big nap room, and you gave it to Gina to pump breast milk in, remember?!” Scully yelled to Terry as he was still furious about what Terry had done in the past

”Sorry, Scully.“ Terry replied as he scrunched his face slightly

”You tell anyone about this place, I will burn your life to the ground.“ Scully then threatened as he leaned in closer to Terry ”Oh, and there’s a spray if you fart.“

****

”Okay, that is nothing.“ Jake said to Kate as he, Amy, Kate and Mike were still at the restaurant ”The one parent-teacher conference my dad went to, he had sex with my teacher on top of the diorama I made of the first Thanksgiving.“ he added as Amy covered Mike’s ears as he wasn’t ready to enter that world yet. He had many years to come.

”Oh, no, he ruined all your hard work.“ Amy said to Jake as she was disappointed to hear that

”Oh, not really, it was just a bunch of Smurfs on a plate.“ Jake added

”Oh.“ Amy realised as she understood

”He came to visit once, and hooked up with my mom’s entire book club.“ Kate added as she named another thing that Roger Peralta had done in the past, but in her presence ”She can’t see a copy of "A Prayer For Owen Meany" without fully weeping.“

Jake chuckled ”I don’t know what that is. But enough about our dad. What’s going on in your life?“

”Honestly, it’s been a tough year.“ Kate replied ”I lost my job, and the love of my life, Kurt, just broke up with me.“

”Oh, hey, Amy has seven brothers. Maybe you could date one of them.“ Jake said as he pointed at Amy 

”Oh, snap.“ Kate responded as she nodded her head slightly ”I’m down to clown. Which one has the best body?“

”Uhhh...“ Amy replied as she thought for a few seconds, feeling a little bit uncomfortable at the question 

”Tony.“ Jake answered back ”Right? It’s very clearly Tony. I don’t know why she hesitated. Tony got bod.

”Tony it is.“ Kate added with a smile ”Anyway, that’s my boring life in Dallas. But, now I’m here and I want to see the real New York. Let’s like--“

”Walk across the Brooklyn Bridge?“ Amy suggested as she thought of a fair idea

”Get tanked at the Times Square Olive Garden. And get our pictures taken with a human statue.“ Kate said randomly as to her, she thought of a better idea

”Right.“ Amy replied as she nodded slowly, then kissed Mike’s head as he was focusing on catching a Dratini ”The real New York.“

”Whenever you’re ready.“ a man said as he put the bill down on their table, then walked away

”Hey, let me get dinner.“ Kate said as she put her hand on the bill before Jake did ”I had like 11 more drinks than you guys.“ she added as she added Mike’s milkshake onto the list of drinks everyone had had

”Oh, are you sure?“ Jake asked Kate who hummed in response as she got something small out of a plastic bag ”Wow, that is so sweet, and totally unneces... what are you doing?“ he added as he saw Kate do something suspicious

”Life hack.“ Kate replied as she put the small thing onto her plate and hid the bag ”Hey, there’s glass in my food!“ she then yelled as she scrunched her face with a smile

”Oh, my God oh my God, oh my God, oh my God oh my God--“ Amy repeated quickly as she and Jake were panicking with Jake repeating “Oh, no“.

”What kind of restaurant is this?!“ Kate then yelled

****

”Where’s Holt?“ Rosa asked Gina as she walked into the break room and saw no sign of Holt, but saw Gina sitting at a desk with a soundboard plugged into a laptop ”He told me to come in here.“

”Nope. That was me.“ Gina said in response ”I’ve been recording his voice for the past two years, and now I have a soundboard where I can make him say anything I want.” she added ”Check it out.“ 

Gina then pressed the buttons on the soundboard ”Diaz. I. Need. To. See. You. In. The. Briefing. Room. Now.“

”Pretty cool, right?“ Gina asked Rosa ”Watch this.“

”Milk. Milk. Lemonade. Around. The. Corner. Fudge. Is. Made.“ the soundboard played as Gina presses more buttons that said different words coming from Captain Raymond Holt

”That is amazing.” Rosa replied as she was impressed 

”Isn’t it?“ Gina agreed as she was proud of herself

”What do you want?“ Rosa asked Gina as she wanted to know why Gina had asked her to come into the briefing room

”To find you love.“ Gina responded as her eyes went a tiny bit wide

”Ugh.“ Rosa groaned as it was clear she did not want Gina’s help to find her love

”Come on!“ Gina responded as she defended herself and tried to encourage Rosa to at least give it a try ”Check it out: Dannika, 34.“ she added as she showed Rosa a slideshow of women ”The only female trader--“

”Pass.“ Rosa interrupted ”Finance people are the worst.”

”Okay, well, take a gander at Jessica.“ Gina then said as she continued with the slideshow that Rosa was currently not enjoying at the moment ”Professional stuntwoman just back from a surf trip in Bali--“

”Pass.“ Rosa interrupted again ”People who surf never shut up about it.“ 

”Kinda true.“ Gina agreed ”You know who doesn’t surf? Gabrielle.“ she added as she showed Rosa another picture of a different woman

”I’m out.“ Rosa said as she had had enough of Gina wasting her time and was about to leave

”Come on, Rosa.“ Gina said to her badass friend ”Give me a shot. If I mess it up, fine. I’ll drop it, and never bring it up again.“ 

”Fine.“ Rosa then said with folded arms ”One date. That’s all you get.“

”That’s all I need.“ Gina replied as she shook her head slightly, then went back to pressing the buttons on the soundboard

”Hey. Diaz. Enjoy. Having. Sexual. Fun. With. Linetti’s. Lesbian. Friend.“ the soundboard said as Gina pressed many buttons

”Get. Some. Get. Some. Get. Some.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed the sixth fifth chapter!!
> 
> Comment anything you want!!
> 
> The thirty seventh chapter will be coming out soon!!
> 
> Please feel free to leave Kudos and check out some of my other Brooklyn Nine-Nine stories if you haven’t already!!
> 
> And, also feel free to check out my Glee stories, if you’re a fan of it.
> 
> NINE-NINE!!!


	37. December 20th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It was?” Kate asked Kurt in a voice as if she were about to cry tears of joy. “Oh, my God, he flew all the way to New York to tell me that. That's so romantic.” 
> 
> “It's beautiful, really.” Jake agreed as he and Amy nodded their heads along with Kate being happy.
> 
> “You're not even allowed to leave the state.” Kate added, making Jake and Amy stop nodding their heads and widen their eyes slightly.
> 
> “What's that now?” Jake asked quickly as he looked at Kurt, realizing that they had also made the mistake of bringing him to New York to save his relationship with Kate.
> 
> “One more time?” Amy asked at the exact same time Jake asked his question.
> 
> “You think I'm gonna let my skank parole officer stand in the way of true love?” Kurt said to Kate as it was clear he didn’t give a damn about what his parole officer would do on a night like this one: the night they were back together.
> 
> “Kurt!” Kate squealed as she threw her arms around him, smiling gleefully that they were back together with Kurt spinning Kate around as she jumped into his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the third part of Season 5 Episode 17 - DFW.
> 
> I'm so sorry it's been almost four months since I've last updated this.
> 
> I've just been really busy with my Glee stories.
> 
> If you are a fan of Glee, I hope you'll enjoy them!!
> 
> I've also been mourning the death of Naya Rivera. May she rest in peace.
> 
> (1987 - 2020)

“So, your sister's a bit of a nightmare.” Amy said to Jake in bed later that night after she had put Mike to bed with the two of them discussing Kate’s actions at the restaurant as she turned to face her husband.

“I wouldn't say that.” Jake disagreed as he tried to prove Amy wrong. “I mean, at most, she's a daymare.”

“Those are so much scarier.” Amy replied with a worried look on her face.

“Yeah.” Jake answered back, agreeing with Amy that daymares are much scarier than nightmares.

“She put glass in her food, Jake. She's a con-woman.” Amy added as she leaned back against the headrest a tiny bit.

“Look, she's a survivor.” Jake said as he tried to make a reason for Amy to feel proud of Kate. “She's had a really hard life. And I thought it bad 'cause I would only see my dad for like an afternoon once a year, but compared to her, I was a real DJ Tanner. "Full House." Her dad was always around.”

“Yeah, I've seen "Full House." Amy answered back in a soft voice. “Look, I'm sorry she's not what you expected.”

“She is a lot.” Jake added as Amy moved her hands in agreement. But she's my sister. And she's young, and she just got out of a really bad breakup--”

“Whoo!” a voice said happily as there was a crash noise coming from outside the room, making Jake and Amy turn their heads to face the door as they also heard Kate giggling.

“She's home.” Jake smiled sarcastically as they both knew that wasn’t good at all.

“Kate! Are you okay?” Jake asked his half-sister as he walked into the living room, concerned that something terrible was happening in his and Amy’s apartment. “Sounds like you're breaking stuff.”

“Hey!” Kate replied happily from behind the couch, wrapped in a blanket with a smile on her face “I'm sorry, were we being too loud?” she added as she placed her hands on the seat of the couch.

“We?” Jake asked in response with a confused look on his face.

“Oh, hey.” A man covered in silver paint answered back as he waved at Jake. “I'm William.”

“I thought you just wanted a picture.” Jake asked as he moved his arms slightly as he remained standing by the dining table.

“Oh, we took a lot of pictures. Get in here!” William exclaimed as he raised his arm, hoping that Jake would join them.

“Oh, no, he's my brother.” Kate answered back to the guy she was having fun with.

“That doesn't bother me.” William replied as it clear that he didn’t care at all.

“Okay, I'm going to bed.” Jake said quickly as he turned around and headed back to the bedroom to get some sleep.

****

“Okay.” Terry breathed quickly as his watch beeped, informing him that his nap was over. “Time to go home.” he added as he groaned while trying to get up before landing back down on the couch that he napped on.

“Oh, no. Terry can't move.” Terry said to himself as he began to panic. Terry needs help.”

“Hel...” Terry screamed to no avail since no one could hear anything from the other side of the room he was in.

****

“Ugh, there are silver butt prints everywhere.” Amy complained the next morning as she and Jake cleared up the mess that Kate and William had caused the night before as Mike sat at the table, eating his breakfast. “Why did he need to paint his butt? He wears pants.”

“Look, I'm sorry about all this. I really thought she was gonna be like me.” Jake apologized as it was clear he had made a mistake. “But scamming restaurants and hooking up with street performers, she is 100% my dad.”

“Look, it's a two-day trip. We just need to survive the next 18 hours.” 

“You can do it, Mommy and Daddy!” Mike cheered as Amy and Jake smiled at their son as he continued to eat his bowl of Cocoa Krispies.

“Sure, sure. Thanks, buddy.” Jake answered back to Mike as he continued to eat his cereal before turning back to face Amy. “And, you know, I sat through a whole play once with you and Mike, so I can get through anything.”

“I took you both to that play, and you said you loved it.” Amy said in response with a straight face.

“Because I did.” Jake replied quickly as he nodded his head with a fake smile as he proved that he was lying. “And Mike enjoyed it.”

“Well, 55 minutes in the shower and that silver paint will not come off.” Kate announced as she entered the living room in a robe with a towel wrapped around her head.

“Gross.” Jake responded as he smiled a tiny bit as Amy stood by him with an unimpressed look on her face.

“Anyway, my astrologer is always telling me everything happens for a reason, and I'm like, then why did Kurt dump me?” Kate asked herself as she thought for a few seconds. “But now I know why. So, I would leave Dallas and move to New York to be near you!”

“Whoa, really?” Jake replied as he wasn’t pleased to hear that. “I mean, that's great, but, you know, it's so expensive here.”

“I'll be fine. I got a head full of dreams, and a pocket full of glass.” Kate answered back as the memory of her bag of glass came back to Jake and Amy. “I'm a New Yorker now. Fuggedabout it!”

“Yes.” Jake chuckled sarcastically with his arms folded. “Forget about it.”

****

“Babe. What are we gonna do?” Jake asked Amy as he entered their bedroom with Amy raising her arms in response as Mike sat on their bed playing on his Nintendo Switch. “My sister cannot move here. I'll just tell her it's a bad idea, and she shouldn't do it. Ugh, but I'm the only family she has. I don't want to hurt her feelings and send her into a downward spiral.”

“She slept with a tin man, Jake. I don't think the spiral goes any further down.” Amy replied as she moved her head slightly.

“Right.” Jake understood as he saw Amy’s point. “Wait, I've got it. The only reason Kate wants to move here is because Kurt dumped her, but what if we can get him to take her back? Then she would definitely want to stay in Dallas!” he added with a smile as he got his phone out of his pocket.

“Ooh, that's smart, but what if he's a rational person and he doesn't want to be with her anymore?” Amy asked Jake as she smiled at the sight of her son playing Pokémon Let’s Go: Eevee! on the Nintendo Switch.

“Not a problem. I found his Facebook page.” Jake responded immediately as he looked at his phone screen. He just posted a black and white photo of a dead flower with the hashtags "my heart," "Kate forever" and "love is dead." He added as he showed Amy his phone screen.

Amy gasped. “He misses her for some reason.”

“Amy, this is it. He clearly already wants to get back together. All we have to do is convince him to fly here.” Jake then said as he planned out what they needed to do so Kate wouldn’t have to stay in New York with the three of them.

“Jake, this might work.” Amy smiled as she shook her head slightly in belief.

“Yes!” Jake agreed. “But are we actually gonna do this? Are we really going to fly a man to New York City just to ensure that my new sister doesn't move here?”

“Hey, Amy, do you have a morning-after pill I could bomb? I will get you back.” Kate asked Amy from outside their bedroom, making Amy very annoyed as she breathed slowly.

“Use. My. Miles.”

****

“Boyle, have you seen Sergeant Jeffords?” Holt questioned Charles as he walked into Holt’s office.

“Oh, do you mean Sore-gent Jeff-hurts?” Charles responded as he chuckled with a smile on his face.

“He didn't make it home last night, Boyle.” Holt added as he was unimpressed with Charles’s joke about Terry and yoga.

“Oh, no. I'm so sorry.” Charles answered back as he knew he had made a mistake by joking about Terry’s weakness.

“You should be.” Holt said in response, hoping that Charles had learnt his lesson. “He could be in grave danger, and you just flippantly called him Sore-gent which I’m sure Mike would find amusing if he were here but he isn’t.”

“Oh, my God. I'm the worst. Who does that?” Charles asked as he sat down in the chair he was standing behind.

“Well, his car's still here, so I don't think he ever left the building. He's probably fine.” Holt added as he knew that Terry hadn’t got into anything serious since the last time he was seen.

“What?” Charles asked in a confused voice. “Then why did you make me feel so bad?”

“To teach you a lesson about the destructive power of wordplay.” Holt explained as he leaned on his desk, looking at Charles with a face of disappointment. “Now, where could he be?”

If only anyone could hear Terry’s screaming coming from the room, he was stuck in.

****

“Why are we going home?” Kate asked Jake and Amy later that night as they headed back to their apartment with Mike beside Amy’s hip. “We haven't even done the "Sex and the City" tour. Oh, my gosh, I am such a "that one who fell through the sidewalk hole."

“Yeah, you totally are.” Jake agreed as he smiled at the sight of Amy bouncing Mike back up and kissing his cheek. “We're just so excited you're moving here, we thought, why not go straight home and celebrate at exactly 8:00 even though it’s past Mike’s bedtime?”

“Kate.” said a voice in front of the four of them.

“Kurt?” Kate asked with a surprised look on her face as she was stunned to see her ex-boyfriend all the way from Dallas standing in front of her in New York.

“Kurt? The Kurt?” Jake asked as he, Amy and Mike knew why he had come to New York in the first place.

“What?! Oh, my God, what are the chances?” Amy said in a fake surprised voice that was similar to Jake’s.

“Kate, you didn't tell us how handsome Kurt is.” Jake randomly added, making him wonder why he said that. “I love your... jean shorts.”

“Those are jorts, Daddy.” Mike teased, making Jake laugh as he and Mike did a high five.

“Good one, buddy!”

“Babe, breaking up with you was the biggest mistake of my life.” Kurt admitted as he felt bad about ending his relationship with Kate.

“It was?” Kate asked Kurt in a voice as if she were about to cry tears of joy. “Oh, my God, he flew all the way to New York to tell me that. That's so romantic.” 

“It's beautiful, really.” Jake agreed as he and Amy nodded their heads along with Kate being happy.

“You're not even allowed to leave the state.” Kate added, making Jake and Amy stop nodding their heads and widen their eyes slightly.

“What's that now?” Jake asked quickly as he looked at Kurt, realizing that they had also made the mistake of bringing him to New York to save his relationship with Kate.

“One more time?” Amy asked at the exact same time Jake asked his question.

“You think I'm gonna let my skank parole officer stand in the way of true love?” Kurt said to Kate as it was clear he didn’t give a damn about what his parole officer would do on a night like this one: the night they were back together.

“Kurt!” Kate squealed as she threw her arms around him, smiling gleefully that they were back together with Kurt spinning Kate around as she jumped into his arms.

“He seems like a cool guy.” Jake said to Amy with a straight face. “But the spinning and hugging thing; that’s you and Mike only.”

****

“Jeffords isn't in the evidence locker.” Holt said to Charles as the two of them were still on the search for Terry at the precinct.

“He's not in the file room, either.” Charles added as he moved his arms slightly. “I mean, there's nowhere left to hide. I'm worried.”

“Actually, I think I know where he is.” Scully announced as he took off his glasses, making Charles and Holt turn to him. “I could take you there, but you need to wear blindfolds.”

“No.” Holt and Charles responded immediately as they both thought that would be completely unnecessary and a waste of time.

“Okay. I guess he'll just die in Supply Closet F, then.”

“He's in Supply Closet F!” Charles replied as he pointed at Scully.

“Great work.” Holt added as they both headed towards Supply Closet F.

“I'm sorry. I feel so stupid.” Scully apologized to Hitchcock as he felt bad for making a mistake.

“Oh, it's okay. They tricked you somehow.” Hitchcock answered back as he encouraged his friend to not feel bad. “I still love you, buddy.”

Hitchcock and Scully then hugged each other, making the other one feel happy that they were such good friends.

“Oh, thank God, you found me!” Terry exclaimed as he was glad to see Holt and Charles come to his rescue.

“Jeffords, are you okay?” Holt asked the sergeant as he held his hands out slightly.

“Charles was right. I couldn't handle yoga.” Terry admitted as he knew that he made a mistake and clearly regretted it massively.

“Well, we're here to help. I'll get a couple officers to help lift you up.” Holt added as he headed for the door.

“No need. I can handle this.” Charles replied as he held his hand out while looking up at the ceiling.

“Charles, there's no way you can lift me.” Terry responded as he remained stuck on the couch, not being able to move at all.

“Yoga's given me great bone strength, Terry.” Charles answered back as he nodded his head slightly before turning it round and round. “So get ready... you're about to enter the bone zone.”

“Not a thing.”

“Shhh.”

♪ Joe Cocker's "Up Where We Belong" ♪

♪ Love lift us up where we belong ♪

♪ Where the eagles cry ♪

♪ On a mountain high ♪

****

“Rosa, I want to introduce you to my friend Trishelle.” Gina said to Rosa in a cheerful voice as they met at the bar with Gina bringing a friend with her so she could try to prove to Rosa that she was a good matchmaker.

“Hi.” Rosa replied quickly with a straight face.

“Sparks.” Gina answered back randomly. “Well, I'm gonna take off. You two have fun. “Get. Some. I made a mobile version.” She added as she showed Rosa her phone screen which had a soundboard with buttons of different colours before Gina turned around and left.

“So, what are you drinking?” Rosa asked Trishelle as she sat on the bar stool next to her.

“I'll have a margarita. But, like, a skinny margarita. So, like, tequila, lime, and a tiny splash of agave.” Trishelle said in response as she gave the details to what a skinny margarita had in it.

“Mm. I refuse to order that.” Rosa replied as she made it clear the she was not going to have the price of a skinny margarita on her bill.

“You don't have to. I heard her. What do you want?” the bartender behind the counter asked Rosa as she placed two coasters in front of her and Trishelle.

“Just take your cheapest whisky and pour it into your nearest glass.” Rosa responded as she told the bartender what she wanted.

“That's a drink.” the bartender smiled as she walked away to prepare their drinks.

“So, with this diet that I'm on, you can eat anything that's clear.” Trishelle explained as she held her hands out slightly.

“Mm.” Rosa hummed in response as she nodded her head slightly.

“Like rice noodles, pineapple gummi bears...”

****

“So, Kurt and I talked, and I'm sorry, Jake, I know I said I'd stay in New York, but I can't give up on this guy.” Kate apologized to Jake the next day as she packed her things and gestured over to Kurt who grinned at the girl he had recently got back together with. “Especially not after he flew out here for me.”

“Well, sounds like the universe just really wants you to be in Dallas. But on a personal note, it is such a bummer.” Jake replied as he understood the reason why Kate was moving back to Dallas.

“I just missed her so much.” Kurt said as he looked at Kate. “And so, do the kids.”

“Oh, you have kids?” Amy asked Kurt as she leaned a little bit closer.

“Kurt has six.” Kate replied as she told Amy how many kids Kurt had, making her lean back to her original position before giving Mike a kiss on the cheek as he sat on her lap.

“Who's watching them now?” Jake asked Kurt as he had a bad feeling at what was about to come next from a guy like him.

“The state.”

“Oh, fun. We're getting to know Kurt.” Jake said randomly with a fake smile on his face right before there was a knock at the door only to have William from two nights ago enter the apartment.

“Ooh, hey, sorry, the door was unlocked, so I opened it. Is Kate here?” William asked everyone as he remained covered in silver paint since his job was to be a human statue with Kate beginning to panic and Amy going wide eyed and Jake not liking that he had entered at the worst time possible. “Oh, hey.” He added at the sound of Kate clearing her throat. “I think I left my wallet in your couch bed. Uh, have you seen it? It's silver.”

“Babe, who is this?” Kurt asked Kate with a concerned look on his face, even though he knew what must have happened with the two of them?”

“Babe?” William asked with a confused look on his face.

“That's William. He is a human statue I know.” Kate replied to Kurt as she knew things were about to go downhill fast.

“Yeah, it's not really a good time right now, William. We don't have your wallet. Bye.” Jake said to William as he wished this part was not happening, hoping that Kate and Kurt would’ve said goodbye and left for the airport by now.

“Did you have sex with this silver man? Did you cheat on me?” Kurt asked Kate as Amy looked at Jake with a worried face as she covered Mike’s ears with her hands as neither of them liked where this was going at all.

“We were broken up. And you cheated on me like ten times when we were dating.” Kate said in response as she tried to make Kurt not get angry at what was happening.

“'Cause you were sad all the time.” Kurt answered back as he told Kate why he kept cheating on her all the time while the two of them were dating.

“'Cause my mom died.” Kate added in a voice as if she were about to cry.

“Oh, no.” Jake whispered as Amy gasped silently as she was upset to hear that.

“In March.” Kurt added as he stayed mad at Kate for cheating on him.

“That's so recent.” Jake added in the same voice as Amy widened her eyes as she kept the same expression on her face.

“Fine. I'm sorry, Kurt. I'm sorry.” Kate apologized with a sad look on her face as she held her hands in the air.

“What? No, don't apologize to this guy.” Jake disagreed as he was mad at Kurt with Amy shaking her head as she rocked Mike with her knees. “He's a dick.”

“Excuse me?” Kurt whispered sternly as he stood up from sitting on the couch to confront Jake.

“You're not good enough for my sister. I didn't realize you were this tall.” Jake responded as he noticed that Kurt was a few inches taller than he was. “Kurt. She's not going anywhere with you. Take your jean shorts and the butt that's in them and get out of my apartment.” He added as he escorted Kurt to the front door in anger.

“What the hell, man?” Kurt asked Jake as he turned around to face him. “You're the one who flew me out here and begged me to bring her back to Dallas.”

“Just...” Jake answered back angrily as he threw Kurt out of the apartment.

“Kate!” Kurt yelled as Jake slammed the door in his face.

“Tsk.” Jake clicked his tongue as he pointed his thumb at the door in disbelief.

“You begged him to get rid of me?” Kate asked Jake as she was not happy to figure out the reason as to why Kurt had come to New York in the first place.

“Uh...” Jake exhaled, making him struggle with what to say next.

“Hey! Found my wallet.” William stupidly announced as he resurfaced from underneath the couch, holding his wallet which was indeed, silver.

William then made mechanical noises and headed to the door of the apartment as he acted like a moving robot before stopping at the front door and turned around to face everyone. 

“Thanks, guys. Have a blessed day.”

William then left the apartment while doing more mechanical noises as Jake put his hands on his hips.

“So he was a robot man.” Jake started as he held his hand out slightly.

****

“So you were trying to get rid of me?” Kate asked her half-brother as she placed her hands on her hips.

“I mean,” Jake sighed. “Yeah, kinda. But I also just told off Kurt for being a jerk to you, so who's to say which thing we should focus on? Anyways, let's go to Olive Garden and get tanked.”

“No, I won't, because that place is for family.” Kate replied as she wasn’t happy at all with what Jake had done.

“Ah, that stings.” Jake whispered. “Look, we're still family. I just didn't think you should be moving to New York. The whole plan seemed a little... how do I put this delicately... psychotic.”

“I didn't ask you to be a part of my life, Jake. You asked me.” Kate pointed out that it was Jake’s decision for them to even meet in the first place. “I was perfectly happy in Dallas with no dad and a dead mom, being walked all over by Kurt and his kids.”

“That doesn't sound like a great situation.” Jake exclaimed with his hands on his hips as he quickly smiled at the sight of Mike cuddling into Amy as she tried to comfort him as the two of them knew very well that Mike did not like loud noises.

“Yeah, it's bad, okay?!” Kate exclaimed in response as she finished packing her suitcase and began to zip it up. “Which is why when I got a call out of the blue that I had a brother who wanted to meet me, I got a little excited. I'm so sorry.”

“I was excited too, but we don't know each other. You shouldn't move here just for me.” Jake tried to reason as he didn’t want Kate to feel bad about what he had done.

“Don't worry. I'm going back to Dallas. You won't ever have to see me again.” Kate replied as she finished zipping her suitcase before standing it upright. “Until, that is, I'm on "The Voice," at which point, you'll see me... ♪ Everywhere! ♪.”

“Oh.” Jake mumbled as he did not enjoy that one bit.

“Oh, you don't like my singing?” Kate asked Jake as she pretended to look sad, even though she didn’t care what Jake thought of her "talent." “Well, good, because that is the last time you get it, ♪ For freeeeeeee! ♪.” she added as she left the apartment, closing the door behind her.

“She's gonna do bad on "The Voice."

“I’m just gonna go put Mike down for a nap. He looks a little tired.” Amy said to Jake as she bounced Mike back up and headed for his bedroom.

“That sounds like an excellent idea.” Jake called from behind as Amy entered Mike’s bedroom.

“Make sure you kiss him for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this!! The final part of DFW is coming out soon!! Please feel free to check out some of my other Brooklyn Nine-Nine stories if you haven't already!! Please feel free to leave Kudos and comment anything you want!! I'm sorry it's been almost four months since I last updated this. I've just been really busy with my Glee stories, including "The Mathematical Neighbor" if you like Glee and The Big Bang Theory, I think you'll like that!! I've also been mourning the death of Naya Rivera since the day her body was found. I really wished that she would've been found alive during her search. May she rest in peace. (1987 - 2020)


	38. February 11th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey!” Jake held his hand out as he walked over to them “Kate, officers, what's going on here?”
> 
> “This woman said she cut her hand on a ticketing kiosk, but somebody saw her pull out a bag of glass.” One of the officers explained, informing Jake about the situation, making Jake roll his eyes in disbelief, wishing that Kate would stop using glass for just about everything.
> 
> “That's my healing glass, and legally, you can't ask about it.” Kate lied “What kind of airport is this?”
> 
> “Okay, I'm with the NYPD. I got it from here.” Jake then said, showing his badge as proof that was a cop, making the officers nod in response as they left Jake and Kate with each other. “Thanks, guys.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the last part of Season 5 Episode 17 - DFW.
> 
> I'm so sorry it's been almost two months since I've last updated this.
> 
> I've just been taking a break from adding chapters and replying to comments.
> 
> I've also been really busy with my Glee stories.
> 
> If you are a fan of Glee, I hope you'll enjoy them!!
> 
> I've also been mourning the death of Naya Rivera. May she rest in peace.
> 
> (1987 - 2020)

“So, how'd it go, last night?” Gina questioned Rosa the day after her blind date with Trishelle, curious to know how it went as she held her hands together at the sight of Rosa walking into the precinct with her regular face.

“Worst date I've ever been on.” Rosa replied with an unimpressed look on her face.

“Oh, no, that sucks.” Gina answered back as she held her phone in her hands “Then why are you coming in to work so late?” She then asked, wondering why Rosa hadn’t arrive at work at the time she normally arrives at “It's almost like you spent the night somewhere. I don't know, like, maybe the bartender's?”

“Wait, what? How do you know that?” Rosa asked immediately, taking a few steps closer to her friend.

“Because Aubrey is my friend, and she was the real set-up all along.” Gina explained, feeling proud of herself for what she had done.

“No, no, no, no, no.” Rosa replied quickly, trying not to think of Gina as a good matchmaker, even though she knew she was after what she had done for her.

“Yes, I knew you'd reject whoever I put in front of you.” Gina began as she moved her head slightly “I mean, Trishelle was just a decoy. And you fell for it hook, line, and skinny margarita.”

“Nicely done. Aubrey is great.” Rosa smiled, admitting how she felt about the woman whom she spent the night with “We're going to dinner again tonight.”

“Whoo!” Gina cheered with her arms folded, feeling happy that she had made Rosa feel happy, which was something that everyone at the precinct didn’t really have the skills for.

“I owe you an apology.” Rosa added as she moved her head slightly “You're a great matchmaker.”

“Thank you. And you know what?” Gina asked “I'm just glad that you found the courage to tell me how great I am.” She added as Rosa rolled her eyes in response “It means so much.”

“Whatever.”

“Have a fun night.”

****

“This is not on us.” Jake said to Amy as he sat on the kitchen counter as Amy closed the fridge door after retrieving a can of orange soda for her to drink “I mean, it was crazy for her to think moving to New York was a good idea, right?”

“Yes, it was unrealistic.” Amy agreed as she moved her arms around slightly while smiling at the sight of Mike sitting next to Jake on the kitchen counter, playing Pokémon: Let’s Go, Eevee! on his Nintendo Switch “Just like Mongkut thinking a ten-year-old American girl would pay his bail and help him seek vengeance on his brother.”

“You know, when I'm not distracted by this, I'd really love to hear the full Mongkut story.” Jake replied quickly with a curious look on his face, making it clear that he really wanted to know about Amy and Mongkut being pen pals back when she was 10-years-old.

“It gets dark.” Amy said in a soft voice, informing Jake that it wasn’t the nicest thing that she would tell him.

“Yup.” Jake whispered back, completely understanding what Amy was talking about.

“Look, your sister is a lot to take. You shouldn't feel bad that you don't want her around constantly.” Amy then said, shaking her head slightly as she took a few steps closer to her husband, who she thought was the best detective in the NYPD. Just like how Jake always thought of Amy as the best Sergeant in the NYPD. And how Mike thought of his parents as the best cops in the NYPD.

“Right? I mean, we can have a relationship and still live in separate cities.” Jake suggested, making Amy nod her head in agreement “I'd love to see her, like, once a year for an afternoon, or... Oh, crap.”

“What?” Amy asked “Oh, something just dawned on you.” She then realized, moving her head slightly.

“Yeah, I got to go to the airport.”

Jake then put on his leather jacket, walked out of the apartment, and headed for the airport, leaving Amy and Mike with each other.

“You want some kisses, baby?” Amy cooed as she picked Mike up from the counter after he had put his Nintendo Switch down next to him.

“I love you, Mommy.” Mike said in response as he cuddled into Amy while clinging onto her.

“I love you, too, sweetie.” Amy cooed back as she continued to press kisses to Mike’s head.

****

“This is ridiculous.” said a very familiar voice to Jake as he arrived at the top of the stairs at the airport, and looked to his left before looking straight ahead to see where the voice was coming from, seeing Kate arguing with some cops who were standing in front of her and behind her “Listen, the choice is yours. Lawsuit, or upgrade me to business class. Ball's in your court, pal!”

“Hey!” Jake held his hand out as he walked over to them “Kate, officers, what's going on here?”

“This woman said she cut her hand on a ticketing kiosk, but somebody saw her pull out a bag of glass.” One of the officers explained, informing Jake about the situation, making Jake roll his eyes in disbelief, wishing that Kate would stop using glass for just about everything.

“That's my healing glass, and legally, you can't ask about it.” Kate lied “What kind of airport is this?”

“Okay, I'm with the NYPD. I got it from here.” Jake then said, showing his badge as proof that was a cop, making the officers nod in response as they left Jake and Kate with each other. “Thanks, guys.” 

“What do you want?” Kate asked Jake in an annoyed voice.

“To apologize.” Jake responded, informing Kate why he had come to the airport before she went back home to Dallas. Look, I was trying to get rid of you. Because you're a little bit of a mess, kinda like Dad.” He added, admitting the truth to Kate.

“Oh, I'm definitely a mess.” Kate answered back as she held her arms out.

“But I was being like dad too.” Jake added as he held his hands out slightly “I was trying to have a relationship with you, completely on my own terms. And we both know from personal experience, that's a really crappy way to treat a family member.”

“It is.” agreed Kate “Thank you for saying that, Jake.” She added with a smile, feeling glad that Jake had apologized to her “And yes, I accept your invitation to move in with you.”

“Oh. Um...”

“I’m joking.” Kate added as Jake exhaled in relief “I'm going back to Dallas. Don't worry. But maybe we can keep in touch.”

“I would really like that.” Jake replied as he nodded his head “Man, I was worried you were never gonna want to see me again.”

“Are you kidding?” Kate asked “The way you stood up for me with Kurt, you're a great big brother. And, I have so many other enemies. You're gonna be real busy.”

“Oh.” Jake said in an awkward voice, wondering exactly how many enemies Kate had.

“Anyway, I should go. My plane's leaving. Come here.”

Kate then took a few steps closer to Jake and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him, making Jake do the same.

“Noice.” Jake said with a smile.

“Toit.” Kate said with raised eyebrows before Kate walked away to catch her flight before it could leave without her.

“All right, sis, have a safe flight.” Jake added, wishing Kate safe travels on her journey home before pointing his finger at her “No vaping.”

“♪ No promises! ♪” Kate sang awfully as she turned around to face Jake before turning back around and walking away.

“She is bad at singing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed the last part of Season 5 Episode 17 - DFW. The next chapter is coming out soon!! I'm so sorry it's been almost two months since I've last updated this. I've just been taking a break from adding chapters and replying to comments. I've also been really busy with my Glee stories. If you are a fan of Glee, I hope you'll enjoy them!! I've also been mourning the death of Naya Rivera. May she rest in peace. (1987 - 2020)

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this!! 
> 
> NINE NINE!!!


End file.
